ROCKSTAR
by Willnira
Summary: Cuando tu padre no te dejan seguir tus sueños. Y cuando tu novio se siente dolido por no poder pasar todo el tiempo con el..¿Es necesario que subas al escenario y cantes como roqera?...InuKag [una estrella y su guitarra]
1. ¿quién es Kagome Higurashi?

_ROCKSTAR_

**summary: Nadie la apoyaba con ser cantante del rock..Y para lograr serlo debía renunciar a muchas cosas..Logrará llegar a ser una rockstar?..INUKAG..**

_resumen completo o más o menos:_

_Kagome es una muchacha con una vida monotona, sus padres se separarón y digamos que ella quiere ser una rockera es algo solitaria pero aún asi logrará ser amiga del chico más popular de la escuela..Y quien sabe si más que amigo, su padre no esta de acuerdo en eso del canto y su madrastra le ayuda mucho..Logrará ser una idolo del rock sin romper el corazón de Inuyasha y el del su padre?.._

**iNUYASHA Y COMPAÑÍA NO ME PERTENECEN;**

**cap.1 ¿quién es Kagome Higurashi?**

Se despertaba de una manera extraña..Tenía 16 años y era practicamente lo que su madrastra llamaba una niña con suerte. Se vistio con su ropa usual un pantalón de mezclilla aguado con su calzón tipo boxer de los padrinos magicos la liga de fuera, su cabello suelto..Tenía las marcas en el de que todo el verano había usado una gorra, estaba su cabello mojado, su blusa blanca con rayas horizontales negras y encima una camisa de algun ídolo del rock de los setentas que se amarraba hasta la parte de ver el inicio de la blusa delgada..No le gustaba pintarse mucho de hecho..No sabía identificar un labial con un lipgloss.

Salío lista en menos de cinco minutos cantando alguna cansión famosa de este tiempo. Con su ipod en mano solo se despidio de su padre que estaba más interesado en hacerle la vida imposible a su madrastra..

-te cuidas-le dijo su padre, mientras Kagome solo se despedia-

Intentó salir sonriendo pero tenía tanto sueño que no vio a los que la iban a acompañar a su primer día de escuela.

-_in the car i just can't wait to pick up on a very first date. It is cool if a hold your hand?-_Y su cantó fue interrumpido por una muchacha que iba apresurada en patineta y detrás de ella iban más de cinco..Todos skatos(si de esos sujetos que se la pasan patinando con su patineta y tienen perfortaciones.no goticos, como skatos y punketos). Vio como una apurada chica llegaba a su lado, ella era una amiga de dos cuadras que conocío en vacasiones era Senguri..un nombre verdaderamente extraño.-

-Hola Kagome -al parecer la recordaba después vio a la bola de atrás que se perdia y tomaban rumbos diferentes, Kagome solo se limitó a saludarla con una sonrisa-

-Hola..sango?-dijo recordando a la chica con la que compartía pocos gustos músicales que al verla solo pudo darle un abrazo y dejar su patineta en el suelo-

-y que hay entraste a la escuela?-le preguntó de manera parlanchina, aun que Kagome no tenía ganas de hablar ya que tenía mucho sueño-

-pues si ahi voy a estar..-decía mientras miraba como Sango se adelantaba con la patineta y luego daba unas grandes piruetas con ella, haciendola experta-

Cuando llegarón a la escuela vierón como estaban los grupos separados..Las populares con los nuevos muy guapos..Los ñoños con sus computadoras portatiles en la mano y ese peinadito de un vil looser con su ropita looser..Los fresa embarrados que se creían populares cuando nadie los conocia, los de negro que hacian ver que eran lo más de moda con esa moda de venir pintados de negro..Los de rap, las del coro en fin en ningun lugar iba a encajar..Por lo tanto solo espero el toque y vio como Sango corría a prensetarle más de media escuela.

Bueno solo se sentó en un lugar cerca de los que miraban embobados a Sango ella era..?.

-tu eres que ?-le preguntaba Kagome viendo a Sango sin entender-

-soy tu amiga -decía tranquila..Bueno solo le dio el avión un poco rápido después entro la maestra llamando la atención de todos-

-soy su asesora-decía una mujer demasiado fría y calculadora..Vaya era muy guapa y se notaba que iba a hacerles la vida imposible-bien tomen una hoja y escriban sus metas de la vida..Varias-decía mientras pasaba hojas de colores a todos los alumnos Kagome tal vez se encontraba lejos-

En cuanto tubo la hoja entrarón unos alumnos al salón pidieron disculpas y tomarón asiento uno de coleta corta en frente de Sango y el otro a lado de el. Genial tenía a un chico guapo en frente de ella, el por su puesto le quitó la hoja y ella quedó como idiota peleandose con el de atrás..Al final tubo la hoja.

-que vas a poner?-le preguntaba en murmullo Sango, ella solo le contestaba que no sabía, la maestra que lanzaba descaradas miradas al de adelante..Y eso incomodaba al muchacho de cabellera larga con orejas de perro y cabello plateado con unos dientes que dejaban ver sus pequeños colmillos y sus ojos dorados..El era Inuyasha Tashio la envidia de los que eran sus enemigos, el que volvía loco a la mayoria de las chicas-

Respiró y puso su nombre después puso..Ser una cantante de rock..Eso era lo único importante en su vida..Cuando termino solo paso la hoja antes de pasarla vio como la primera de la fila una muchacha de aspecto popular se paraba para leer nada más su hija.

-hay si quiere ser cantante de rock una tal..-leía su nombre-Kagome Higurashi que nombre es este Dios, osea mega hellou estamos en el siglo 21 y esos nombre super anti nice..-La maestra le pidio silencio pero luego la maestra tubo que salir dejando a cargo del salón a Kikyou-

Kagome estaba nerviosa, apretando a Sango.

-quién es Kagome Higurashi?-preguntaba Kikyou riendose, ya todo el salón lo estaba haciendo que más daba..Su nerviosismo la delataba y quería ser cantante de rock-

-soy yo-dijo levantandose Kagome apenada y obvio había hecho un oso..en frente de todos que onda con su vida?-

-ah..bueno pues osea que pedo, quieres ser cantante de rock y bien punk y esas cosas-se burlaba Kikyou o era ella o todos la estaban viendo, haciendo que se sonrrojará y que usará su sarcasmo para alejar a la gente..-

-en realidad eso no es de tu importancia-decía sin ser grosera. Muy bien se burlaba de su nombre y ella no quería ser grosera?-

-ah no?-Ok los chicos se estaban atacando de la risa, y sobre todo cierto hanyou que miraba tenía atrás de el a la rockera..Miroku estaba más consentrado viendo traseros en el asiento..-

Antes de darse cuenta se vio salvada por que la secretaria la estaba llamando por que tenía visitas..Dejó a Kikyou con la palabra en la boca y ella fue la que salío..

-Kagome Higurashi?-le preguntaban ella respondío que si-

Le dierón unas palabras, después le dijeron que su verdadera madre sufrio un accidente dejandole un dinero a una cuenta..Después ella sola regreso al salón aun en shock por la noticia pero la paso por alto..Fue cuando paso por el salón de ensayos y vio a un muchacho tocar la guitarra electrica y terminar tirado en el suelo..Eso era rockear bueno al menos, se quedó sorprendida casi con la boca abierta y luego el muchacho se levantaba para volver a tocar una cansión de blink..Ella agarro ritmo y se fue cantando la cansión con una sonrisa..Llegó al salón y paso, donde todos estaban dormidos por la clase de mátematicas, despues ella le conto a Sango..que pues su madre sufrío un accidente y que murió.

-hay pobre de ti vamos si quieres llorar llorá-decía Sango, mientras Kagome solo sonreía-

-es que a la mujer casi no la conocía-decía simplemente, mientras Sango solo se volvía a acostar, algo que no entendío Kagome y la parlanchina Sango?-

Bueno ya que la maestra de matemáticas se presentará y les dejara unos problemas, entonces se levanto para estirarse y volvío a ver como Kikyou se le acercaban..

-dame tu autografó antes de que subas al estrellato-Ya todos pensaban que Kikyou quería hacer sentir mal a la gente pero a Kagome eso parecía no importarle por lo que se enojaba Kagome, Sango ya conocía las mañanas de esta piruja..¬¬ no de Kagome de Kikyou-

-oye-le dijo Sango, ya todas estaban pláticando sabiendo que esto no iba a acabar en un buen pleito de esas que te dicen y le contestas, no esto iba a cabar en algo aburrido-ya dejala en paz, que tu sueño es ser señorita piruja y lo has conseguido?-dijo mientras defendia a Kagome..Que por cierto ella veía por la ventana algo que le llamó la atención, estaban llevandose a un sujeto ella solamente se empezó a carcajear de la manera en la que se lo llevaban-

-jajaja que looser-se reía Kagome, mientras que se agarraba la pansa para intentar contener el dolor-

Bueno los que estaban cerca vierón el espectaculo y tambien se comenzarón a reir. Todos estaban casi pasmados en la puerta menos Kikyou, Inuyasha y los populares, así que Kagome aprovechó para irse a sentar..

-Miroku-llamó Kikyou al muchacho, mientras este simplemente se hacía el interesado y se ponían a criticar a Kagome, verla como si estubiera marginando un plan oscuro o fuera una agente del F.B.I-

Pero Kagome estaba pensando como.

-"y si no consigo ser cantante, si mi padre me corta la lana?"-luego ponía cara de estupida y se tiraba, cuando llego el director y vio que todos estaban pegados a la ventana viendo al muchacho que estaba loco y que estaba queriendo ser sacado a la fuerza-

-¿quién empezo?-preguntó, todos se quedarón mirando a todos, Kagome miraba el suelo. Pero Kikyou habló-bueno da igual-Kikyou no pudo hablar, así que el profesor empezó su mensaje-como saben deben escoger su deporte así que..Alice-le dijo a la secretaría..Esta mujer rápido paso las hojas de manera grosera-

Tenía de deportes basket, foot, natación, atletismo, base, gimnasia..Pero se sorprendio cuando le pasarón otra hoja para taller.

-Sango a que te vas a meter?-ahora era ella preguntandole a Sango; Esta muchacha solo le marcó que en deporte basket ball..-

-y tu en taller?-en taller venía pintura, radio, música, canto, dibujo, computación.-

-...música-dijo Kagome simplemente, mientras veía a Sango verla de manera extraña..Ella no era buena pero algo tenía que aprender-

Entregarón las hojas y nuevamente el director se fue dejando a los alumnos solos..Miroku se acercó con Sango y con Kagome.

-apoco piensas ser una Avril Lavigne?-bromeaba Miroku, mientras Kagome solo sonreía-

-no..Solo quiero cantar por ahora-decía de manera tranquila, viendo como Kikyou se acercaba..-

Soltó un suspiro sin duda Kikyou nunca se iba a cansar de hacerle la vida imposible..

-que quieres?-le preguntó Kagome mientras se quitaba los adufinos del ipod y miraba de manera salvaje a Kikyou-

-creo que eres lo peor de mujer, osea esa ropa que onda contigo?..jajaja y tu nombre la riega..-Kikyou se seguía burlando de ella, contestarle sería ser igual que ella así que iba a sacar todo lo que sentía, ya había compañeros viendolas-

-mira niña..me vale lo que pienses de mi..Ya wey osea ni que fuera un sueño díficil el convertirme en una cantante de rock..Ya es mi sueño ok genial..chido y a ti que, osea ya me tienes harta con burlarte de mi nombre en primer lugar ni te conosco en segundo eres una looser-

-jajaj yo looser, sabes quien soy yo?..soy Kikyou Ferrer-seguía presumiendo su apellido-

-Kagome donde escuchamos ese apellido?-decía Sango..Kagome entendío la idea-

-ya se-y trono sus dedos como un tick-mts..disculpame yo no sabía que tu familia trabajaba en un table dance..-wow, humilló a Kikyou mientras esta abría los ojos enormemente al igual que la boca-cierra la boca se te va a salir la baba o espera-fingio limpiarle un poco, mientras todos se quedaban viendola osea dejo callada a Kikyou...Miroku se acercó riendose al igual que Inuyasha-

-jajaja bienvenida a los nuestros-decía Miroku-

-osea..obvio no, mi apellido es de una de las empresas de disqueras...Acabas de perder una empresa de las mejores para patrocionio querida-Ella y su bocota-

-ó.ò e..enserio?-intentaba disculparse pero esa no era ella-bah lo que me importa de seguro es de cartón..ò.ó-fingía estar molesta otra vez. Kikyou se fue corriendo estando espantada, mientras Sango la miraba-

- -.- en verdad es patetica-decía en un tono serio, mientras Sango la miraba-

-que onda rockera?-le preguntaba Inuyasha bien en confianza-firmame la nalga por si se te olvida quien soy-volvía a bromear-

-u.u lo siento no soy rockera-

-pero si eres rockera yo sere tu bailarin-la tomo en brazos y fingio bailar con ella, mientras casi todos los miraban-

Kagome se sonrrojo y sintio su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, mientras todos lo miraban, en verdad era buen bailarín..Miroku quizó tomar a Sango pero esta solamente hizó pose de karateka..

_continuará.._

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien al menos Inuyasha y Kagome ya rompierón el hielo .-. si lo se una idea loca pero creanme..tendrá un buen final, ò.ó no lo tengo planeado pero quise hacer el fic por que mi sueño es ser cantante de rock u.u aun que nadie me cree xD, pero en sí..Kagome es de esas chicas aca que le entrán al punk...

Esperen pronto el capítulo dos, de rockstar bien espero que les guste y dejenme un review por si quieren continuación bien gracias hasta la proxima..

atte:

wiLLnira·;!


	2. Kikyou desgraciada

_**Rockstar..**_

**Summary:cap.2 La guitarra de Kagome esta enferma..KIKYOU LA TOCO! Sango para vengarse tiene una idea..**

**cap.2 Kikyou desgraciada ¬¬**

Estaba ida, pensando en su sueño casi le cae la babita.

-DOLFIS TOPIS!-ese gritó era de..Kikyou queriendo llamar la atención Inuyasha estaba jugando gato con ella..y por cierto se daba cuenta que ella apestaba x.xU-

Kagome sintio pena agena, pero siguio jugando con Inuyasha al gato.

-gane-decía Inuyasha emocionada..Ya eran dos días desde que ella estaba aquí medios muchachos la veían como amigas-

Y ella digamos pues que solo por darle la contra a Kikyou era popular..Pero aún asi ella se creía looser..Dejó de escribir para luego darle una pequeña palmadita en la frente a Inuyasha..Inuyasha solamente le tocó la nariz apachurrandosela.

-idiota me duele x.o-decía ella hizó lo mismo y luego para hacerlo enojar puso cara no coqueta y le agarro las orejas de perro-son tan suaves-Se veía tan tierna y feminenina-

Que Inuyasha se quedó prendado por un segundo en esa sonrisa que Kagome lograba soltar de su boca.

-Looser-le decía Kikyou mientras le aventaba una bolita de papel, que le llego en la cara a Inuyasha..Kikyou al instante fue a disculparse con Inuyasha y el la disculpo ..pero ella tenía que traerle el almuerzo por una semana..Ella con tal de quedar bien con el chico más popular de preparatoria accedio-

El timbre hizó saltar a los alumnos, mientras se estiraban y salían al receso..Kagome no tenía con quien juntarse Inuyasha le ofrecío juntarse con ellos pero eran puros hombres y como que eso le iba a dar mala reputación pero no eran cual quier hombres eran hombres guapos que estaban interesados en ellas solo por querer ser una rockstar..Y las chicas las chicas estaban siendo manipuladas por Kikyou..Sango..ella se junto esos días con Sango y que por cierto se la pasaba de bolita en bolita presentandola en verdad era una buena chica..Le gustaba cuando la hacía pasar por un oso pero siempre recurriendo al lado de avergonzarla por sus sentimientos..Era ilógico que las suposiciones de Sango fueran ciertas.

Digamos que Kagome salío al receso viendo como Sango ya le había apartado unas mesas y estaba rechazando a unos amigos de Inuyasha para invitarla algo en el receso..Luego aparecio Miroku.

-SANGUIS-gritaba Miroku mientras todas las chicas soltaban un suspiro el practicamente tenía una relación secreta con la mitad de las chicas, y cuando una se enteraba que andaba con otra rápido cortaba a la más usada y dejaba a la nueva..Y ahí estaba su trofeo nunca ganado "Sango". Con mucha rápidez llegó a lado de Sango dandole un beso amistoso en la boca, lo que causo que Sango se pusiera de un mal humor..Miroku solo puso cara de burla, tal y como lo planeo estaba deseando que la besará otra vez-

Kagome escuchó el llamado de ayuda de Sango..Y digamos que entró en ayuda pero no era muy buena en estas cosas, sacó un popote y cone so amenazo a Miroku.

-dos metros lejos de ella..¡pervertido!-Vaya el lado gótico de Kagome estaba saliendo, no es de la acción como lo dijera si no de la forma esos ojos matadores, esa cara seria como si estubiera enferma-

Miroku sintio miedo era como ver a la niña del aro pero en bonita y se fue corriendo como estupido..Kagome río.

-jajajaja les doy miedo jajaja-se sentía la mala del cuento y Sango tambien estaba asustada-

-o.o no tu tambien u.u?-decía mientras cambiaba su cara por una más tierna se quitaba los colmillos de chiquidracula y dejaba ver su dentadura blanca..-

-te traje estas cosas extrañas-decía Sango, mientras sacaba unos cuadritos muy ricos y compartía su almuerzo con Kagome..Había tienda y Kagome traía dinero para gastar y el segundo receso ella iba a pagar la comida de Sango-

-juró que si ese perver me toca lo mato-decía Sango colorada..de la rabia no no era rabía era pena..Si Sango se ponía penosa en frente de Miroku no iba a delantarse a los hechos pero que bueno Sango & Miroku sentandos en un árbol dandose besitos en la boquita jajajaj se chistoso se escucharía-

Los alumnos volvierón a regresar a sus salones y cuando regresó traía una guitarra electrica para música pero la guitarra no estaba la comenzó a buscar y vio hasta en el mini-libreró que tenían los maestros pero nada..Se asomo por la ventana y la vio estaba su hermosa guitarrá tirada hasta el suelo..Suerte y no era el tercer piso pero su guitarra sufrio daños T.T.

-guitarris mi amor voy por ti-iba a salir del salón pero Kikyou checaba los retardos así que no pudo hacerlos..Pero al ver su cara de burla entonces supo que ella tenía que ver algo con esto-

Se acercó a ella...

-ve por mi guitarra!-decía muy enojada, mientras Kikyou rápido la alejaba de ella, trono sus dedos por en frente de Kagome y esta los siguio tenía uñas y ella no-

-osea cero que ver tu onda punky junky conmigo-se burlaba solo alguien tan tonto se pudo haber burlado de eso..En pocas palabras las amigas de Kikyou..Sango que llegó mientras alejaba a un pervertido Miroku miró como estaban molestando a Kagome pero Kagome tenía calladitas a todas.-

-osea eres una (censurado) que vales (censurado) no tienes ni la (censurado) de cuanto te odio maldita estuída (censurado) desgraciada, si fuera por mi tu estubieras en la (censurada) por que yo valgo más que tu (censurada) de (censurado)-dijo Kikyou que ante cada groseria aparecía algo que impidiera decirlas, Kagome la miró con sarcasmo-

-mira maldita desgraciada de (censurado) tu vida y la mía son diferentes tal vez mi padre se (censurado) a tu madre pero dentró de todo es mi guitarra y te agradecería que fueras por ella-decía Kagome sonando no tan vulgar como Kikyou pero al menos de una forma que le diera miedo, Kikyou se hizó la posee de grandeza y entonces con una de sus uñas pellizco en brazo de Kagome-

Kagome soltó un grito muy leve de dolor..Y entonces estornudo viendo a Kikyou burlarse..Salío del lugar y Kagome se frotó su brazo estaba comenzando a sangrar..T.T

-maldita desgraciada ¬¬-decía Kagome sobandose regresandose a sentar con brusquedad, mientras Sango la miraba-

-que paso?-preguntó de una manera molesta al ver la cara de enfado de su mejor amiga..Inuyasha y Miroku estaban pláticando de cosas de hombres pero a Inuyasha le daba mucha pena el mirar a los ojos a Kagome por que digamos que bueno cosas de el..Miroku en verdad no lo entendía, en los recreos estaba viendo como Kikyou lo conquistaba e Inuyasha pues casi cae ante uno de sus juegos crueles..Hasta al pobre de Miroku se intento ligar con tal de hacer sentir celos a Inuyasha..¬¬ maldita idiota..-

-es que mi guitarra ventana asomate-decía Kagome no podía hablar, nuevamente Kikyou estaba haciendola sentir inferior nunca tubo tantos amigos como ahora, bueno si pero no tanto..Sango se dio un giro haciendo que su gorra quedará de lado y así fue a ver que su guitarra ya no estaba-

La maestra de ciencías llego y todos se quedarón como si estubieran jugando a los encantados..Congelados sin moverse..

-maestra-

-CALLATE Ò.Ó!-decía la maestra exaltada, mientras Kagome solo decía un sí vagamente, Kikyou llegó con sus mejillas acaloradas y algo sudada, mientras sacaba la guitarra de Kagome..La maestra le dio permiso de entrar-

-mi guitarra...-decía Kagome mientras la maestra se volteaba y dejaba que Kagome fuera por su guitarra pero Kikyou por maldad la tiró al suelo antes de que llegará a los alumnos no les importó si la maestra los regañaba pero la guitarra de Kagome dio un buen toque al suelo..De tal forma que hizó ruido Kagome sentía que su corazón se rompia en miles de partes..Su aire se fue y estubo a punto de desmayarse si no era por que Inuyasha se levantaba y le pasaba la guitarra, Kagome regresó a su asiento hecha una robot..Con la boca abierta como si quisiera soltar un grande grito, metio su cabeza a su mochila y mordío con brusquedad el libro de matematicas-

Sango tenía una excelente idea en su cabeza..

-Miroku-le dijo con coquetería Sango, mientras lo miraba de manera inocente Miroku puso su oreja y dejo que la hermosa voz de Sango inundará su sentido agudo del oído, el accedio ante atrevida broma por parte de Sango..-

Sango reía de manera maniaca mientras la maestra la calló con un reporte y la mando con la psicologa Sango de manera apenada fue..Y a pesar de eso seguía riendose de manera sádica al pasar le piso la mochila a Kikyou embarrandole un chicle en el cabello de manera discreta y pasó fuera del salón..

-cierra la puerta n.n-decía de manera amable la maestra Kagome le dedico la señal de dedito contento, mientras todos reían pero la maestra los amenazo con dejarles tarea extra si no hacían lo que ella quería..Inuyasha miraba de reojo a Kagome ella seguía en shock le envio un papelito pero ella ni siquiera lo contesto..Esa guitarra era especial-

Esa guitarra estaba firmada por varios artistas y por su papa y su madrastra que toco a James Blunt un cantante con una cansión muy hermosa..Digamos que su madrastra no era de esas mujeres pesadas que se encargaban de hacerle la vida imposible a los pobres niños..No ella era super buena onda estaba de acuerdo en que pudiera tomar en que saliera y hasta que fuera cantante del rock..Pero su padre era un viejo rabo verde odioso..No sabía como su madrastra podría estar con el..Aun que su madrastra era muy popular por que pues según esto ella era en sus tiempos cantante de opera pero nunca la escuchó cantar tambien se dijo que ella regaló más de dos millones de ropa a niños necesitados sin necesidad de pedirselo al que era su esposo..En verdad era una buena mujer con mente de niña pero buena mujer..

Su padre era el demonio en carne vivo no le permitia andar con patinetas en la casa, nada de fiestesitas..Ni siquiera podía ir al parque a dibujar en las paredes..Estaba prohibido tocar música que no fuera clásica..Y esa guitarra digamos que la consiguio de contrabando y tocaba cuado su padre no estaba y cuando llegaba la sirvienta solamente entraba le tocaba muy fuerte y apaga el equipo y como si nada hubiera pasado..Ultimamente el ruco estaba de buena suerte..Y no solo con ella a su madrastra le dijo que le iba a dar un collar de diamantes y a ella dinero..

Habrá recapacitado sobre su vida aburrida?..u.u no a quien se engañaba quería comprarlas...

-Kagome-decía Inuyasha que le pasaba la mano como tres mil veces seguidas, pero Kagome seguía en babilonia..-

Nadie la podía sacar estaba abrazando a su guitarra..

-Marshall nadie me separá de ti-y abría donde estaba su guitarra y la besaba de la parte de los cables-

-que trauma-decía Inuyasha, pero Kagome lo asesino con la mirada cinco segundos antes Inuyasha hubiera deseado ser besado por Kagome cinco minutos después tenía que pensarlo tres veces para en verdad querer ser la guitarra-

Kikyou estaba luchando por quitarse el chicle todos se reían de ella y cuando llego Sango..Kikyou solamente se puso a llorar Sango era mala era malevola era perversa...T.T

-Kikyou no se te vaya a caer el cabello-le dijo de manera burlesca Sango, mientras se despedia de ella-

Se quedó un par de minutos platicando con una loca desquiciada y traumada Kagome por su bella y hermosa Marshall..el nombre desquiciado de la pobre y torturada guitarra..

-estas enfermita mami te cuidará-le estaba hablando a la guitarra Kagome, mientras ya ok esto les daba miedo-

-o.o Kagome hay gente que te puede ayudar-decía simplemente Sango, mientras Kagome seguía hablandole a la guitarra-

Era receso y entonces Kikyou iba a ir a sacar unos libros ya que tocaba el taller de cada una..Sango estaba espiando a la víctima junto con la traumadita y Miroku estaba cerca..ah si Inuyasha que estaba viendo como las muchachas lo perseguían y se puso una gorra y unos lentes..Y se puso a espiar junto con los otros tres locos...Kikyou abrío el casillero y..."dada" salió un río de kotex aplastandola..Los pocos alumnos que estaban se estaban carcajeando y rápido mandaron mensajes para que viniverán..En menos de tres minutos todos estaban viendo a una apenada Kikyou levantandose y mirando con odio a alguien que estubiera cerca..Pero no vio a nadie conocido..Y su mente se dibujo la cara de la única persona que la odiaba..KAGOME HIGURASHI...Su odio crecío y entonces se fue con mucho odio hasta lograr vcer a todas las pelinegras que no fueran ellas.

Kagome estaba con Inuyasha el la estaba mesiendo en el columpio..

-fuerte fuerte-decía Kagme aprovechandose de que Inuyasha era hanyou y podía tener un doble de fuerza que un simple humano-

-niña díficil...Tus problemas se acercan-decía mientras olfateaba y Kagome rápido al ver a Kikyou con sus cabellos esponjados y su mirada llena de odio ella por acto de cobardía se subio a Inuyasha como si fuera recien casada..Inuyasha la protegio mientras Kikyou la apuntaba con el dedo-

-TU!-decía casi al borde de desgreñarla pero Inuyasha estaba ahí para impedirlo-

-YO?-Kagome estaba haciendose tonta-

-si tu maldita desgraciada por que me hiciste eso?-Kagome no podía delatar a Sango y que mejor que hecharse la culpa-

-POR QUE NADIE TOCA MI MALDITA GUITARRA Y AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITA PERRA ARRABALERA-todos los que estaban ahí sintierón esa mala vibra que Kagome pudo soltar en esos momentos..Inuyasha casi queda sordo por tremenda voz..Así sería roqueando y como perrito faldero fue detrás de ella para calmarla..Iba haciendoles masajitos en la espalda y Kikyou se quedó de manera vengativa, pensando en algo bueno..Y que más que separar esa dulce amistad?-

------

Las chicas seguían carcajeandose..Kagome confeso que cuando la vio pensó que la iba a bofetear..Ya estaba en música y digamos que solo estaban ella y Sango ah si y una gentil chica llamada Ayame era muy agradable y tambien estaba ese chico que Kagome vio rockear su nombre es...Koga...El tocaba la guitarra el bajo, la bateria y un poco el piano electrico..Kagome pues no le saco plática pero Ayame se veía que lo conocia muy bien.

El maestro por ser ya la segunda clase explico que pues tenían que tocar en frente de todos algo con su instrumento..

-Señora Rin que es eso? o.oU-decía el maestro al ver que la chica estaba con una caja de encendedores y pretendia tocar con ellos xD-

Oh si Rin tambien era una buena chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de tercero de preparatoria..Rin no contestó nada se le trabo la lengua y todos la miraban así que fingio una muerte de tres segundos un desmayo los pocos hombres la llevarón a enfermeria pero la llevarón por que era una..mamasita?..

Llegó el turno de Sango..Sango tocaba la flauta algo sencillo que era de familia.

-excelente!-decía el maestro mientras veía como Sango terminaba la cansión de martinillo..Kagome no era la única que llevaba guitarra electrica tambien la llevaba ese tal Koga y otra tipa llenita-

-usted-señalaba a Kagome el maestro-

-ehm si-decía Kagome, mientras conecto la guitarra al amplificador..No la había tocado desde su accidente y la ajustó..Y hasta lograr emitir un buen sonido pues toco..-

El sonido no era de su agrado pero al menos a los demás parecia hacerlo..Se dejó llevar por la guitarra tocandola como una experta haciendo que al final de su cansión todos aplaudierán y ella se diera cuenta que estaba en frente y termino deslizandose quedando en frente de una mujer de mirada sospechosa no supo reconocerla pero ella tambien se encontraba sonriendo.

Kagome se levanto y miró que se fue hasta lo que era el final del pasillo y era donde la mujer estaba pasando la limpieza..Después Koga..Koga tenía más practica que ella pero eso a ella no le importo..

-ustedes serán un equipo-decía el maestro-señalando a Kagome, Sango, Ayame y Koga en un lugar..Ayame tocaba un poco el teclado y eso fue lo que trajo..-

Pero Kagome no se quedó agusto la conserje no tenía vista de ser conserje..Se le quedo viendo un poco pero la conserje se aprendio su físico ..Era mejor ponerse a trabajar..

_continuación_

_**notas de la autora:**_

_**les gusto o no? dejen review gracias por los siete reviews todos me encantarón creanme esto tendrá un fin lindo al igual que un poco de drama o.oU si quieren lemon solo diganme pero no soy muy buena en eso . así que solo diganme**_

_**Por cierto no se desesperen al menos ya estoy retomando mis demás historias nos vemos**_

_**atte:**_

_**wiLLnira**_

_**"el rock es tu pasión y de el es tu corazón"**_


	3. talentos

_**ROCKSTAR **_

**cap.3 talentos**

Como Kagome pensó la conserja no tenia cara de ser conserja..Kouga y Kagome eran los que mejor tocaban la guitarra electrica. Sango estaba viendo a Kagome..en verdad parecía una rockstar como Avril Lavigne, estaba rogando por que alguién descubriera su talento y que Kagome la mencionará como amiga..

Cuando estubó enfrente de todos los de la clase solo pudo agarrar su guitarra y mirar unos ojos dorados y a lado de el unos ojos azules que estaban cerca de ella..Se sintio nerviosa, era la primera vez que tocaba en una escuela. Miró de un lado, una grande y enorme ventana estaba en frente de ella..Kouga la estaba mirando, mientras le decía al profesor que ella iba a encargarse de la calificación de su equipo. Kagome respiró un poco, su aspecto apestaba..La conserje estaba a fuera haciendo sus deberes pero de modo sospechosa..Sus garganta se apretó.

Puso cara de enferma sus ojos comenzarón a nublarse..

-te sientes bien?-le preguntó el profesor, pero Kagome solo se giró al ver a Inuyasha y a otra gente que estaba llegando, pero su mirada castaña se clavo en la dorada-

Su corazón estaba latiendo por dentro era una niña que imploraba dar un excelente espectacúlo con ojitos de corazón que saltaba y se preguntaba cuando iba a empezar la funsión pero por fuera se sentía una jovén temblorosa, sonrío y acomodo su guitarra se estaba haciendo tonta la verdad no hayaba que hacer..Para matar tiempo..

-te estan esperando-dijo Sango, que estaba anciosa por escucharla tocar la guitarra..-

-ya voy-dijo Kagome nerviosa, mientras respiraba..Pensaba en una cansión..-

(nota: la cansión que toque no es mía solo pondré un pedazo).

_-los inviernos de una noche mañanas que fueron y ahora dejame sangrar en tus infiernas la semilla de tu encanto van creciendo vivo fuertes madrugadas que al otro día siento piel de oro rojo enfermo el amor ambidiestro de la luz hacia lo obscuro mágia veneno. De lo obscuro hacía la luz todo nuevo respirarse, emborrachar morir y seguir viviendo..._-y sus dedos seguían tocando la cansión- _Veo en partes lo que tu vez..quieras o no estas adentro, veo en partes lo que tu vez entre lo dicho y lo hecho veo en parte lo que tu vez quieras o no estas adentro, veo en partes lo que tu vez entre lo dicho y lo hecho... Los amores el derroche los finales abiertos lo que habita en otros lados y aún no conosemos...-_La cansión siguio, pero ella dio un tremendo espectacúlo de esos y e quedas "wow wey neta ella toca así de perrón?", pues si toco bien chido y todos terminarón al final de su cansión aplaudiendole-

-EAEEA KAG TE LA RIFAS WEY!-le dijo, Sango ya que vio como todos estaban viendola. El profesor estaba emopcionado de tener un talento-

-que se siente tocar así?-rápido Miroku la aplagio de preguntas, mientras Kagome estaba confundida..-

-osea soy tu amigo no lo olvides-dijo Inuyasha que estaba abrazandola, llevandola al estrellato-

-tu no la harás estrella-dijo Sango a Inuyasha-

-la acercaré alñ estrellato de la escuela no queires?-le preguntó, Kagome por un momento bacilo al contestar y al termino diciendo que sí-

Kouga estaba sintiendo celos por Kagome..Como era posible que el estubiera tocando todos los días, practicando y esas cosas para que no lo tomarán en cuenta..

La conserje grabo el rostro de Kagome..La estaban halabando como si fuera una estrella de rock.

-vamos no es para tanto-dijo mientras la apuntaban. Kikyou intentó meterle el pie, hacerla sentir inferior o cualquier cosa pero no consiguio nada-

Le ayudaban con la mochila en verdad era genial pero YA ERA SUFICIENTE!.

-YA BASTA!-gritó exaltada, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo-no necesito que sean mis niñeros ni mis sirvientes-lo último lo dijo señalando a Miroku que estaba levantandole el dinero..-osea tengo manos y pies..ya es suficiente si quiero convertirme en rockstar fue por una promesa nada más-al decir lo último sus ojos se opacarón fue demasiada tensi´+on y se tubo que ir con los ojos nublados con ganas de llorar-

Cuando siguio caminando solo miró a la mujer limpiando una silla de profesores sus miradas cruzarón, era de piel morena ojos verdes y piel rubio claro. Se le acercó mientras la conserja solamente levantaba su rostro fino.

-tu no eres conserje-le dijo simplemente Kagome, mientras miraba como algunas muchachas se volteaban entre ellas y comenzaban a hablar..-

Veamos como iba vestida iba ropa rockera, su cabello ocultado en una gorra..No le gustaban los colores rosas y la conserje solamente la miró con ojo critico como si su mente pensará "esta muchacha será un gran trabajo"..

-me descubriste-dijo tranquila la mujer morena que dejaba ver una elegante blusa color rosa pastel y unos aretes de perla rosa claro..-

-quién es?-dijo mirandola de manera desafiante-

-pensaba que iba a ser una sorpresa-dijo bromeando, pero Kagome no lo tomó asi. La voz de la supuesta conserje era seria pero a la vez con tintes de humor, logró sacar una sonrisa plena de Kagome ante la explicasión pero no dejaba de perder sus ojos verdes y ponerlos serios-en..en..serio?-preguntó de manera ilusionada esperando que fuera mentira que esta conserje era representante del señor Kaworu Nisuma de la disquera más famosa de todo Japón y que le había gustado la forma en que había tocado y le iban a hacer una prueba si al dueño de la disquera le gustaba pues digamos que...ya estubo y la hizó, tendría propaganda para el tiempo que la disquera quisiera..Si volvía a quedar entonces sería un ícono de la moda que pondría limites, claro ella escogería su tipo de música podría sacar las cansiones que tenía escritas..-

Se sentía emocionada mientras la conserje la jalaba y la llevaba arriba de un carro, después todos corrían en dirección a las clases..Su mochila menos su guitarra estaba en la escuela, en verdad esta mujer llamada Naru estaba loca.

Por la ventana del carro podía ver las cosas moverse no era el movimiento del carro que hacia el viaje llendo derecho, habrá escogido bien?..Eran como a esos concursos de canto a los que participo...

Recordaba perfectamente las veces...en que fue.

_**-flash back-**_

_Una niña de aparentemente 10 años estaba cantando iba agarrada de su madrastra que por cierto llevaba casi a medio equipo de guaruras. Dos de ellos se encargarón de llevarla detrás del escenario y después llego su madrastra arreglandola para que se viera bonita y después se fue a sentar esperando a que pasará Kagome a cantar._

_Cuando Kagome estubo en público todos se movían anciosos en sus asientos, los guaruras estaban quitandose los lentes para ver a la niña que estaba sonriendo y mirando nerviosa a la gente, después su dulce voz comenzo a hablar._

_Si tal vez pudieras comprender_

_Que no se como expresarme bien_

_Si tal vez pudierás hacerte ver_

_Que no hay otra mujer _

_mejor que tu para mí_

_Si tal vez me harías muy féliz_

_Si tal vez me lo podría decir_

_Si tal vez detalle a detalle_

_Podrías conquistarme _

_sería tuya_

_Te quiero tanto tanto tanto_

_Cada día un poco más (mi pequeña traviesa)_

_Te quiero tanto tanto tanto_

_Para mi no hay nadie igual_

_No lo hay.._

_Te quiero tanto tanto tanto amor _

_que ya no puedo más..._

_La cansión no pudo concluir por que su padre llegó y mando a dos guaruras a que la bajarán de ahí sin importarle la gente, su madrastra estaba muy enojada con el._

_Dejó de hablarle por dos días..Pero después vinierón festivales del colegio..Y en esos su padre no se negó._

_Al cumplir los catorce su padre le regalo un disco de música clásica que estaba empeñado en destruir cualqueir sueño si a ella le gustaba escribir dejaba de ser algo bueno que no podría vivir con eso y que iba a pasar con las empresas y con su figura para la prensa..Si quería patinar no estaba bien por que iba a ver a vagos para todo le negaba..Pero lo único que no le podían quitar era cantar...Cantar como las sirenas en alta mar demostrar que era en algo buena..Más de lo que era_

_Fue que en ese cumpleaños decidio cambiar se corto el pelo dejó de ser la Kagome Higurashi buena e inocente para convertirse en un fan del punk y del rock y un poco de metal..Dejó las faldas y se resigno a ser la rebelde andando con su madrastra mantenía secretos ella le ayudaba a escaparse y en ese cumpleaños recibio un pequeño cuarto donde ellas decían que era para estudiar pero en realidad era un minicuarto donde había instrumentos guitarras una pequeña bateria en fin lo necesario para una banda._

_-pide un deseo-dijo su madrastra mientras terminaba de encender las velitas-_

_-"ser la mejor rockstar del mundo"-cerro sus ojos para despues soplar las velitas-_

_Si tal vez ese fue su sueño ver consiertos en MTV, soñar que algún día podría estar ahi pero cada vez que iba a demostrar su talento su padre la cachaba y la hacía pasar por una humillación, la castigaba en fin era un bastardo que valía ceros._

_Pero aparte prometio ser una rockstar..De alguién que era su hermano...El tenía casi como 5 años y ella tenía ya 8...Cuando le escribia a su madre hizó una especial para su hermano donde ella le ponía que iba a volver por el y que iba as er la mejor rockstar a su hermano menor Souta lo prometío..Tal vez era una promesa tonta pero el niño al recibir la carta y que su madre la leyerá con voz ilusionada juró en promesa con su hermana._

_**-End of flash back-**_

Se quedó dentro de su cápsula de sueños imaginarios que nunca iba a suceder, ya Naru se estaba bajando presumiendole a todos que ella era la mejor y no por nada pero era una de las primeras que conseguía a alguien que iba a representar solo para quedar bien con el jefe. Conosiguio un carnet de invitado de la disquera y fue entonces donde Naru le informó que el jefe no hablaba mucho que iba directo al grano pero que era muy tolerante. Kagome solamente asentía a todas las cosas que le decía, al llegar Naru no pidio permiso para entrar solo entró y vio a un señor que estaba leyendo de forma cómoda un libro interesante de psicología, no se veía que era rico se veía decente, elegante. Tenía como unos pasados de los cincuenta años..Usaba lentes que hacían verlo elegante para su edad no tenía arrugas.. Naru lo saludo diciendole que tenía a la chica especial.

-y que instrumentos sabes tocar?-le preguntó el señor, mientras Naru esperaba afuera de la ofisina-

-pues se tocar la guitarra es mi especialidad, la bateria solo un poco, el piano electrico, el bajo, casi de todo-decía de manera tranquila claro tener enfrente a este señor que represento a bandas de rock famosas..-

-estas lista para la prueba?-le preguntó de manera amable, mientras se levantaba y Kagome asentía y solo seguía al señor.-

La llevarón a un estudio, donde era seguro que pudo haber estado Los beatles, the killers, blink, U2, shakira, foo fighters..Una infinidad de artistas, sentía que iba a desmayarse discos de oro y de platino colgados. Premios...Entró al cuarto mientras ajustaba su guitarra y pensaba en la cansión que iba a tocar y a la vez a cantar.

En su mente paso rápido el grupo de blink, pero tenía que impresionarlos por eso escogio a ese grupo.

_Me levanto  
Apago la alarma  
7:30  
Yo te llamo  
No contestas tanta rabia  
Yo te espero  
No te veo  
Me enloquezco  
Me abandonaste  
Me mentiste  
No te quiero._

No, no, no, no  
Más con estos juegos  
Yo no soy una  
Barbie de plástico  
Tengo alma  
Tengo alma.

Estoy en casa  
Leyendo tus cartas   
Hay que mierda  
Soy imbécil por quererte  
Me causas dolor.

No, no, no, no  
Más con estos juegos  
Yo no soy una  
Barbie de plástico  
Tengo alma  
Tengo alma. 

Se quedo esperando alguna crítica, Naru solo le sonreía como si hubiera ¿aprobado?..El dueño de la disquera le estaba sonriendo, mietras ella pues tambien le sonreía se ponían a hablar y Kagome desconecto su guitarra..Se acercarón a ella platicandole sobre las bandas, que iba a ser algo duro si su música no pegaba pero que se iban a tomar el riesgo.

-entonces sí?-dijo emocionada, mientras Naru sonreía y la felicitaba, no a cualquier persona se dejaba así como así..Los puntos fuerón que tocaba muy bien la guitarra y que digamos que sabía cantar-

-tienes idea para el nombre de tu banda?-preguntó Naru ya que iban de regreso, estaba super emocionada quería llorar de la emoción pero debia andarse con cuidado-

-eh..cuál banda?-era como si su cerebro fuera borrado y que fuera una vil looser que no sabía la diferencia entre el punk y el emo core-

-u.u niña-dijo Naru, que era una buena representante..Si la representaba en todas las cosas por ejemplo si Kagome quería comida Naru se la conseguía, si Kagome necesitaba pases VIP para un concierto tambien, en fín era como su niñera pero disfrazado en agente personal y representante.-oye que onda no serás una Avril Lavigne verdad?-preguntó intentando bromear-

-ô.o sería una copia prefiero mi propio estlo-dijo confensandole algo a Naru-

-bueno entonces te llevaré con un estilista y que te arreglen ese pelo por que digamos que así no conseguirás novio-decía de manera tímida-y tienes que buscar nombre para tu banda o tu grupo solo-

-panic!-decía simplemente-

-panic?-decía como pregunta, luego río un poco-

-qué quieres algo como rozen panic o que?-se sintio algo impresionada por lo de rozen panic..-

-por que no one foot chicken?-

-mejor resistol-decía le gustaba ese nombre para su grupo solo era ella y su guitarra y algunos músicos-

-es sexy-confeso Naru, estaciono el auto mientras Kagome salía despidiendose de su agente, pero ella se bajo del carro y activo la alarma de su elegante carro y la acompaño-

Le dijo a la secretaria que Kagome tubo un pequeño negocio y que iba a cuidarla, todos la miraban osea la tipa no era invisible..Solamente estaba mirando a Naru era una mujer solterona divertida que de seguro tenía sexo con los chicos guapos que le gustaba..

Pasarón por un baño y entonces Naru la jaló dentro de el, hubó una pequeña riña de agente y de un inicio por ídolo del rock..Ya que Kagome se mantubó quieta alejando su boca de cualquier instrumento peligroso con integrado lazer, vamos era labial..rosadito..o.oU, entonces le aplicarón un poco le arregló el cabello y la pinto una mínima parte, Naru se arregló un poco más uy abrio el primer botón de su blusa..Era por si se ponían complicadas las cosas.

Kagome buscó sus libros viendo su hermosa patineta guardada...la tomó y miro el reloj que estaba para que todos los vierán 12:45 según su horarío estaban en computación y era primer día de computo, agarró a Naru que estaba saludando a los niños aumentando popularidad y la llevó al tercer piso del cuarto edificio del plantel..Kagome recibio tremenda regañada por parte de Naru ya que había elevador y por apuración tomaron las escaleras con aspecto cansado Naru llegó al salón abriendo la puerta de golpe y todos se le quedarón viendo.

-que se le ofrece?-preguntó el maestro que estaba paseando por el salón con un libro de texto y con sus lentes debajo del puente de la nariz-

-por que esta afuera?-le preguntó el profesor jalando a Kagome que por cierto se veía rídicula Naru hacía mágia con sus manos, se veía un poco más femenina..Todos la mirarón-

-es que..u.u-ideaba una mentira-necesitaba sus pastillas n.n-mentía, unos aguantaban la risa y Naru la ahogaba con su mirada-

-pase se sentará sola por llegar tarde-la voz maldita del profe, mientras veía como Sango le agitaba la mano como emocionada luego se giró a ver una computadora sola que estaba descompuesta..Rápido se fue con Sango pero Naru-

-ô.o a donde vas cachorra?-Ahora le decía cachorra-

-con ella alien ò.ó-decía molesta por que le hayan dicho cachorra-

-no soy alien!-decía Naru mientras la reportaba con el profesor-

-vete a sentar-Naru le sacó la lengua-cachorra pupy pupy-decía Naru habiendole ganado-

-¬¬ eres molesta!-decía molesta Kagome-

-cachorra cachorra n.n-le volvía a sacar la lengua, ok esto para Kagome era humillante-

-YA CALLATE HIGURASHI MOLESTAS!-le gritó desde una esquina Kikyou-

-¬¬ VEN Y CALLAME!-la retó Kagome Naru se puso a ver la pelea de su niña favorita-

-ASH ERES MOLESTA-Kikyo se levanto y fue hasta ella quedando enfrente de ella. Se veía más grande que Kagome-

-hay pues con esos tacones quien no es alta-decía Naru-no le hagas caso osea tu que onda morrita-dijo Naru-

-Kikyou Ferrer-volvía a alabar su apellido Naru se quedó en shock-

-lo conoces?-le preguntó en susurro, mientras Kikyou estaba haciendo a un lado a sus fans-

-pues ella es Kagome Higurashi futura ídolo del rock-decía Naru defendiendo a Kagome-

-ja pues ya no creo que sea la agencia de mi padre es la mejor-

-no me consta tiene puras rameras a sus servicios..No hay duda fuiste hija de la secretaria o de quién!-todos reían ante la grande ofensa que le hizo Naru-

-soy hija de Sol Riveyra-decía mientras Naru abría más los ojos-

-esa cosita tiene hijos..Dios estoy envejeciendo Kagome consigueme esposo T.T-parecía niña chiquita-

-y tu eres de Kagome?..-

-soy su agente personal..Naru...por sierto deberías tener respeto a la futura ídolo del rock...tal vez ella algún dia te saque con sus guapos guaruras de la escuela y te deje a fuera-Lo decía por experiencia-ah es tan genial tener guaruras-

-ya ya dejen de pelear ò.ó!-decía Kagome-voy a sentarme-cuando fue con Sango ella estaba sentada con Miroku alejandolo a bofetadas mientras Inuyasha señalaba su asiento se iba a sentar con Inuyasha eso la hacía sentir maripositas en el estómago y un hermoso sonrrojo se apodero de ella..Naru vio esa escena y se propuso algo..UNIR A ESOS TORTOLOS ENAMORADOS se les veía el amor en los ojos-

Kagome puso atención al profesor, Naru se quedo escribiendo unas cosas de Kagome por ejemplo que look iba a querer etc...El día fue algo pesado y Kagome llegó a su casa diciendole a su madrastra que una disquera la contrato se quedo tambien helada por lo de Kikyou y le aclaró que esa familia era de mujerzuelas..Y a Kagome eso le constaba..

**Continuación**

**Les gusto o no dejen review n.n que me encantan ACLARO ESTO ES UN INUKAG...**

**cap.4resistOl..**

_"Abré tu corazon dejame entrar en el no me digas que no por que te mueres de mi amor"_


	4. resistol

_**ROCKSTAR**_

**cap.4 resistol**

_(nota Inuyasha no me pertenece)_

Kagome estaba todavía escogiendo el nombre de como se iba a llamar iba a cantar pues en electrónica, con guitarra y hasta le iban a conseguir una pequeña banda de puros muchachos buenos y unas muchachas pero quedarón que ella iba a ser la estrella..Estaba saliendo a la escuela, Naru le pidio que le llamará por si necesitaba algo y que mañana le tenía una sorpresa..Naru estaba loca sin duda mañana había clases pero Naru tenía una solución para todo..Iba con Sango con su patineta se detubierón un rato para patinar en un parque..Y este estaba habitado por unos muchachos..Sango entonces se puso a patinar con Kagome aun que Sango era mejor..

-Kagome mira eso-decía viendo la grande rampa que había donde los skatos se subían y daban asombrosos trucos, algo que dejó impresionada a Sango. Kagome solamente se sentaba a mirar-subre-decía Sango decidida, mientras comenzaba a subir y después saludaba a Kagome ya desde arriba, los muchachos estaban viendo a Sango sin duda era mejor que llamarán a un médico-

El viento era perfecto..El sol casi no molestaba, los muchachos se hicierón a un lado para dejar a Sango. Kagome la estaba mirando, ya que vio que lo hacía de una manera asombrada entonces pensó que Sango no es lo que parece aun que se vea fresita y eso sin duda es una chaba super..Quedó asombrada, dando tantas cosas en el aire que hasta le dierón ganas de subir e intentar hacer bien las tecnicas.

La miró bajar los muchachos pues se le quedaban viendo y entonces se acercó a Kagome.

-T.T ya vamonos no les gusto-decía Sango, Kagome estaba divertida y le paso su mochila y tambien agarró la de ella..Sango se iba a ir cuando unos muchachos las llamarón-

-ustedes patinan mucho?-le preguntó usaba un gorro, una camiseta blanca con un pantalón y sus tenis blancos. Un tatuaje de dragón sobre un brazo-

-no mucho-dijo Kagome, mientras Sango solamente lo miraba-

-yo igual-decía Sango, mientras el muchacho se volvía a acercar, las chicas tragarón con dificultad era muy guapo el tipo-

-va a haber un concurso de patinetas el xtrem..será el proximo sábado a las cuatro-le informaba-toma-le estiro con su mano un folleto a Sango y Kagome se quedó viendo el folleto de Sango-

-bueno gracias-decía Sango mientras se despedía y jalaba a Kagome-concurso de ruedas..primer lugar dos mil dolares segundo lugar mil quinientos y tercer lugar mil..-leía Sango, mientras Kagome leía el folleto-vas a entrar?-le preguntó Kagome-

-si-contestaba, mientras iba practicando saltando algunas cosas. Bueno Kagome llegó a su casa así que se despidio de Sango y Sango de ella-

Cuando entró dejo su mochila debajo del recibidor, entró viendo que en la sala estaba su madrastra leyendo una revista.

-Hola-decía Kagome, mientras Kaklen se giraba a saludarla sonriente-

-Oh Kagome va a haber un concurso de bandas el domingo a las seis..pense que tal vez podrías ir -pero Kagome le indico que guardará silencio la agarro de la mano y la llevó a su cuarto-

-me contrato una disquera-dijo emocionada, mientras Kaklen sonreía tambien-

Kagome le contó los detalles y Kaklen parecía emocionada, la abrazó muy fuerte y le deseo lo mejor. Fuerón a comer, mientras Kagome se llenaba con las cosas, no estaba divertida es más se sentía normal..Hasta que Kaklen fue por una botella de vodka para brindar algo pasaba con ella..Ya que ella no era de esas mujeres que acostumbraban a beber por cosas tontas.

Se levantó mientras la veía empezó bebiendo copa tras copa.

-que tienes?-le preguntó Kagome, mientras Kaklen solamente se ponía a llorar ahora que lo pensaba ella era igual que Nau eran adultas pero por dentro solamente eran unas niñas madurando por querer-

-tu padre-dijo sollosando-tu padre me corrío de la casa-dijo mientras abrazaba a Kagome-

-por que?-preguntó mientras la intentaba calmar-

-por que se consiguio a alguien mejor-Kagome abrío los ojos su padre era un patán hacer sufrir a Kaklen si ella era bien bonita, es más solamente caminaba tres pasos y ya era el centro de atención-

-no te va a hechar-dijo Kagome-yo en unos meses conseguire un departamento y podré casi competir con el-decía Kagome, mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse..-

Ellas abrazadas y Kaklen con la botella en la mano, llegó con una elegante rubia de ojos violetas y mirada demoniaca.

-Hola-dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre, su padre era guapo y esta mujer se lo apañaba..¬¬ que grande popo-

-papá quién es ella?-preguntó, Kaklen estaba escondida detrás de ella-

-ella es Katty Wayson-dijo mientras la rubia estrechaba su mano y Kagome ni siquiera la aceptaba-

-oh que bien es de una noche verdad?-la rubia parecío no entender nada, su padre solamente río con un poco de irónia-

-no ella será mi esposa-la rubia tan bonita y tan mujerzuela..Kaklen tan elegante y de su edad con esa inmadurez que a veces le desesperaba-

-papá llevas con Kaklen más de años..-decía esperando hacer reaccionar a su padre-además no te lo permitire-

-quién necesita niños?-bromeaba la rubia, mientras su padre se embobaba en su escote-

-es cierto..puedes quedarte con ella-decía su padre, mientras subia con la rubia-

-ò.ó TE ODIO!-le gritó Kaklen mientras se subia a su cuarto y se ponía a empacar..Kagome se quedó en shock osea que pedo con su jefe?..Si estaba loc0o y era un cachondo y todo eso pero hasta el grado de dejar a la hermosa Kaklen-

Subio a su cuarto si no estaba con su padre podría tocar..Podría ser una estrella del rock..Oh que felicidad, pero tenía que dejar a su padre...Medito unos minutos y eso que nunca estaba con ella quería más a Kaklen que a su padre..Subio a su cuarto y empacó..Su padre tenía un departamento muy grande en la parte del norte..

Miró que Kaklen ya estaba llendose..Y la detubo, iba en un carro que su padre le regalo (era muy rica, obesamente rica.ñ.nUU) bueno su padre era el rico obesamente y sebosamente rico). Y ella era rica pero nadie la conocía solo a su seboso padre(no es que fuera gordo pero en estos momentos lo odíaba y lo iba a odiar..ñ.nU). Subio a Kaklen al carro y después arranco para irse al departamento si estaba lejos de la esta casa, el carro iba lleno de maletas.

-Kaklen ya no llores-decía Kagome, luego Kaklen se limpiaba las lágrimas-

-T.T quién me va a mantener?-Kagome sintio una gota en su nuca que iba a golpearse, y tubo una idea-

Sacó de su pantalón un papel le pidio prestado a Kaklen su celúlar..

_-Hola?-era la voz de Naru por que se escuchaba risas que acaso esa mujer se la vivía en la octaba diversión ¬¬ que envidia-_

_-Naru soy yo-decía Kagome, mientras se estacionaba y se ponía a hablar con Naru-_

_-es que no se a donde irme a vivir..-_

_-ah pues..A MI CASA!-decía emocionada, mientras Kagome la miraba en verdad estaba loca-es muy grande bueno te doy la dirección-_

Kagome rápido supo llegar a la casa, y le explicó todo a Naru, Kaklen congenio con Naru aparte de que eran iguales solo que Naru sabía tratar estas cosas del amor y puras de esas. Kagome simplemente vio la grande casa, le tocó dormir cerca del cuarto de baño era grande y comodo, a Kaklen igual y Naru pensó que así no iba a estar sola..

Esa semana para Kagome fue muy pesada pues tenía exámenes..Y era primera hora

-estudiaste?-le preguntó Sango con los ojos de canica mientras se mordía las uñas-

-es Cívismo-decía de manera obvio, mientras veía entrar al profesor..-

-es que yo-decía Sango-

-yo te ayudaré-le dijo Kagome, mientras veía que Naru le estaba dando suerte detrás de la puerta y llegó la profesora Martínez quitando con su ceboso trasero a Naru-

La maestra entregó el exámen..Kagome estaba viendo que Sango en verdad no había estudiado nada, así que contesto su exámen..Lo termino en casi toda la hora, ya todos se estaban comenzando a levantar le borro su nombre y cambio de exámen con Sango..

-pon tu nombre-le dijo muy bajito de manera disimulada, mientras Sango se ponía nerviosa y le ponía su nombre. Kagome contestó todo lo que pudo y entregó ya casi hasta el toque, donde Sango estaba hechandole ánimos.-

Kikyou había visto que Kagome cambio de exámen con Sango. Kagome le dijo que no se preocupará que ella pues no iba a salir bien pero que le iba a ir bien en las demás materias. Naru entró empujando a Kikyou con la puerta y estampandola con la pared dejandola inconsiente y corrío hasta Kagome.

-no pudiste traer pusto algo menos..-decía Kagome, mientras Sango miraba la ropa de Naru un vestido muy normal hasta muy arriba de las rodillas-

-se ve bonita-decía Sango, luego entró el profesor de álgebra..Un hombre de cabello ondulado rubio y de ojos verdes..Muy guapo por el que las chicas babeaban. Inuyasha le envio un papelito a Kagome diciendole de que el sábado iba a haber fiesta en grande en su casa que corriera la voz..-

Naru se disculpó con el profesor y salío a comprar algo, mientras veía el grande colegio..Miró su reloj era hora de hacer algo bueno por Kagome...Sonrío un poco, mientras entraba de neuvo al salón de clases, el profesor se encontraba escribiendo algo y Kagome estaba diciendole que si iba a ir mañana a la fiesta..Kikyou entonces la hizó sentir inferior.

-pero tu no puedes ir-dijo Kikyou-solo van muchachas no lesvianas-

-Inuyasha a ti te caen mal las lesvianas?-le preguntó Kagome, guiñandole un ojo en forma de que le siguiera el rollo-

-no para nada de hecho ver dos viejas besarse es de lo mejor-decía emocionado, mientras Miroku decía que si ya que una vez en la playa...-

_-flash back-_

_Inuyasha y Miroku iban a ir a correr a la playa era su primer día y lo hacían por que tenían que para no ser unos flacuchos..(esto fue casi al entrar a la secundaria). CUnado sus miradas se perdierón al ver a dos mujeres besarse en medio de toda la gente, se detubierón viendolas mientras ellas se seguían besando._

_-amigo-decía Inuyasha que de por sí estaba cansado y su corazón latía con fuerza tenía taquicardía, pero ver a dos mujeres besarse es...-_

_-oh dios eso es lo que más me excita-decía Miroku de manera pervertida, mientras iba y les pedpia un autografo-_

_Las muchachas solamente rierón y se lo dierón..Los chicos se hicierón amigas de ellas y desde ese día nunca dejarón de faltar a su ejercicio..O.o_

_-end flash back-_

-pero Kagome tu no eres lesviana-decía Miroku-

-a no?-decía Kikyou-entonces por que siempre me anda molestando-

-ella no puede tirarle a ese bando por que siempre se le queda viendo al trasero de Inuyasha.-decía Miroku-cuando hace así-decía mientras se tallaba la nalga izquierda..ella te ve..es más hasta creo que sabe tu talla amigo-

-Kagome que pena me miras-decía Inuyasha fingiendo estar colorado-

-yo..yo..-esto le asfixiaba, no ella no-

-¬¬ quién es la de la mente sucia?-decía Miroku hechandole la culpa a Kagome-

-o/o yo..no-decía Kagome mientras veia entrar a Naru y jalarla osea estaba charlando con sus cuates..menos Kikyou que era una extraña looser entre ellos-

Los chicos rierón, más al saber que Kagome tenía una sexy y cachonda niñera que podía ser una gatita traviesa y la vil chica inocente..una perfecta convinación. Kagome salío con Naru se lo agradecía por primera vez en toda la vida, Naru entocnes la seguía jalando hasta subirla a la fuerza a su carro y llevarla lejos.

Mandó a unos sujetos para que le copiarán todo..Si ellos eran Kagome Higurashi en estos momentos. Inuyasha pensaba en el sonrrojo atrevido de Kagome en verdad le caía bien es más estaba seguro que ella no era como todas..Claro Sango era tambien su mayate

-MAYATEE!-gritaba en frente de todos, mientras Sango se levantaba igual que el-

-MAYATE!-le gritaba tambien Sango, mietras el profesor los sacaba. Inuyasha salío mientras la abrazaba de los hombros e iban juntos por su reporte(mayate: es como novio mayaton pero de hombres o de mujeres como gays y lesvianas -.- pero ellos se dicen así)-

Salierón mientras llegaban con la prefecta..

-WATSUMAREEE!-gritó Miroku y el profesor tambien lo sacó ahora eran tres mayatones-MAYATEEEEEEEEEEES!-gritaba bien emocionado, mientra slos otros dos tambien lo saludaban e iban los tres por sus reportes-

Cuando le pidierón los reportes a la prefecta..Pusierón un dilema.

-que le vas a poner?-le preguntó Sango a los chicos, mientras ellos pensaban-

-por revelar mis inclinaciones sexuales-bromeaba Inuyasha-oh esto será tan genial-decía malvadamente-y tu?-

-por incriminar al perrio scoby doo-decía Miroku, mientras esperaban que ponía Sango..Ella nunca fue zurda pero estaba escribiendo con ella, ella nunca era callada y estaba seria-

-y tu?-le preguntarón Inuyasha y Miroku al mismo tiempo, viendo que Sango estaba riendo-

-por decirle Mayate al mayate-

Los tres reían y esperarón a que dierán el toque para entregarle al profesor los reportes..Y no eran los únicos a Kikyou la saco por andarse maquillando, a Hojo por andarle picando el trasero a la de adelante..Malditos escuincles. Se sintierón solitos pero cuando llegará Kagome serían los cuatro sexys mosqueteros.

Inuyasha estaba viendo en el recreo como Kikyou pasaba enfrente de el y luego lo saludaba y se detenía a hablar con el. En estos momentos estaba deseando que fuera Kagome y no Kikyou con Kikyou todo era así de que "bien mono, osea super divis y mega nice wey" y con Kagome todo era al natural si ibas a hablar era natural sin fingir ser otra persona o ser alguien que nunca podría ser. Se puso a ver como Sango estaba golpeando a Miroku por que la gente le importaba la popularidad.

-Inuyasha que se siente ser el chico más popular de toda la escuela?-Inuyasha dudo un poco al contestar-

-osea yo naci siendolo-decía mientras se iba y dejaba a una fan con una foto de el.-

Luego se iba a la estación de radio de la escuela a poner lo féliz que estaba por que la super estrella de futbol le había dicho algo unas tiernas palabras..

El sueño de Sango era ser una grande artista o una pintora, quería mostrar su arte a toda la gente aun que a vece ssolo quería ser una oficial de polícia..Pero si iba a ser ella iba a tener que ser una vendedora de helados y con eso lograría hacer quebrar el negocio. El sueño de Miroku era ser el mejor abogado el de Inuyasha ser campeón mundial futbolista..Aun que tambien quería estar a lado de Miroku y de sus amigos pero se iba a tener que hacer cargo de la cadena de hoteles que tenía su padre.

Estaban en clase de literatura donde la maestra dejaba expresar el amor a los libros y a la escritura.

-y bien quiero que digan una frase-decía la maestra mientras empezaba con el de la primera fila...Llegó a Sango.-

-todo tu futuro depende de tus sueños-decía mientras la maestra decía un sí en forma de asentir-entonces que esperás para irte a dormir?-los muchachos reían-

Después llego el turno de Miroku..

-para que beber y conducir si puedes fumar porro y volar?-otra vez volvían a reir, estos niños eran cómicos y descargaban chistes de internet ¬,¬-

-si la sociedad te da la espalda TOCALE LAS NALGAS!-decía Inuyasha bien emocionado, ya la maestra aguanto todo..Desde eso hasta el último compañero con la frase de las gallinas-

---

Naru le dio la mejor sorpresa a Kagome..estaban en una estetica de belleza y no cualquier estetica si no una lujosa..

-yo no puedo pagar esto-decía Kagome, pero las muchachas la agarrarón-

Le lavarón el pelo..se lo cortarón de una forma moderna dejandole un gracioso copete..Le sacarón la ceja, le quitarón el bigote le depilarón las piernas..eso duele un montón y no lo recomendaba, después la arreglarón su cabello era lacio y estaba bien decorado..Le perforarón los oídos así que ya podía suar aretes y gasto a lo loco con tarjetas de crédito..Pero todo iba a valer la pena y más...

-entones te llamarás resistol?-preguntaba Naru que estaba anotando los datos en su computadora-

-si-respondía Kagome, que estaba viendo como no necesitaba teñirse el pelo pues ya lo teníoa muy hermoso. Naru tecleo **_"rësistol"._**Así se vería y genial. agome asintio ya que le gustaba la forma en que Naru lo escribio-

Que padre iba a ser una rockstar y podría faltar a clases..

_**Continuación..**_

**Gracias por los reviews me encanta n.n dejen review en este capítulo asís abre si le gusto el capítulo bueno nos vemos (este fic es totalmente INUKAG)..**

**nos vemos**

**atte:**

**w i l l n i r ä!**


	5. tres días

_**ROCKSTAR**_

**Cap.5 tres días**

_"Cambiaste mucho por fuera, pero sigues siendo la misma"_

Era..un día y era temprano, pues escuchaba perfectamente el taconeo de Naru taladrarle la cabeza. Luego se acercó destapandola toda, dejando ver que dormía en ropa interior..Naru rápido río al ver el calzón rosita..

-jajajaja calzón rosita XD-se reía Naru, Kagome no estaba en sus cinco sentidos estaba dormida..DORMIDA!-

Se levantó de mala gana y luego quién sabe como pero ya se estaba bañando. Se tocó las piernas estaban lisas..Ya no necesitaria depilarse, se talló el cabello mientras discutía con un mechón..Salío de bañarse..Y se metio al cuarto vio un tanga y ropa informal. Revolvío su maleta hasta sacar saus boxers y alguna ropa comoda, pero solo encontró ropa interior..Y vio la ropa un pantalón de mezclilla que dudaba su le quedaba era desgarrado de las rodillas, una blusa normal y unos tenis...era muy a la moda, no le importó pues tenía sueñoy hambre, así que salío..

Vio a Naru...Ella estaba sonriendo con una secadora y una aliasadora en la mano..

-yupi siempre quise hacer esto-decía divertida, mientras sentaba a Kagome y ella bostezaba-

Se quedó dormida y así pudo cumplir su misión arreglarle el bendito cabello dejandolo lacio y le piso un pasador que solamente detenía el copete y le puso lipgloss, la pinto como si fuera a una fiesta dejandola ver tierna y natural..Cuando Kagome despertó no se fijo.

-me tengo que ir adiós ruca-se despidio, bostezando y agarrando la gorra que olía a sudor y que por cierto le cubría el cabello, salío en el recibir agarrando su patineta..-

Naru se quedó en casa..El dueño de la disquera pensaba que era hora de una demostración de voz, esa cansión se quedo grabada solo quería más cansiones y estaba listo..Naru sacó su celúlar y le llamo a Kagome..

_-se me olvido decirte tienes que conseguir cansiones..-dijo Naru de manera motivadora, mientras Kagome solamente decía un sí, sí molesta-_

Colgó mientras lo guardaba en su bolsa del pantalón por cierto como podían andar con un pantalón así, ajustado y ceñía su hermosa figura andaba en panieta y era fácil.."que demonios querrá Naru mis cansiones"pensó, mientras iba imaginandose en medio de miles de gente observandola tocar la guitarra y cantar..Es más si solo cantaba , no necesitaba tocar para mostrarle al mundo lo importante que era saber tocar algún instrumento. Llegó cansada sintiendo que se le olvidaba algo, pero no le importo pues su adorada Marshall estaba encima de su cama...durmiendo a su lado.

Entró viendo a todos sus amigos correr, no tría reloj y le daba pensa pena, así que calculo con el sol..Pero no necesito saber más pues todos empezarón a correr como si un extraterrestre estubiera en su salón..Luego llegó a su casillero preguntandose por que todos corrían y porque gritaban..Oh ahí venía Sango corriendo..

-KAGOME O.O-decía Sango, viendo vestida de manera muy femenina a Kagome-

-oye que pasa?-preguntó con confianza y luego despertó pues llegó Miroku abrazandola para llevarla con Sango al patio..-

-ya lo verás-le dijo Miroku mientras todos seguían corriendo o era olvidadiza o no notó que había música-

Kagome despertó rápido..momento esto era un patio trasero, y había un escenario..con tipitos brincando y gritando por que estaban tocando, entonces logró entender algo...

-no, no, no-decía intentando safarse y dar hacía atrás pero al hacerlo quedo viendo a Inuyasha ojo por ojo, algo que la hizó sonrojar y voltearse con mucha brusquedad-

-vamos es tu pasión lo deseas-decía Miroku, mientras Kagome rápido palidecia, Inuyasha le dio una miradita y Miroku se ponía de lado-nena date una vuelta-le ordeno Inuyasha, Kagome se puso roja y Sango la obligó a darse una vuelta-

-ô.o no seas simple sube y da un show u.u por que si no lo haces entonces no te conocerán-decía Miroku, Kagome entonces intentó decir algo-

-pero.. . no tengo cansiones-decía mientras los chicos se mirarón-

-osea inventala es más se conforman con barney-decía Inuyasha-y te vez sexy quitate esa gorra-decía intentandole quitar la gorra, pero Kagome se puso la mano en la gorra y evitó que se la quitarán estaban peleandose el quería quitarle la gorra y ella estaba luchando por que no se la quitará, pero una intervensión de Miroku y su gorra no estaba y su cabello callo de modo de cascada, y todo sedoso-

-chica te hicierón un cambio-decía Sango-ropa nueva, corte de pelo, te sacarón la ceja, el bigote, traes aretes..Dios eres una diva-Kagome negó-

-¬¬ nunca-dijo..Luego recordó lo que olvido-

-vamos sube a tocar-decían insitandola, ellos obviamente negaban que no traía a Marshall-

-es..que no puedo tocar-abrío enormemente los ojos, pues bien sabía que no traía a Marshall-no traigo a Marshall-los chicos pusierón cara de duda, y entonces Kagome rápido trago saliva de manera díficil-mi guitarra no la traigo-los chicos abrierón los ojos y entonces Sango le reveló un pequeño secreto-

-ò.o Kagome es tu responsabilidad traerla-decía sermoneandola Sango-

-¬¬ si tu deber ¡tonta!-decía Inuyasha, mientras ahora miraban a Miroku el estaba viendo cantar a Kikyou en verdad estaba haciendo el oso, Kikyou cantando iUk!-

-si das oso-decía girandose a ver a Kagome, pues Inuyasha le pico con algo en la nalga-TxT mi nalguita!-decía-

Kagome entonces comenzó a dar vuelta como león enjaulado..

-ustedes ocultán algo-decía desconfiando un momento de ellos-

-si te inscribimos en esto y queremos que cantes-decía Miroku soltando el chisme como vieja mitotera, pero el no era mitotero-

-ò.o hicierón mal ahora para que ustedes queden-Decía, pero no alcanzo a terminar pues vio llegar a Naru correr con sus perfectos senos moviendose..Y su hermoso cuerpo llegando hasta ella y a lado con su guitarra...Todos dejarón de ver a Kikyou para ver a esa chica correr, en verdad era chica..osea que dierán por tener una agente como Kagome-

-LINCHEN A KAGOME!-gritaba un muchacho de un semestre menor que ella y todos se le quedarón viendo-

-¬¬ oigan no soy lesviana-decía mientras Naru llegaba y le daba la guitarra-

-ñ.nU sabía que la necesitarias-fingían no saber nada de este embrollo-

-ò.ó no tocaré maldita sea-decía exaltada, mientras tomaba a Marshall y se iba con ella-

-y la siguiente es KAGOME HIGURASHI-todos se preguntaban quién era ella. Luego recordarón a la muchacha que tocó en la clase de artísticas y rápido le aplaudierón, Kouga seguía muriendose de envidia, claro Kagome no lo sabía-

Cuando escuchó su nombre solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón y estaba segura que como le pasaba seguido alguien la llevó hasta enfrente del escenario, el fondo perfecto era de grillitos, esperando que ella tocará algo..

-hey hola-decía mientras intentaba sacar un gesto humoristico-esto se llama-pensaba mientras figuraba una cansión chida, no podía pensar mucho pues comenzaba a impasentarse así que se le ocurrío. El tono era corrido y solamente estaba mirandoa su público, mientras todos, en verdad se estaba esforzando. Estaba viendo a todos, empezaban a bailar y a distinguir la cansión sin previo avisto ahí estaban sus nuevos amigos, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku haciendoles segunda como si fueran viejas de cabaret-_Tal vez esto es lo mejor pues lo nuestro no jalo, me pasaba todo el día pensando. que esto no va a ser igual ya tenía que terminar al fin y al cabo no tenía caso. Ya no te veía igual dejaba el tiempo pasar haber si algún día tu te dabas cuenta-_su voz era la de un vil muchachito que le encantaba el rock-_pero eso no paso hasta que un buen día llego oh, oh, oh, no preguntes por que ya no quiero saber las cosas cambian tal vez lo mejor era decir adiós ya no jalaba no no...-_regresaba a tocar la guitarra el tono era genial y todos estaban encantados-_creo que no entendiste bien no te gusto ya lo se eso que quieres nunca podrá suceder tratalo de aceptar y dejame de molestar ar ar ar. No me preguntes por que ya no quiero saber las cosas cambian las cosas cambian YA NO JALABA NO NO-_volvía a cantar como experta uniendose a los chicos que estaban bailando levantando una pierna con otra y haciendo medio desmadre-

Claro era más interesante estar con ellos sin necesidad de cantar..

_-no me preguntes por que..ya no quiero saber las cosas cambian las cosas cambian-_Terminaba de cantar, mientras todos le aplaudían ella regreso con sus amigos y se inclíno-

-OTRA, OTRA, OTRA, OTRA-por que pensaba que Naru tenía algo que ver con esto..?-LENTA, LENTA-gritaban otra vez mientras estaban todos admirandola en verdad toda la escuela estaba viendola-

Esta otra cansión que empezaba con la guitarra...Sonaba chido neta..Como había prometido una de amor..

Al escuchar la tonada muchos pensaban que en verdad se entregaba a su trabajo.

_-como poder recuperar tu amor, como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón..mi mundo solo gira por ti..Como sanar este profundo dolor siento correr por mis venas tu respiración...Estoy tan conectada a tii que hasta en mis sueños te veo sin ti yo me muero Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste con mis besos, con mis besos y mis sueños_-en verdad quería esta cansión que hasta sintio que unas cuantas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos-

No estaba viendo a nadie, solamente estaba viendo como las chicas cantaban y luego daban discretas miradas a las demás personas, solo cantó dos cansiones...Cuando termino esta cansión simplemente solo vio al que iba en su otra ciudad..Y ahí fue que tocio un poco y habló por el microfono.

-TU-gritó, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo y el muchacho tambien se estaba acercando-

Volvío a verlo..Era el cabello castaño y ojos verdes, guapo..Todos se girarón al ver al que Kagome estaba hablandole a Inuyasha esto le dio celos..Pero Kagome siguio viendolo..No hayab que hacer..Los muchachos imploraban otra, pero era hora de bajarse del escenario.

-Kagome-decía bien contento, mientras Kagome lo miraba con rareza..Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban cerca-

-raro-dijo, mientras lo miraba las cosas no terminarón de una buena forma-

-Kagome escuchame-decía el muchacho, mientras Kagome se detenía y se quitaba la guitarra-

-que?-dijo al fin molesta-

-tienes tres días para renunciar a esto o tu padre te meterá en un internado-decía de manera severa-

-eh?-decía confundida-Naru-rápido llamaba a su agente, la agente se acercó-

-si?-

-ehm pasame una cita con el jovén dentro de tres días-el mcuahcho río a veces ella era graciosa-

-olvidaba lo graciosa que eras-luego miraba a sus amigos-

-oye en serio luego vienes-decía, mientras regresaba molesta-y por cierto-se giraba a verlo-EL AZUL NO SE TE VE BIEN-le gritó, mientras sentía su poder fluir-y si quieres verte punk osea cambia los zapatos y arreglate el peinado y me hablas cuando dejes de ser un perro de mi padre-se giraba molesta, a veces olvidaba que podía ser como Kikyou se quedarón viendo eso hasta que ella entró muy molesta a la escuela y sacó su celúlar-

Necesitaba hablar con sus contactos..

_-Rin este hola oye ehm me puedes hacer un favor?-preguntó con su voz neutral-_

_-si claro-respondía la muchacha-_

_-puedes decirme que planea mi padre dentro de tres días-Rin río muy bajito. pero luego calló-_

_-nada agradable-decía Rin nerviosa-temprano piensa ir por ti para llevarte al internado de monjas..Después tiene una junta-la voz de Rin se calmó-_

_-gracias-_

Salío del lugar mientras miraba a Hojo estaba a punto de irse..

-sigues siendo un mentiroso desgraciado-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura-perro del mal-dijo, dandole la espalda-

-hey ¬¬-se defendía-tu no eres una blanca palomita-

-al menos no como arroz con popote-dijo regresandosela-

-pff tu como sabes-

-vamos te vi zorrear a un hombre..GAY!-dijo divertida, mientras Hojo sentía la ira crecer en sus venas-

-así pues bien gay pero bien que gritaste-

-jajajaja pffff no confundas los ovarios con tus webos-dijo divertida, mientras Hojo seguía mirandola-

-no los confundas tu-

-aprendí la diferencia hace mucho tiempo..Vamos Hojo sal ya del closet-dijo riendose-

-sal tu-

-no puedo me apagaste la luz al salir-

Vaya en verdad nunca le iba a parar la boca, solo pudo ver como se iba Hojo molestó..Sango estaba asombrada en verdad ella así, luego la vio ponerse fría y distante.

-o.o eh yo perdón u.u-se disculpaba-

-eres una minita de oro-decía Inuyasha agarrandola por los hombres y presumiendo que tenía a la campeona-

-cuando aprendiste a defenderte?-le preguntó miroku-

-ú.ù cuando...ehm..-empezaba a recordar-cuando fue importante hacerlo-contestaba de manera serena-

-Kagome que vas a hacer?-le preguntó Naru, mientras Kagome ponía cara pensativa-

-supongo que le dire a mi madrastra que ella tenga mi custodia-

-ella no es tu madre biologica-

-no lo es pero ella tanto como mi -se le ilumino el foco-eso es eres inteligente yo lo sabía GRACIAS-decía mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sango-

Salío de la escuela muy emocionada, mientras todos se quedaban viendo eso..Kagome en verdad le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sango..

Inuyasha digamos que desde que la vio con esa imagen se había quedado impresionado era muy bonita detrás de esa fealdad que la escondía y de esa coraza marimachona..La vierón regresar con dos gorilones sujetandole de las manos, entonces se quedó pensando en un nuevo plan.

-esto no me lastima-decía mientras se quedaba con ellos-ù.u diablos-volvía a decir-

-di que piensas-dijo Inuyasha, que estaba hechandole aire a una Kagome con ganas de humear el humo retenido-

-pleaneo hacer que mi madrastra me firme un permiso n.n-decía de manera tranquila-

-o.o Kagome eres brillante-decía Miroku-

-T.T no me quiero ir al internado-decía de manera llorosa, mientras se abrazaba a sus amigos-u.u si me voy los extrañare mucho-

Se estubierón abrazando y Naru le puso sin querer sus senos en la nuca a Miroku este casi se desangra por la nariz..

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola n.n como verán esto salío rápido (no se por que ¬,¬)..**

Oigan estan bien verdad :D? bueno el INUKAG no se desesperen vendrá pronto, solo quiero enfatizar (hay wey y esa palabra!) quiero aclarar pues que..pues al menos son amigos y más o menos ya sabrán quienes son los malos..Rine s la secre ñ.nUUU(en uno de pobre florera y en la otra de secrete chale..) YA ME ENCARGARE DE HACER UN FIC SESSHO & RIN LO JURO \m/..

Oh los invito a leer el fic de "THE NEW BOY"..(si es así verdad) ¬¬ el fic esta curadisismo...(no promete que iran al baño después de cada capítulo pero al menos promete diversión ) ô.o eso dio risa . U digan la verdad se que tengo sentido del humor..

Bueno XD jajaja como ando de buen humor...(se nota o.oU?)

**Antes de que termines de leer NECESITO PERSONAJES PARA ESTE FIC..SI PERSONAJES QUE USTEDES TENGAN...SI DECIDEN SOLO NECESITO QUE LLENEN ESTO:**

**nombre completo:**

**sexo:(no si practica relaciones sexuales ke sexo es)**

**edad:(de preferencia que no sea un chiquillo de 11 años)**

**como viste: (si nada raro de que siempre se vista de payaso ñ.nU)**

**actitud: (si como es frío, buena onda, gentil, amigable, idiota, looser. Si saca buenas calificaciones o algo así)**

**Y si quieren agregarle algo más son bienvenidos (no pregunten por que lo hise xD jajaja)..Oh si es por que hay gente popular mucha y la verdad digamos que necesito que me den una idea es como SI USTEDES ESTUBIERAN EN ESTE FIC...**

**POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO . !**

**atte:**

**w i l l n i r a **


	6. promesas

_**ROCKSTAR**_

**cap.6 promesas**

Aún estaba aturdida, y si su padre si la mandaba lejos?..Si lo hacía que iba a hacer?.

Se encogío un poco mientras curvaba su espalda y escondía su rostro con su gorra, su pantalón ya estaba muy desgarrado pero aún así se veía asombroso..Siguió manteniendo su mente ocupada..Tan ocupada que no notó que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-es mi culpa-susurraba, mientras se deprimía más..-ù.u es un desgraciado hijo de papi-volvía a susurrar, aun que al final termino llorando-T.T me hubiera quedado con mi mamá..ella me hubiera dejado ser una rockstar-volvía a susurrar-y ese Hojo-termino llorando, y alguien la abrazo-

-tranquila-le dijo, mientras la pegaba a su pecho-

-Inu..Inuyasha-susurró toda roja, mientras luego sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre el de ella, en verdad le gustaba estar así se sentía tranquila-

-tranquila-dijo mientras veía la gorra de la chica, nunca iba a cambiar-pase lo que pase por favor nunca cambies-dijo de manera tranquila..Kagome se abrazó de el-

A lo lejos estaba un Miroku y una Sango espiando a esos dos.

-era hora..-dijo Miroku, mientras tocaba zona prohibida. El aura de Sango se hizó rojo y entonces golpeo a Miroku le enterró una rama del árbol en el pecho y se tiro sobre el el-

-oye-dijo Sango, que estaba arriba de el y el estaba abrazandola por la cadera, mientras hacía a Sango sonrojar-¬/¬ ya sueltame-decía sonrrojadisisma, mientras Miroku reía de manera discreta..Y luego se levantaba con Sango para seguir observando-

Inuyasha estaba viendo a Kagome..

-quiero prometerte algo-dijo de manera seria Kagome. sintiendo unas ancias terribles por besarlo, pero sin embargo trago saliva algo que le dolío mucho-si mi padre me envía al internado..por favor..Inuyasha-le gustaba oír mucho como Kagome decía su nombre, en un tono cálido y delicado-

-si-dijo, mientras veía como Kagome se aferraba más a el, le gusto..Le gustó mucho sentir así a Kagome, la estaba protegiendo-

-...nunca..-dijo, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, pero con la camisa de Inuyasha estas se secarón...Inuyasha la estrechó más, sintiendo seguridad...Solo seguridad y su corazón bombear tan fuerte que dolío-..nunca..me..-detenía su voz, para sentirse apenada..Solo escuchaba su corazón, lo fuerte que la sangre corría por sus venas, lo fuerte que su corazón vibraba solo por estar enfrente de Inuyasha-..olvides-dijo en susurró, mientras Inuyasha sonreía..-

-nunca..te olvidare..-dijo, mientras ocultaba su mirada en el cuerpo de Kagome, un fuerte viento hizó en ese lugar que la gorra de Kagome soltará su cabello-

Este se encontraba enmarañado, pero no feo..Inuyasha le arregló el cabello, mientras le levantaba el rostro y apreciaba esos hermosos ojos de Kagome..

-Inuyasha-Inuyasha sonrío al volver escuchar su nombre-..me..gustas mucho-dijo mientras se acercaba de manera rápida y besaba a Inuyasha-

-Ka..gome-era tal vez una de las primeras veces u ocasiónes que escuchaba su nombre de manera cálida-

-Inuyasha-decía otra vez de manera seria-ò.ó si tu me llegas a lastimar emocionalmente juró que desearas no haber nacido...-Inuyasha palidecio, en ningun momento ella dejaría de experimentar tristeza y a la vcez felicidad-

El tambiena cercó sus labios para besarla una manera más necesitada y enseñandole un nuevo truco a Kagome..

Miroku y Sango sentían...maripositas en el estómago, era demasiado romantico para ellos..Así que sin darse cuenta y para no ver, Miroku abrazó a Sango y entonces paso su mano por zona prohibida, Sango lo golpeo y entonces se fue molestá de que ese idiota de Miroku nunca cambiaría. Miroku se quedó molido por tremendos golpes de Sango..

Inuyasha agarró de la mano a Kagome y ambos salierón de la escuela..El ayudó a Kagome a cruzar la pared de cemento, el segundo fue el..Pues primero ayudo a Kagome..Miroku entonces se iba a levantar para irse, pero vio como pasaban cerca de su escondite..Kikyou y Kouga..

Se escondío más...Mientras escuchaba sus voces decir algo.

-firma aquí-dijo la voz avará de Kikyou que le enseñaba un papel y Kouga lo firmaba-

-estas segura que seré una estrella?-preguntó de manera ambiciosa, mientras Kikyou reía...-

-confía en Kikyou...te aseguro que serás mejor que Kagome..pero-dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre la boca de Kouga evitando que el hablará y la interrumpiera-..pero..antes querido Kouga...tendrás que hacer que su seguridad se vaya al caño..yo me encargaré de Inuyasha tu encargate de Kagome-volvía a decir, mientras daba media vuelta esperando los papeles..Kouga se los dío y entonces su trato quedó por terminado-

-eso es fácil-decía, mientras se iba por otro lado, pasando por un pasillo que daba a los salónes de música-

Miroku entonces cuando vio que todo estaba solo, fue que salío con cara de asustado..Tubo miedo de que esos dos estubierán dentro de una lógia..de por si estaba la lógia de la escuela..Llegó de manera apurado buscando a Sango..Pero ella estaba ocupada con el director..Se quedó esperandola pero la prefecta lo obligó a entrar a clases, entonces se quedó inconforme, cuando entro detrás de el entro Kikyou con una sonrisa muy grande..Estaba sentado pensando en diferentes cosas..

Se quedó pensativo mientras le sacaba punta al lapicero pero se quedo consentrado pensando en Kagome e Inuyasha..Y su puntilla se termino..Cuando entonces pudo despertar de ese estado de idiotizmo..como lo llamaba Sango fue por que Sango se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el hombro..El entonces se giró con una cara pálida..

-Sango-susurró, mientras miraba a todos lados ahorita no el mejor momento de decírselo, pues las que estaban en el salón mantenían amistad con Kikyou..-

-dime-le contestó con el mismo tono, pues Miroku estaba más rarito de lo común-

-aquí no-entrecerro sus ojos, mientras se levantaba con esa usual actitud de "no pasar nada" y agarró de la mano a Sango algo que la sorprendio pues bien podía agarrarla por la cintura y llevarla..Un momento a ella no le gustaba que el la agarrará..de hecho Iuk Miroku era su amigo..pero hasta el más amigo, no, no, Miroku era Miroku y en su corazón era como...era como el tío borracho-

El tío borracho que siempre se mete en problemas y siempre estarían ellos para ayudarlo..Oh como si estubieran en una fiesta que no lo pueden dejar con las muchachitas y además de que es tan escencial como el tío que da dinero...Miroku era así (espero que entiendan ñ.nUU)..

Se quedó pensativa, Miroku ya la estaba asustando todos estaban disfrutando el receso y ella podría estar..molestando a Kikyou y a sus amigas, o incluso podía robar credenciales y ponerlas en prefectura para que todos se rierán de la cara de las personas.

-Miroku-dijo Sango al ver que estaban ya cerca de la entrada donde casi todos estaban en el patio, unos jugando futbol, basket, base o incluso solamente pláticando con sus novias..-tranquilo haber que te pasa?-preguntó, mientras Miroku ponía cara llena de tranquilidad y soltó un suspiro-oh si es de clases no tengo idea, de hecho ñ.nU no creo que te sirva mucho ù.u a mi no me va muy bien que digamos..Y hasta creo que deberías de ser mi titur..ñ/n no es por ..yo..digo es que tu..yo..tu eres más inteligente-Miroku la calló con solamente una sonrisa-

-no Sango..no es eso-Sango se puso colorada al pensar que Miroku le iba a declarar su amor..Ella lo iba a mandar a freír esparragos ya que así era sus relaciones no eran tan estables..Siempre terminaba por alguna tontera era como si le gustará cual quier persona ya que lo tenía lo dejaba-Inuyasha y Kagome van a sufrir-Sango entonces abrío enormemente los ojos y no pudo producir sonido-

-QUE?-vaya sonido...-

-ò.ó si Kouga esta siendo patrocinada por su disquera no se que quierén hacer pero Kikyou piensa quitarle a Inuyasha a Kagome..y Kouga piensa quitarle el autoestima a Kagome..ò.ó no podemos permitirlo-

-EXCRUGUER(me siento adicta a esa palabra y la amo ñ.nU no se si exista pero ¬¬ es mía! XD)--

-O.OU-

-ò.ó grrr esa intrusa..¬¬ me las pagará SENTIRA EL LEGADO DE LORD SANGO WAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Sango era como esa tía loca que ayudaba cuando más necesitabas ayuda y que grosereaba al que la lastimará..Pero dentro de todo era la que si le hacías algo..lejos de ochenta metros de ella-

Pensarón en mandar a Timbugtu a Kikyou pero descartarón la idea de que su padre podría contratar a la CIA y entonces la buscarán y los haría pagar y estar enfrente del papá de Kikyou..¡NO GRACIAS!..Si así era la hija como sería el padre..es más sudaban frío al solo pensar que Kikyou los delatará..ò.ó pero si ella hablaban ellos tambien, al cabo que las madres de Miroku (tenía dos madres que eran gemelas y digamos que ambas se enamorarón del mismo hombre y ese hombre se asesino para no hacer sufrir a sus grandes amor..Y entonces el hijo era de las dos..así que MIROKU TENÍA DOS MADRES QUE CHIDO!)..Ah como decía las madres de Miroku eran unas...verdaderas maestras en autodefensa eran esas madres que simplemente por un comentarío podían bajarle automaticamente la moral a alguien ellas mismas se encargarón de hacer así a Miroku para que no le dolieran los insultos -.- pero aparte de que les gustaba ver a Inuyasha..xD.

Oh y los padres de Sango eran esos padres amistosos que no se sabía que carta podían sacar de esa baraja..Ya que se escuchaba rumores de que la madre de Sango era como Sango en el cáracter y que por el padre..pues la polícia estaba comprada así que unos días a Kikyou en la cárcel no le harían falta..

Bueno..el caso es de que iban a defender a esos idiotas enamorados con todo su poder así tubieran que invocar al diablo para defenderlos nadie se metia con LORD SANGO wajajaja xDDD(lord sango de donde diablos saco tantas ideas xD?)..

-Sango-dijo Miroku con pocas lagrimitas en sus ojos-

-si Miroku?-

-creo..que eres la persona más tetrica del mundo TxT -decía emocionado Miroku- oh nena por ti me iría con Gaydemorth es más caminaria por las brazas calientes con mis hormonas..vería cinco horas menos de porno, no chatearía con lesvianas ni me haría pasar por tí..Te llevaría los viernes serenata..por ti me engraparia el brazo cinco veces..TxT por ti..hasta dejaría de ser el..el...SEX SÍMBOL DE LA ESCUELA!-decía Miroku mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Sango..Era como una pareja yuri donde Miroku era la mujer y Sango...La mujer tambien n.nU-

-Miroku juntos-decía Sango agarrandole la mano a Miroku como si fueran de esas monitas de sailor moon-VENCEREMOS A GAY KIKYOU! ò.ó y me haré llamar Lord Sango-decía muy emocionada como si ellos fuerán esos guerreros de eras feudales y Kikyou fuera la bruja mala que quería secuestrar a la princesa e Inuyasha fuera el tonto e inepto que se enteró del chisme dos horas después..-

-IDIOTA EL QUE NO SE NALGUEA-gritaba Miroku, todas las mujeres se nalguerón..Menos Sango-

-SOY IDIOTA!-decía emocioanda, mientras todos reían-

Ellos era..lo más cool!..

---

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban emocionados juntos en el parque..

-Kagome te vas a ir?-le preguntó Inuyasha que estaba en un sube y baka y Kagome estaba arriba-

-ù.u no se-decía de manera fría y sin sentimientos-

-KAGOME!-gritaba Hojo que se acercaba bien maricón hacia ellos..Kagome entonces se dejo caer y se golpeo el trasero..Inuyasha entonces apretó sus puños y sintio celos correrle por su cuerpo-

-ò.ó que quieres-decía muy molesta, mientras solamente sonreía..Kagome estubo por ir y golpearle la cara haber si seguía sonrriendo..-

-dos días n.n te vengo a recordar-decía más tranquilo, mientrs Kagome apretaba su úño y entonces se acercaba de manera cariñosa-Hojo-kun.-decía Kagome, mientras se acercaba de manera provocadora, casi haciendo sangrar por la nariz a Hojo y entonces lo abrazo..Cuando estubo rodeando el cuerpo de Hojo apretó sus pocas uñas contra Hojo..El casi se asfixia pero la tomo del brazo y la alejo-estas loca ò.ó piruja!-

-NO LA INSULTES-gritó Inuyasha que ya estaba muy enojado-

-Ò.Ó TU CALLATE GAY!-gritó Hojo a Inuyasha-

-ESO NO DIJO TU JEFA EN LA NOCHE!-defendía a Kagome Inuyasha(bueno son las clásicas peleas bulgares ñ.nU)-

-JAJAJA GANAS QUIERES DE TENER A MI JEFA-

-CALLENSE!-dfecía Kagome entreponiendose, Hojo la miró todos la miraban haciendola sentir cohibida pero entonces juró..algo-yo...voy a prometerles algo-en estos mmentos por la única persona que se atrevería a jurar y poner su orgullo era en Inuyasha-yo..Kagome Higurashi me convertire la mejor rockstar en el mundo pase lo pase...Y NADIE SE INTERPONDRÁ EN MI CAMINO!-decía mientras se acercaba y se lanzaba a abrazar a Inuyasha y Hojo desaparecía entre las sombras del sol-

-Kagome-murmuraba Inuyasha, mientras sentía el abrazo de Kagome-

-solo tengo dos días Inuyasha..y tal vez no me veás hasta dentro de cincuenta años..-bromeaba-quiero que cuando me vuelvas a ver..que sea...en mi camerino y que tu seás mi fan número uno-decía otra vez sacando su poca arrogancia-y tu..?-

-yo..Kagome..juró ser el mejor futbolista de todo el mundo y estaré en el equipo de las grandes ligas..si no cumplo mi sueño juro que no te veré hasta que eso pase para cuando te vea quiero verlo con la frente en alto-la volvía a abrazar-

-...te amo-le susurró Kagome al oído, mientras se desnudaba en su neuva identidad..la nueva Kagome-

Estubierón abrazados hasta que Inuyasha rompío el silencio por que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar..El la pasó a dejar a la casa de Naru donde ella la regaño por haberse pinteado las clases, pero enseguida entendío que Inuyasha se paso con ella los miró desperdirse con algo de tristeza y ella tambien prometío algo "nunca permitiría que ese nefasto padre le hiciera daño" ella la iba a proteger..por que era Naru...y su madrastra tambien sintio esas ganas de proteger por mucho tiempo a Kagome..

A veces los sueños...simplemente las metas son más importante que tu honor y tu orgullo..Para cumplir tu deseo..sea el que sea harías hasta la jugarreta más sucias..y todo por que son humanos..

**Notas de autora:**

**waa me quedo corto les gusto :O? espero que si ñ.nU dejenme review en el de debes buscarte un nuevo amor ò.ó oh no lo seguiré..ù.u no podría hacer eso ñ.nU pero hechense una pasada y dejenme review n.n sale?**

**lean el fic de..THE NEW BOY..n.n esta genial..**

**además de que hay INUYASHA Y KAGOME! vamos fgans de InuKag unanse por una buena causa xD jajaja (ah acabo de termianr de ver las guerreras mágicas y el final fue..algo..(censurado) pero LATIS...LATIS POR TI...°¬°..o Latis por ti hasta me embarazaría de a grapa xD de agrapa osea gratis xD jajaja LATIS Y WILLNIRA..Xd wiii)..**

**ehm cof cofcof cof ...bueno SALUDOS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS n.n que me han dejado les juró que no se arrepentirán**

**VAYAN ESCOGIENDO COMO QUIEREN QUE MUERA KIKYOU estaba pensando en asesinarla y degollarla pero luego pense.."no...eso es demasiado débil"..mejor incendiarla con gasolina y atarla para despues encajarle miles de agujas por todo su cuerpo y como regalo de despedida que Inuyasha le mochara los senos y le depilará el area del bikini..oh eso sería lo mejor ù.u pero por una parte pienso "si Kikyou no nace no nace Kagome y si no nace Kagome inuyasha se quedaría con Kikyou.." y nadie querria eso ò.ó por eso yo apoyo a Kagome y pienso que cof cof..cof..pienso que ella es como..como..una flor en el desierto(esto que xD)..ehm olvidenlo..ñ.nU solo me la fume xDDDD**

**BUENO DEJENME REVIEW¡ feliz dia de las madres!..**

**attewiLLnira**


	7. alto a la duda

_**Rockstar**_

**cap.7 alto a la duda**

_"vamos juntos a algun lugar TU Y YO donde nadie pueda molestar"_

Ese día estubo en verdad sintiendose muy femenina..Cuando regresó simplemente una grande confianza la lleno..Haciendola lucir como una chavala de catorce años..Es más estaba tan emocionada que iba a ir a tocar con su guitarra..

Subío corriendo al cuarto donde la esperaba Naru y tambien su madre..Que por cierto tenían una cara de haber ido a una velorio.

-que pedo weyas?-dijo, mientras Naru negaba de manera cabiz baja..Kaklen estiró su mano para enseñarle como un documento..Letras negras y delgadas..-que es?-preguntó esperando que decidierán hablar-

-ô.o no sabes?-preguntó Naru mientras, Kagome negaba obvio si supiera no hubiera preguntado..Que Naru tenía la "L" marcada o que onda?-

Leyó los primeros tres renglones, después dejo de leer pues tenía que ver algo con abogados y no la nombraban. Con una cara de duda, siguió leyendo..Hasta que sintio nerviosismo.

-no-dijo mientras miraba a Naru y a su madrastra..Ambas sonriendo...-

-si-dijerón ambas mujeres emocionadas. Kagome se coloró-

-pero..mañana?-decía sin saber-

-Kagome Higurashi mañana es tu primer concierto-decía Kaklen-y creeme no dejaremos entrar a tu padre-le guiñaba el ojo su madrastra, mientras Kagome no sabía que decir. Estaba contenta, emocionada quería que fuera mañana su concierto era el viernes por la noche-

-que noticia-decía Kagome, mientras se disculpaba e iba a su cuarto..Llamó a Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y algunas amistades que se había conseguido en la escuela..Todos estaban dispuestos a comprarse boletos pues mañaba iba a ser la venta.-

Naru no había visto a alguien tan emocionada como ella..Luego Kagome palidecio y se puso nerviosa.

-o,o Naru y que cansiones-Naru entonces río-

-tienes ensayo hoy-decía Naru que miraba su reloj, nunca le gusto hacer las cosas tan rápido pero wee que más daba. Sin consentimiento alguno, Naru ya la estaba subiendo a un carro y después agarro su guitarra..-

El camino hasta lo que iba a ser el luga estaba lejos de donde vivía..El lugar estaba grande y dudaba poder llenarlo..Tenía miedo, vio a su banda..Un guitarrista, otro en el bajo..Bateria y un teclado electrico..o y ella otra guitarra..El otro guitarrista era de piel clara y de ojos verdes con un cabello rubio..Era alto y era punketo..El del bajo era de piel morena clara con ojos miel y cabello castaño oscuro..Usaba solamente un short aguado abajo de las rodillas..Sus converse de cuadros blanco y negro..Una perforación en la ceja, tambien era alto y era guapo..Y la de la bateria que era una muchacha de cabello largo como un poco más debajo de los senos..Piel clara y ojos del mismo color..Era algo bajita tambien se veía punketa aun que mezclado con gotico..El del teclado era una muchacha de piel morena clara..Ojos chocolates y cabello negro..Nada que ver con Kagome..

-Hola-dijo Naru que veía como todos se acercaban a ella-Kagome esta es tu banda y más bien los que te hacen segunda-dijo mientras los de la banda la saludaban-

-que onda?-dijo, mientras los saludaba a todos-soy Kagome Higurashi-se presentaba, el guitarrista le estrecho la mano..-

-Tom Wellens-decía el guitarrista, mientras veía lña guitarra de Kagome-puedo verla?-preguntó, Kagome aceptó y entonces se la presto-

-yo soy Fibi Gronsen-decía la del teclado elecrtico, mientras estrechaba su mano con Kagome..Todos estaban nerviosis pues pensaban que iba a ser alguien feo, gorilon con muchos deseos de convertirse en rockstar del rock pesado algo así..Pero no ella se veía tranquila, algo nerviosa..-

-Michell Dreys-decía la de la bateria, mientras solo quedaba el del bajo-

-yo soy Mike..solo Mike-decía dejando un misterio de la duda-

-y bien que onda a que le tiras?-dijo Tom, que le regresaba la guitarra -

-pues al rock y al punk..algo así más o menos-decía mientras veía como Naru dejaba de dar ordenes para dirigirse a la banda-

-su nombre será..rësistol..-decía Naru dando información-

-que cansiones vamos a tocar?-preguntó Michell-

-pues tengo unas cansiones..-decía mientras se acomodaba su guitarra-

-por favor-decía Naru señalando los puestos..Estaba un microfono y los demás puestos-

Kagome sentía nerviosismos estaba solo y le daba pena..Estaban arreglando el concierto pues este iba a ser su primer consierto. Se reunío con los chicos enseñandoles varias cansiones el concierto iba a durar dos horas y media..Entre un poco de risas y comedia..Y una paródia, claro tenía una idea de que ritmo quería. Kagome les explico, apenas iba la primer cansión y ellos aprendían rápido..Le trajerón café algo que le dio energías..Así que continuarón, la segunda cansión..Luego con la tercera, la quinta y varías más..Los chicos terminarón cansados, pero aún así se aprendierón todo..Kagome iba a cantar todo, así que ellos iban a dar tono.

Estaba sola en frente del escenario viendo como tocaban todos. la verdad si le gusto, este ensayo era largisimo de hecho perdio la cuenta de que hora era, así que solo vio el último ensayo era perfecto era mágico en un par de horas iba a ser su concierto..Miró el reloj de Naru las ocho de la mañana..Todos se quedarón dormidos en ese lugar, cuando respusierón energías todos quedarón en irse para bañarse y arreglarse..

Kagome quizó ir a la escuela pero Naru dijo que ya estaba demasiado cansada así que la llevo a dormir un rato..Al cabo el concierto iba a ser a las ocho de la noche..Durmio agusto, pensando en su adorada vida como de un día para otro se hizo rockstar y ya ahora iba a ser su primer consierto..Naru llamó a mucha gente unos conocían a Kagome así que pues verla tocar iba a ser algo emocionante..

---

-crees que toque chido?-preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha que por cierto estaba algo distraído-

-pues si tiene estilo Kag-decía Inuyasha, mientras Miroku le roababa una papá y se la comía. Luego vierón llegar a Sango-

-el rumor esta corrido por toda la ciudad.-decía Sango emocionada-

Los chicos se pusierón a pláticar pero después sono el molesto sonido de que tenían que entrar aún así entrarón y siguierón hablando del concierto..Kikyou estaba pensando ir..Con sus amigas y por supuesto con kouga..Solo llamó a su padre y ya tenía boletos..

Para Inuyasha el día fue de lo más largo, y a su lado Kikyou haciendole compañía de la cual era de lo peor..Nunca le gustop Kikyou bueno si era bonita, carigirl y todo pero amaba a Kagome..

Plático con ella como amigos, Sango vio que el profesor no llegaba así que fue a alejar a Kikyou de Inuyasha..Y Miroku se puso a pláticar con el fingiendo que eran cosas importantes..Cuando llegó el profesor todos se callarón y mecanicamente lo saludarón, haciendo sentir anfitrión al profesor, este plático que era muy interesante la vida artística y que Kagome era muy talentosa...Al terminar las clases, los chicos se separarón..Inuyasha no paraba de sentirse emocionado de ser novio de Kagome..Así que le habló por telefóno al celúlar y le dijo muchas cosas cariñosas pero ella se quedo dormida a mitad de la plática..La dejo descansar, mientras se metía arreglar..

Se vistio para ir a un concierto..Pasó por Miroku y Sango..Miroku iba en el asiento de a lado y Sango en el de atrás..Eran las 7:30..Llegarón y vierón que todo estaba lleno, era una nueva rockstar merecía respeto así que se bajarón del carro, vierón a los de seguridad y entonces..Inuyasha se acercó.

-disculpe soy novio de Kagome-decía Inuyasha, mientras el de seguridad reía-

-y yo soy Batman-decía mientras, llegaba cierta muchacha-

-señor oficial..puede dejarlos pasar son mis invitados VIP-decía mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus amigos. El oficial no dijo nada solo se disculpo con el muchacho así que Inuyasha aceptó las disculpas, saludo a Kagome con un beso en la mejila al igual como lo hizó con sus amigos-

-por que no fuiste a la escuela?-preguntó Sango-

-estaba ensayando termine a las ocho de la mañana-decía mientras, se imaginaba como podía aguantar todo eso despierta-

-ô.o pobre de ti..y nuestros lugares?-Kagome los llevó hasta primer fila..No la dejaban pasear mucho pero el lugar estaba solitario..Todos iban a entrar hasta las ocho, les dio las primeras filas y ahí vio a su banda-

Kagome estaba usando una falda rosada, una camisa negra ajustada con un dibujo rosa en el centro..su cabello suwelto con un gracioso mechón debajo de un mechón..Practicamente estaba cambiada de look, unas botas negras..Se veía bien rosa con negro buena convinación..Los demás iban vestidos a su onda, Naru fue por Kagome llevandola detrás del escenario..

Estubierón esperando, hasta que empezó a entrar la gente..Inuyasha y ellos en primer fila, vierón que Kikyou estaba en segunda fila..Uh así que la maricona iba a venir..

_-esto es primera llamada..gente..si primera llamada...-_

Esa voz era conocida..Era Naru que estaba más emocionada que un niño en navidad °¬° NAVIDAD!xD.

-"°¬° Kagome..nena"-pensaba Inuyasha xD mientras, todos se le quedaban viendo-

_-COMENZAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-era voz era de..Kagome?-_

Esperarón tres segundos para comenzar..

-cuenta regresiva-dijo el guitarrista que acompañaba a Kagome-TRES, DOS UNO..GO!-decía bien emocionado-

Cuando la vierón salir se empezarón a carcajear..

-esto es-decía Kagome por el microfono mientras escuchaba las risas-solo un adelanto-volvía a decir-

Todos los estaban viendo era una parodia de unos cantantes de rock que nunca lograrón su sueño y al final lo atropelló un carro.

-PEDOFILO-gritaba Kagome que corría por el escenario hasta el guitarrista-

Después una voz maniaca se escuchaba

-Kagome queires salvar a estos weyes?-Kagome la dudo-

-ò.o la neta, la neta..no-dijo mientras daba fin a la historia-

Estubo curadisisma, mucha gente estaba más interesado en ver al guitarrista °¬°. Kagome se puso en frente y se quito la ropa de ñoña..Y dejo ver la ropa con la que la vierón sus amigos..La gente estaba viendola en verdad era hermosa..

-nosotros somos resistol-decía mientras daba un toque con la guitarra y los demás le seguían-

La gente estaba mirando a Kagome, y claro las chicas suspiraban por el guitarrista y por el punketo del piano electrico..La primer cansión era rápida..(más o menos pondré parte de cansiones..ok?)

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there _

Si era una cansión movida, de la cual a muchos les gustó..Kagome en verdad era muy buena, esa cansión era tan bueno como cuando Kagome agarraba la guitarra..Termino la cansión para escuchar los gritos del público el lugar se iba llenando..Así que prosiguierón con otra cansión..

La siguiente cansión era de guitarraa y bateria..Era movida y rápida..

_Una Noche De Otoño Vos Estabas Tocando  
Para Todos Los Muchachos  
Y La Policia Entro Te Marco Y Te Llevo  
Por Haberlos Puteado  
Y Tu hombre Preguntaba  
Y Adriana Donde Esta  
Se Lo Llevaron Los De Moralidad  
Por Haber Gritado La Verdad  
Por Haber Gritado La Verdad _

Kagome se sentía orgullosa en verdad le gustaba este consierto claro sentía nervios y todo pero aún así se sentía féliz..Con guitarra en mano se unío a Tom mientras tocaban espalda con espalda..Después se unierón el bajo y las guitarras..Donde Kagome estaba en medio y tocaban y bailando..Era un verdadero exito este concierto..Kagome era buena cantante..

Su padre ni siquiera fue algo que le gusto, sentía su corazón acelerado..

-EAEAEA KAGOME, KAGOME!-gritaba Sango que quería dalre la mano a su amiga, Kagome se bajo por la rampa..El lugar estaba protegido era como Kagome la vaquera y adentro estaban los animales..pero ella lo veía como nuevos fans..-

Había una pantalla grande que mostraba caras graciosas..Y tambien unas fotos donde ella estaba dormida, otra donde se sacaba el burro y otra donde las chicas estaban con cara de dormidas y luego Tom se tomaba fotos en el trasero tenían el sentido del humor grabado en sus venas. Estubo saludando a todos, mientras veía como le pedían autografos..Entonces se volvío a subir para cantar unas cuantas cansiones, todos estaban mirandola posiblemente no sería como esos artistas..

Posiblemente ella sería diferente, Inuyasha estaba sintiendose muy orgulloso de su novia...Demasiado orgulloso.!

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**la primer cansión es de blink..girl at the rock show..y la segunda es de dos minutos la de tema de adrian n.n **

**DEjeNme reviews n.n por favor**

**LEan el fic THE NEW BOY! es INUKAG! °¬° LANTIS & WILLNIRA °-°**

**bueno ehm..u.U debo enamorarme de alguiend e verdad(wey ya tienes a kien kerer 0.0) ahh simoon ñ.nU supongo que lo olvido con frecuencia pero LANTIS&ANDREA de todas formas xD**

**BUENO DEJENME REVIEW CAPITULO DEDICADO PARA LAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEW n.n nos vemos!**

**atte:**

_w i l l n i r a !_


	8. intitueso

_**ROCKSTAR**_

**cap.8 institu..eso..**

_"estoy pensando en dejarlo salir, pero yo quiero entrar y a la vez salir miro al rededor algo que ya encontre.."_

Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, veía como la gente gritaba y pedía que siguierán cantando. Estubo a punto de levartarse y gritar que era novio de Kagome, pero era obvio que le iban a decir que ellos tambien lo eran..La miró regresar y todos los demás tambien..La miró estaba con una cara animada, como si el le brindará más comodidad y confianza..

-VAMOS KAG!-gritaba Sango, pero Kagome solamente lanzaba saludos a todo mundo y de repente se sorprendia mirando a Inuyasha-

Estaba comenzando a tocar miraba directamente a Inuyasha...

-_desde aquel momento en que ti vi no eh dejado de pensar en ti y aun que solo fue una vez caí rendida a tus pies..Y no se como acercarme a ti preguntarte si quieres salir y a empezarte a conquistar hasta llegar a enamorar..Niño en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar Niño donde andarás en mis sueños siempre estas...eres dueño de mi alma eres toda mi felicidad_-y la cansión pero todos estaban muy interesados viendo a quien dedicaba tan bonita cansión..Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, y luego sus ojos se posaban en cierto hanyou..Después de eso, se acercó para empezar con otra cansión más alocada..Comenzó dando el micrófono cerca de donde estaban Sango-

Ellos no sabían ni que onda, pero le seguían el rollo a Kagome..Luego ella empezaba a brincar.

-CANTEN ARRIBA DE LAS SILLAS-decía mientras todos subían y comenzaban a bailar..Se sentía tan genial estar arriba del escenario que hasta se brinco desde el escenario hasta donde estaban los de primera fila practicamente una baranda blanca los separaba se fue corriendo mientras cantaba..Meneando su cuerpo y coqueteando contra cierto chicos guapos..-

Cuando todo termino..En verdad estaba emocionada, brindando en su camerino con Naru, su madrastra y los de la banda.

-POR LA BANDA!-decían todos, luego empezaban a tocar la puerta..Kagome dejí la copa y fue a abrir la puerta-si?-dijo, mientras veía como estaban sus amigos afuera de su camerino..Sus pupilas estaban irritadas debido al alcohol consumido..Y a que su madrastra estaba fumando-bueno ellos son Sango, miroku e Inuyasha-decía mientras les presentaba a la banda-por cierto el es mi novio-decía colorada Kagome, pero al darse cuenta de algo..Sus pupilas se sentían pesadas-

-oígan me voy a dormir-decía el del bajo, mientras salía del camerino y se iba al suyo u a dormir en el camión xD-

-wey yo tambien-decía la de la guitarra, que se despedía de todos-oye soquete-se refería al compañero de guitarra de Kagome estaba quedandose dormido..Lo ayudo a levantarse, se despidio de nueva cuenta y se fue-

Así se fueron llendo hasta dejar a los amigos de Kagome en el camerino.

-en verdad estubiste genial!-decía Sago que no paraba de halagarla y de incrementar su ego. Estaba con la cerveza en la mano..Y entonces vio que abrían la puerta los de seguridad-

-señorita su carro esta listo-decía mientras miraba al muchacho ojidorado con recelo. Kagome entonces se levantó-bueno les doy un aventón-decía contenta, mientras Miroku la agarraba del brazo y la llenaba de ideas..-

-Kagome-le dijo Sango que no sabía por que razón desconocida Miroku no la había manoseado-

-si?-los chicos iban diciendo cosas como "que genial ser amiga de una rockera" o "Kagome soy tu amigo.."..Si era genial ser amigo de una rockstar pero que iba a hacer el Lunes de seguro si la veían tomada de la mano de Inuyasha iban a dar chismes de su noviazgo..Y según el pues si estaba bien tener romances..Posiblemente no notó que tipos de romances debería de tener.-

Cuando salío estaba escuchando a Sango decirle que aun que fuera famosa que pues siguierán siendo amigos...Y que mañana le pedía de favor que fuera a lo del concurso de patinetas...Kagome claró que acepto..Ah que por cierto uno de ellos iba tambien a patinar..Subio a la limosina.

-esto es mio °¬°?-preguntaba, mientras el guarura solamente asentía, nunca había visto a una chiquilla tan emocionada. Tosio un poco-

-ô.o que horror..Que a hecho Naru contigo!-se exclamaba una mujer de cabello corto negro sujetado en un chongo haciendola ver femenina y elegante..Sus hermosos ojos rojos y su rostro pintado-

-o,o conoces a Naru?¡-preguntarón los muchachos, Kagome ni sabía quién era..-

-eres Kagura Lombard?-dijo Sango emocionada, mientras la mujer solamente sonreía con galanteria-

La mujer sonrío de manera arrogante..Claro los chicos y Kagome estaban confundidos.

-bueno no te conosco así que..-se giró y vio al guarura-ù/u puedo manejar?-el agente se hecho a reír..de buena manera-

-no señorita-decía mientras, veía a Kagura que no se iba-

-grr ¬¬ ya vete-dijo Kagome al verla que la estaba mirando de arriba a abajo-si quieres me quito la ropa ¬¬-

Kagura entonces se comenzó a burlar..

-no traes tanga-Kagome se coloró-

-el es mi novio..chicos ella es Kagura lambida-los chicos rierón..Y Kagura la miró molesta-

-SOY TU NUEVA INSTITUTRIS!-decía Kagura, mientras Kagome parpadeaba-

-eh?-decía sin entender, Miroku entonces se acercó y le susurró algo al oído-

Puso cara de malicia y entonces Kagome se acercó al oído de Kagura y le dijo lo que le había dicho Miroku, la mujer al escucharlo la golpeo con su abanico de mano..De manera dura..Los chicos no entendían solo Miroku que se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-x.x Mir..-decía mientras los guaruras la subían al igual que los chicos-

-no,no,no-en el camino para dejar a los chicos la mujer le iba enseñando como sentarse..-se cruza la pierna-se cruzaba la pierna, los chicos tambien lo estaban intentando solo que ellos no podía..y terminaban riendose y muertos del dolor..Kagome se subia la pierna sobre la rodilla..-

-no puedo-decía mientras veía a Kagura ponerle la pose..Kagome retenío un dolor-T.T nunca me eh sentado así-Kagura entonces le ayudo poco a poco..Primero fuerón a dejar a Sango..Esta se fue contenta, después a Miroku y por último a Inuyasha que al dejarlo en su casa se despidio en un beso en la boca..Kagura seguía enseñandola como lograr sentarse cruzada de piernas-

Ya que estubierón solas, Kagura no la estaba mirando..Y Kagome se cruzó de piernas, así que si pudo!..

-Kagura pude..lo crees pude-Kagura sonrío ampliamente-

-ô.o vuelvelo a hacer-Kagome intentó volver a hacerlo y le salío-felicidades Kagome..n.n mañana empezará tu entrenamiento-decía mientras Kagome la miraba extraña-

-osea que pedo wey?-Kagura entonces le volvío a golpear la cabeza-

El camino fue de lo más lento eran las dos de la mañana y tenía sueño y le daba más sueño el saber como Kagura le estaba enseñando buenos modales y ella se estaba quedando dormida..

La escuchaba hablar y hablar y hablar..Hasta ver como estaba Naru bebiendo una grandiosa cerveza y luego estaba con su madrastra cantando alguna cansión de desamor..Kagura entró y las vio, primero miro que Naru seguía con ese fenomenal cuerpo..Y la segunda parecía darle competencia..Estubo viendolas y luego caían por que se tropezaban. Naru la vio y la tomó de un brazo mientras la subia arriba de una mesita que estaba en medio de la sala..

Kagome era la rockstar invisible, así que dijo "buenas noches" y subio a su habitación..Al subir a su habitación solamente se quito la ropa dejando sus calcetas y durmio en ropa interior.

---

No lejos estaba un Kouga dando esos conciertos que daba en la calle y todas quedaban bien emocionadas viendolo..Kikyou tenía sus nuevos planes así que...

-"esto será la destrucción de Kagome"-pensaba mientras, veía marcar unos números y después vio como aparecierón los del grupo rësistol aun que practicamente la importante era Kagome los que tocaban instrumentos igual que ella eran la sensación pues eran muy guapos. Se acercó peligrosamente a uno mientras le coqueteaba un poco..Después el lograba invitarle una copa, algo que Kikyou agradecío..Estubo platicando hasta que el le contó que era el guitarrista de Kagome y que ella era muy buena gente, divertida y hasta algo seria..Pero claro el seria debería de salir cuando estaba en problemas.-

Según su horoscopo..2006 en la salud los astros le sonreían..En el dinerolos astros tambien le sonreían..Y lo más importante en el sexo los astros se cagaban de la risa xD.

Entonces después de que Kikyou comenzará a hacerse "amigo" del sujeto..Aun que el solamente quería tener un sexo muy duro...con ella..Kikyou estaba mirando a Tom de una manera de "oh nene quiero sexo" y el la estaba mirando con ojos de "no yo no"era como si pudieran hablar entre miradas, así que Kikyou se despidio de el con una sonrisa pero después penso que no había hecho nada malevolo ù.u ya pensaría en algo..

---

Despertó mientras se veía que estaba en el suelo..Como llego hasta ahí?..Oh y le dolía la cabeza, tan grande fue su borrachera..Si se sentía perfectamente..Algo elevada nunca le había durado una borrachera tanto tiempo, miró su reloj de las chicas super golosas y vio la hora..Tres de la tarde y ella en ropa interior.

-Hija tienes fans-llegó Naru, mientras la miraba estaba usando un top ya que sus senos no eran dos grandes montañas..Y era a medida normal. 32b la derecha más grande que la izquierda XDD(o,o eso dio miedo xD)..Pero bueno usaba un calzon negro con rosa de un corazón angelical..Y llegó Naru viendola..-

-Naru-decía exañtada queriendose tapar con lo qe fuera pero solo encontro una tanga roja que se la regalo Naru así que se tapo con las manos..-

-jajaja otra vez en ropa interior-Naru poné cara pervertida...Y mira divertida a Kagome..estraba esta molesta y colorada-bueno te decía tienes fans-decía muy emocionada, mientras cruzaba la habitación y le abría las cortinas dejando ver que era un armonioso día a punto de llover..Pero lo que contaba era que era día °¬°..¡¡DIAAA!-

Kagome al sentir el nada de sol sobre sus ojos lo mejor que hizó fue fingir que wow el sol le quemaba los ojos y que sufría cancer en la piel por que los rayos ultra vieoletas le atrabezaban su cuerpo, Naru al ver fingiendo todas esas enfermedades fue a abrir el agua de la llave para que se metiera a bañar y esa corta resaca que traía se le quitará..Kagome no tubo más remedio que ir a meterse a bañar..Y recordar que a las cinco era eso de Sango..Si esa fiesta de skatos o el concurso de patinetas..

Se metio a bañar rápido y entonces estabas en dilema..Tenía el cepillo de dientes tenía el cepillo de dientes negro y uno rosa..Pensó sus opciones y vio que le gustaba el rosa..Con negro si fuera de esa convinación no tubiera problemas, entonces puso la sabía decisión de lavarse los dientes con la mano..Después de eso la ropa...Se quería poner una bufanda pues ya iba a llegar el invierno..Y el invierno le gustaba, con una camisa sin mangas color blanca con estampados negros y azules claros..Un pantalón de mezclilla tipo vermuda..Y sus tenis azules converse..Su deliciosa gorra de marca y salío..Bueno no iba a ir así solo era el primer cambio..Se puso algo para que no la reconocierán y así lo hiso solo cambio la ropa y la gorra..

Salío apurada, mientras se despedia rápido de la gente que estaba en su camino, algunas sirvientas estubierón a punto de desmayarse pues una super estrella vivía con ellas..Y la casa no era tan grande era la vil casa especial para fiestas y borracheras..

Iba caminando, pues era menor de edad..con unos lentes de mosca oscuros salío decidida..Ah conquistar el mundo y a causar caos y destrucción con tan solo agitar una espada que no existía..Bueno ahora que lo pensaba tenía otro sueño pero le daba pena.."queria ser un hermoso hombre gay"..Amaba a los gays y deribados, pero las lesvianas o esas mujeres eran unas perras..

Bueno estaba en medio de una calle donde había dos caminos el de la derecha daba a casa de Inuyasha y el de la izquierda daba a la casa de...Inuyasha así que tomo el de en medio que iba a la casa de Sango n.nU..Iba apresurada y antes de poder llegar solamente vio a una Sango que estaba con precaución..Y estaba entrenando con un muñeco de peluche, lo primero que penso fue que el monito de peluche era mejor que Sango y que Tablón..juntos.

-Kag-dijo Sango, la poca gente que estaba pasando solamente las miraba como si fueran de esas muchachas que sus padres no las quería y estaban peleados y que tenían problemas de familia..-

-Sango-dijo emocionada, mientras se iba corriendo hasta ella y la abrazaba-

Sango la felicitó y le dijo que si podía darle un autografó al principio Kagome rechazó la propuesta pero después hasta le dio una nalgada que llevaba la marca impresa de que Kagome había nalgueado a Sango, y luego Sango en verdad no hayaba que hacer para que Kagome no se aburriera.

-tranquila no quiero nada-decía mientras miraba a Sango que estaba con ganas de competir-

-a quién invitaste?-preguntó Kagome ya que ambas iban en el carro de Sango, un convertible negro...-

-pues a Miroku, a ti-decía Sango mientras aceleraba y ambas se iban por los cenderos claros-y a Inuyasha-decía mientras Kagome sonreía-

Iban cantando y Kagome sintio celos que Sango escuchará cansiones de Madonna y no de ellas..

-tranquila grabe todas tus cansiones-decía traumada Sango, mientras Kagome reía en verdad no sabía que esperarse de ella-y que dijo tu jefe?-preguntó Sango mientras Kagome pensaba la respuesta-

-pues ahorita le debería de haber llegado la carta de que Kaklen me adopto y que ya no quiero ser nada de el..Y sin contar que le debería de llegar unas pequeñas fotos donde sale su nueva zorra agasajandose con el futuro presidente de Estados Undios-volvía a reír de manera burlesca-

-recuerdame no ser tu enemiga o estar en una lista negra-el celúlar de Kagome empezaba a sonar-

-ô.o demonios espera-contestó su celúlar que no tenía camára y no era de color era un nokia chafa ladrillón que ella compro cuando no era rica que por cierto el que era rico era su padre y ella lo tenía por que su padre se lo regalo u,u y hasta que se descompusiera podía comprarse otro...identico, pero el celúlar era poderoso nada podía pasarle..-

De la desesperación de que el celúlar nunca se rompio se conformo con el..o,o linda historia verdad?..

Bueno contestó..

-no, no, si..ocupada olvidalo..vete al diablo..si yo tambien te quiero-dijo y colgó la llamada-

-Inuyasha?-preguntó Sango interesada, Kagome nego con la cabeza-

-no mi institu no se que o,o-decía mientras veía a Sango estacionarse en reverza y luego enderezar la m+aquina para al final terminar perfectamente-

-ù.u tienes intitu eso?-decía Sango, Kagome asentía mientras Sango le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza-ò.ó vamos atrazadas-sacaba su reloj rojizo y Kagome por unos segundos se sintio muy pequeña a comparando al reloj y a ella-

Entonces estubierón afuera del carro, Kagome la acompañó a que se anotará en la lista de participantes, donde solo había dos participantes Kagome no podía participar por que a apenas y sabía esquivar objetos como piedras..

Esperó hasta que alguien apareciera, pero nadie aparecía veía como había puros hombres más que mujeres, una que otra mujer acompañando o dandole buena suerte a su novio..La mayoría de los hombres eran musculosos y grandes y ella era alguien pequeña que cubría su apariencia.

Entonces respiro un poco a pocos metros estaba Sango discutiendo con un tipo por que sus uñas eran verdes y su cabello estaba escondido en una gorra..Y el tipo de seguro que no tardaban en sacar al tipo y Sango iba a incriminarlo..Por accidente choco con un muchacho..

-ahi lo siento-dijo el muchacho que se veía rudo y a la vez tierno, Kagome rápido se acomodo sus lentes pensando que se veía rídicula pues el sol apenas y quería salir, pero si se los quitaba..-

-no importa-dijo levantandose, se acomodo su gorra y tambien sus lentes..El muchacho se burlo ante sus lentes, pues como era posible que alguien vistiendo esas ropas de punketo estubiera usando lentes..Era como un lugar anti fresas..-

-bueno me voy-decía, mientras el muchacho y ella se iban totalmente desconocidos, cuando dio un poaso entonces sintio dolor en su hermoso trasero y lo maldijo discretamente-

Sango estaba peleandose con el mismo sujeto..

-ya dejala animal-dijo Kagome de manera dura quitandose sus lentes y dejando ver que era Kagome..pero no Higurashi muchos la han deber conocido como la de rësistol pero bueno eso no importaba ahora importaba asustar al tipo que este se quedo callado y Sango la agarro de la mano para llevarla a las gradas-

Kagome ya estaba impaciente pues los chicos no aparecían...Y entonces se intento ubicar el lugar estaba rodeado de muchachos en patineta..Estaba babeando por la mayoría..Entonces a lo lejos vio como estaba Inuyasha , corrío rápido viendo que ahi estaban Miroku e Inuyasha estos parecían emocionados viendo como todos podían hacer eso rápído Miroku estaba intentando hacer lo posible parecía bebe a lado de los demás.

-Mayates-susurró Kagome que le ponía los lentes a Miroku, e Inuyasha sentía escalofríos ante ese pequeño susto por parte de Kagome..El corazón de Inuyasha se aceleró y entonces los dos casi se arrodillan ante Kagome pues osea ella era una superstrella..y ellos eran sus "amigos"..-

-que onda nena?-preguntó Miroku que la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-nada nena y tu?-preguntó, mientras se paraba de puntitas y besaba a un Inuyasha pálido que parecía fantasma de lo blanco, seguía asustado?-

-CHICOS!-gritaba Sango que estaba cerca de la grande rampa..Faltaban tres minutos para comenzar, ahí estaban las camaras y los anfitriones y muchos chicos sin duda..Inuyasha se sentó alado de Kagome abrazandola por los hombros y Miroku se sento a lado de Kagome siendo su guarura..-

Escuchaban esas voces de que todos estasban hablando...Pasarón primero tres muchachos todos excelentes, y Sango estaba confiada tranquila aun que algunos tipos la intimidaban para ella eso era bah!..Kagome te esta viendo debes de hacerla sentir orgullosa..Kagome estaba parada gritandole hechandole ánimos..

Miroku y Kagome estaban opinando sobre cada skato que pasaba en verdad se veía que querían ganar dinero.

-oye tocaste chido!-dijo Inuyasha a Kagome ella sonrío y le regalo un beso en la mejilla..-

Después de eso, Miroku señalo que era el turno de Sango y entonces muchos al principio pensarón que ella no loa iba a lograr..entonces ella puso cara de decisión y entonces se deslizó por la rampa, hizó varias piruetas en verdad haciendolo perfecto y terminando con una barrida para levantarse ella misma y hagarrar el impuloso de nuevo y comenzar un poco mejor..Así fue como termino en verdad era una experta dejando sin habla a los que estaban presente..

-BIEN HECHO SANGOO!-gritaba Kagome que logró captar la atención de muchos, casi todos estaban hablando sobre Kagome.-

Sango entonces volvío a irse a sentar y entonces ahí sus amigos aprovecharón para ir y felicitarla ella estaba muy contenta..Volvierón a llamar a los todos los participantes para decir a los ganadores.

-PRIMER LUGAR MOJO-decía el presentador del programa le entregarón su premio y todo, Sango sentía los nervios de punta..-SEGUNDO LUGAR SANGO...Y TERCERO BAKITA!-todos aplaudian para darle porras..Los demás participantes estaban a punto del colapso nerviosos les gano una mujer..-

- - -

Naru y las demás estaban enojadas, Kagome no aparecía y su padre aprovecho eso..

- - -

Kagome seguía emocionada por la valentía de Sango y entonces no tardarón en saber que la rockstar estaba ahí.

-ES KAGOME HIGURASHI LA DE RESISTOL! °¬°-gritaba un morrito mientras Kagome se escondía más con su cabello, Inuyasha entonces intento ponerse enfrente de ella pero una marea de fans se la llevaba-

-ESPEREN SI, NO-contestaba mientras, veía a los medios de comunicación llegar a ella, le tomaban fotos y esas cosas-

-una entrevista por favor?-pedían los de la tele, Kagome sentía nervios nunca contesto unas cosas de esas..-

-cual es tu edad?-preguntó un hombre, que comenzaba a sangonearla. Algo que a Kagome no le gustó-

-tengo..16-decía mientras nuevamente todos le pedían que firmara una parte de su cuerpo..A Kagome esto ya no le estaba gustando bueno no lo iba negar se sentía chidisisismo ser el centro de atención-

Kagome contestó las preguntas mas fáciles..Y tambien firmo pocos autografos y fue graciosa sin ser simple fue seria sin ser aburrida...Hasta que en verdad noto que ellos nunca se iban a cansar fue entonces que pidio su espacio, dijo que Madonna estaba saliendo de aquel lugar y todos se girarón a ver el lugar entonces Kagome escapo..

-lo siento me voy-rápido le pasola bufanda a Inuyasha y le quito la gorra a Sango, y Miroku le paso su chaqueta y Kagome se la puso corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras intentaba perder rastro de la gente pero su rostro estaba impreso en algunos carteles de su concierto..Y se fue corriendo los que eran fans estaban todavía corriendo detrás de ella, rápido un carro negro se fue corriendo y Kagome enseñando sus hermosos cansones y entonces vio su salvación una limosina que le hacía señas para que se acercará..-

Cuando estubo inspeccionandola subio rápido mientras veía pocos segundos azotarse algun públic sobre la ventana queriendo algun autografó..

-en que demonios pensabas?-la regañó Naru, mientras Kagome buscaba una excusa era cierto por su culpa ahora ella fue el centro de atención en lugar de los ganadores-vamos a haber rumores sobre ti...No puedes cancelar citas con Kagura..-decía Naru regañandola era la primera vez qure lo hacía y se sentía tonta-

-lo..siento-decía de manera calmada pues no le gustaba mucho disculparse con gente tonta como Naru-solo quería ver a Sango-decía nerviosa, mientras escuchaba el celúlar de Naru sonar...Esta cogio el telefóno y le regalo una sonrisa era la primera vez que veía pedir disculpas a Kagome-

- - -

Solo esperaba que lo de la fama y esas cosas no se le subiera demasiado a la cabeza...

_**Notas de autora:**_

**Holaa! me demore no me creeran pero mi perra se comio el teclado..°¬° saco los dientes de su madre(osea yo xD) jajajajaja es mentira..digamos que no actualize por que estaba enferma de la gripa y como que cuando tengo gripa siento que estoy toma tomada (no le entro mucho a lo del alcohol pero mentiria si digo que no lo eh provado)..**

**Y bueno me sentía en un estado de que lelismo..y bien looser xD..Espero que les haya gustado el fic..**

**bueno si tienen amigas que les guste el InuKag ya saben diganles que lean este fic...ahh será T.T ese fic se me hace demasiado no se ù.u **

**pero que tal el de girlfriend..°¬° ustedes saben enamorarte del mismo tipo que tu prima son problemas..que tanto harán para estar juntos?...**

**Bueno espero que me dejen reviews en este fic ñ.nU ya saben sin sus reviews soy una tipa sin autoestima u,u nos vemos nOn!**

**atte:**

_w i l l n i r a!_


	9. fama

_**ROCKSTAR**_

gracias por sus reviews n.n

_"tu no necesitas un nivel alto de IQ para lográr lo que quieres".._

**cap.9 fama**

Los regaños de Naru eran aburridos a comparación de los de su padre que decía algo como "tracalache" y comenzaba a reírse de la palabra graciosa, aún no sabía por que la regañaba es más después de que dejo de hablar estubo escuchando esas clases de modales por parte de Kagome..

-NO ES DIVERTIDO!-decía gritando Kagura pues veía como Kagome no lograba caminar de forma femenina..Le estaba dando un estilo y Kagome simplemente lo rechazaba, se dejo de rascar la parte de la pupila y entonces comenzó de nuevo-

Termino el día agotada y antes de irse a dormir..Estaba segura que su celúlar sono pero ella estaba plenamente dormida hasta disfrutaba dormir...Ya que esa noche comenzaba a acabar Kagome despertó de manera tranquila, mientras Naru la enviaba a bañarse y después Kagome tenía que peinarse..Gracias a que tenía estilista y la que escogía su ropa no tubo problemas, los guaruras la acompañarón hasta la entrada de la puerta donde unos la esperaban atentos sin importarle si perdían clases o algo..Cierto guarura llamado Bracamontes XD estaba acompañando a Kagome era pequeño y de graciosa barba..Kagome entonces fue ayudada por el, a su lado salía Kagura si esa mujer se empeñaba en humillarla..Después el segundo guarura llamado Hilario...El tercero por si las dudas..llamado Bushito y la ayudante de Kagura willnira ( oh dios estoy en un fic que emoción..o,o)..

-KAGOME!-gritaban emocionados, Kagome entonces saludaba a todos...-

-así son todos?-le preguntó Bracamontes, mientras ella solamente caminaba..No le permitían a nadie acercarse a ella solo por ser famosa y dar conciertos de rock ya ufff era la sensación-

Kagome entonces camino mascando chicle...Llegó hasta el salón viendo como todos la miraban sus guaruras asegurandose de que todo estubiera despejado de enemigos..

-da todos los pasos con esto en la cabeza-decía Kagura señalando dos diccionarios de enciclopedia..Kagome se mareo un poco pero puso esos estúpidos libros sobre su cabeza, caminando con hombros erguidos y cabeza levantada dando pasos pequeños y seguidos, sin tantear o dudar..Hasta que le metierón el pie era el centro de atención pero Kagura la seguía como perro fiel..Así que cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo, estaba segura que su guarura la iba a cachar..-

-Kagome-decía Bracamontes, mientras la tomaba de la mano, los libros le habían caído por su cuerpo dejandola algo mareada-

-estoy bien bien si bien-decía mientras, se levantaba y caminaba no estaba en condiciones de caminar-Braqi..llevame al salón -la estaba cargando, mientras Kagura reprimia una cara de fastidio y azotaba lo que era su fuete provocando miedo en los estudiantes los demás alumnos querían charlas con Kagome pero ella parecía estar demasiado ocupada como para pasar tres segundos con sus amigos.-

-KAGUI!-le gritaba Miroku, mientras Kagome le levantaba la mano y le indicaba que esperará pues Kagura le estaba explicando algo y no se veía nada contenta-

-QUE?-decía exaltada, mientras golpeaba su casillero con fuerza-ES UN-decía exaltada mientras intetaba correr pero Bracamontes la agarró del brazo evitando que diera un par de pasos claro los demás examinando que sus cosas estubieran en buen estado-

-ô.o pero es algo bueno-le decía Kagura al verla en verdad esas noticias la sacaban de quisio-

-no es bueno-decía mientras se ponía en contra de su padre..-mira digamos que el se queda conmigo-mascaba el chicle..Kagura le indicó con la mano que lo sacará-T.T pe..pe-decía dejandole el chicle babeado en la mano, Kagura fingio ninguna molestia y siguio escuchando a Kagome-bueno si el se queda conmigo yo al diablo osea me mandan a un pinche internado de mierda-decía de manera grosera...Cierto era una estrella de rock iba a expresarse con vocabulario fuerte-

-trata de no decir malas palabras-decía intranquila-además de que será una grandiosa cena familiar-decía mientras, veía la cara de enojo de Kagome..El timbre del receso hizó alertar a todos, el guarura notó que era demasiado fuerte el ruido fue a decirle al director que era muy molesto ese sonido que mejor pusieran una música de Kagome o algo-

Pero claro Kagome saludo a sus amigos que por cierto ahora tenía más de cuatrocientos amigos y no se sabía sus nombres, saludo de lejos a Inuyasha y a Sango y a ellos claro Kagura como su sombra no se separaba ni sus guaruras solamente para ir a hacer del baño o algo..

Molesta e irritada termino su día..Que fue un día horrible al ver un carro blanco afuera de la escuela esperarle..Siguió su camino hasta llegar y pasarse ese carro blanco conocía esas marcas..

Le volteo el rostro mientras se iba y entonces Kagura le indicaba como debería comer..Después de escuchar unos consejos de Kagura se dio cuenta que a parte de que todos los alumnos no le ponían atención a ella y esas cosas no pudo hablar con su novio..Y cada vez que intentaba verlo el estaba con Kikyou..Estubo custodiada por Bracamontes a pesar de ser un anciano hacía muy bien su trabajo.

-tengo tarea de matematicas-decía mientras miraba a Hilario, este miró a Bushito..-

-ô.o y a mi que-decía Kagura, mientras Kagome fruncía el ceño tenía tarea que hacer y esta mujer solo pensaba en entrenamiento..-

Iba a escaparse pero entonces recordo ese carro blanco..Que minutos antes estaba afuera de la escuela se giró un poco sobre sus talones pero ya era demasiado tarde y el carro había desaparecido, la gente que pasaba a su lado tenía que cuidarse de no cometer el oso pues Kagome iba por la calle..Osea ella..

- - -

Aun que nadie lo creyerá y pensará que la vida de una super estrella era demasiado fácil..Pues sinceramente era aburrida y no planeado claro por las noches podías dartes unas fiestas y ser el quemón de la semana, pero con Kagome era otra cosa se desvelaba mucho y faltaba días a clases..Si desde ese concierto solo habían pasado un par de meses y sus calíficaciones no eran buenas, y cuando iba a clases solo iba a dormir..

Tal vez el trabajo la consumía demasiado pues estudiaba clases de canto y música..Y estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano, el bajo y otros instrumentos..Los de su banda eran muy buena onda..Y de hecho se hacía lo que ella quería o convenía, Inuyasha y ella solamente se hablaban por teléfono y para Inuyasha en su corazón se le iba metiendo Kikyou poco a poco..Kouga había dado un par de conciertos y tenía sus fans y entonces Kagome se sintio amenazada el de la disquera decía que el raiting de Kouga iba subiendo y el de ella se mantenía estable..

Era sábado por la mañana y vivía en una casa lejos de la de Naru..Estaba dormida, Kagura se había ido a trabajar a entrenar a otra muchacha y entonces ella por primera vez se sintio sola..Naru trabajaba mucho y apenas pasaba tres minutos con ella y su madrastra estaba en viajes de trabajo..

Se paseaba por su casa, que gracias a los conciertos y discos vendidos había logrado ganar una muy buena fortuna..Y vio el reloj de su mano eran las tres de la tarde y no tenía nada planeado, claro no tardaba en llegar alguien para decirle lo que tenía que hacer...En este caso Shisumi una muchacha de tres años mayor que ella que era muy buena onda y le permitía escaparse un par de veces..

-Kagome-decía mientras caminaba usaba traje sastre pero con un paso en falso y ella se fue de ocicó se sobo un poco y Kagome fue a ayudarla conocía esas partes así era Shisumi era despistada y torpe-

Le ayudo a recoger su comunicador de oreja y entonces Kagome le sonrío.

-tranquila-decía mientras Shisumi le regalaba una sonrisa tonta..Se acomodo sus ropas y entonces camino hasta hacerle compañía al llegar a las grandes escaleras-

-tienes visitas-decía de manera tranquila, mientras luego sentía vibrar su pequeño laptop, abrío el mensaje y entonces ella sonrío-son profresores de la escuela, tienes una pequeña junta con tu estilista..-pausaba para seguir bajandole y leer-una hora de gimnasio, entrenar, clases de piano..jajaja y de ocho en adelante tu fantastica fiesta en la casa de la señorita Ikeda-

No es que nunca saliera de hecho no había día que no recibiera invitaciones, fiestas en casas de artistas donde hubiera alcohol en el alrededor..Y esta fiesta no iba a ser la excepción aun que últimamente era la mira para los reporteros y sacar una super noticia, recordo ese ambiente de esas fiestas, mucha gente que no conocía pero ellos la conocían..Simplemente estubo pensandola posiblemente si ella fuera como otras artistas que mal gastaban su dinero a lo wey seguramente estuviera en la ruina..Y le gustaba saber que ya tenía diecieciete años y era capáz de hacer lo que quisiera, era momento de comenzar su día fue a bañarse para bajar a desayunar..Sentía los días de ir al gimnasio estaba más fuerte y pues no hacía tanto, no hacía pesas y procuraba agarrar cuerpo..Aun que de senos y nalgas andaba perdida pero bueno tenía lo de ella..Cintura, un poco de pompis y senos no tan grandes y hasta se creía que la izquierda era más grande.

Antes de exaltarse de que los profes estubieran abajo..Un piso debajo de tal vez donde ella estaba maldijo a Shisumi por dejarlos entrar, después tubo que ir con ellos..Claro después de hacerlos esperar casi dos horas por su entrenamiento de gym..Y al bañarse y cambiarse y salir presentable.

-profes-decía Kagome saludandolos en verdad se veía llena de vida..-

El profesor de historia y de español estban sentados..Y en medio el director..Miró algo nerviosa el estar aquí.

-se les ofrece algo?-preguntó, mientras uno de ellos asentía-

-quiero un café-

-que sean tres-decía el director, mientras Kagome le hablaba a Bracamontes xD-

-tres cafés para los señores-decía mientras, Bracamontes iba a decirle a una sirvienta que prepará café-

Por un momento no supierón de que hablar, fue hasta que Kagome se levanto.

-perdón por haberlos hecho esperar-decía con fingida importancia pues ella había planeado junto con Shisumi que no los atendierán y que los tratarán como si no existierán. Entonces sonrío un poco tal vez si estaba un poco cambiada era díficil recibir a gente en su mansión y más cuando eres artista y la escuela te comienza a valer pues ya tienes el futuro determinada..-

-señorita Higurashi-comenzaba el profesor de historia-la materia la tiene reprobada-decía preocupado pues antes de que Kagome fuera super estrella..era antenta a clases y hasta salía bien..-

Kagome abrío enormemente los ojos..Era cierto esto de la cantada le habían afectado sus estudios.

-yo..-decía tartamudeante, mientras veía sacar la boleta al director-el nivel de pleitos no han bajado..Tienes tres meses seguidos reprobando conducta..tu promedio general es de 7.3.-Wow eso si que era ser burro..-

Sonrío mientras miraba su reloj, este colgaba un poco pues no era ajustado..En solo media hora tendría una cita con su estilista..

-y bien por favor tengo en media hora una cita-decía, mientras el director con agría expresión decía unas palabras aburridas-

-eas expulsada de la escuela -tomaba su portafolío negro y entonces indicaba a los demás profesores que salierán de la mansión. Estos obedecían y Kagome parecía estar en shock..Metíosus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y con una mueca de felicidad sin importarle esa noticia, se alisto y entonces vio llegar a Bracamontes con el café y las galletitas, le indico que lo dejará y que la llevarán con el estilista-

En cuanto salío no es que le importará mucho pero había gente merodeando por su casa...Con un poco de alegría entonces subio y un par de fotos le tomarán..Vaya los períodistas y paparazis(asi se escribe ô.o?)..Bueno esos tipos que no tienen tiempo para prestar importancia a su vida y solamente molestán a las superestrellas..Kouga y Kagome el fenómeno total del momento..

Nadie los podría igualar claro solo Madonna y el escandaloso segundo beso entre Madonna y Britney era insoportable poder escuchar esas malditas noticias de que el introbertido beso...Ya que lo superarán no?.

Con amargura e indiganción por que Inuyasha no le había marcado y que quizá ahora si pudiera estar en más cachondeo con Kikyou sin que ella estubiera presente..Y se odiaba un poco por que ella podría ser como cual quier chica..

No ahora era famosa antes hubiera deseado ser así sin importarle si la manipulaban o algo ella iba a lograr su sueño..No le importaba que pasará solo quería ser egopista y cumplir su sueño..

Cuando el carro se detubo fue entonces que camino rápido viendo como estaba el estilista gay que siempre le cortaba el cabello..Estaba acompañado de sus ayudantes dos mujeres exoticas que conocían la moda de Paris y de todas las ciudades..

-Kagome darling-decía mientras se acercaba a saludarla, Kagome le siguio y entonces este notó con molestia el cabello maltratado de Kagome-te haré el mejor tinte-decía mientras Kagome asentía no le gustaba meterse mucho en esos problemas del cabello-

Sintio una carga de tensión sobre su cabello el gay se encontraba lavandole el cabello..Que estaba largado y sin corte alguno, solamente miró a sus guaruras fuera de la tienda tal vez estaban ocupados viendo pasar a la gente y maldiciendose por no ser como ellas y tener un trabajo que no fuera cuidar de una niña caprichosa..Dieciciete quien recordaría su cumpleaños?..

No es que fuera su cumpleaños, solamente miró al ay decir algo y ella le reglaba una sonrisa y al latír su corazón recordo a Inuyasha..El estiluista comenzo a cortar el cabello dejandolo de manera corta como debajo de los hombros para después darle una onda de que quedara disparejo..Después de secarlo y de que el cabello negro comenzo a teñirlo pintandole de color lila oscuro el mechón del copete..Después pinto lo demás de un color castaño oscuro..Haciendola ver como una mujer gotica, en cuanto esas cosas cubrían su cabello las estilistas le dierón el toque de rockero que le faltaba..Y entonces la dejarón hermosa le indicarón como tenía que vestirse..Le perforarón el ombligo era doloroso ser una rockstar pero si no lo hacái se debía olvidar de la gira, cuando salío presumio su arete y los guaruras solamente estaban abriendo la boca..Después la subieron al carro no dolía es más cuando le perforarón se sintio nerviosa y después penso en Inuyasha debía de sacarselo de la cabeza pero no podía fue su primer novio en la ciudad ò.o y aun que lo negará el le dio el primer beso..Le hizó sentir "especial"..Y esa especialidad de que sirvio, solo se hizó famosa y ya le dejó de hablar su interés aumento más..

Simplemente siguio mirando por la ventana..Llegó a la mansión que era su ¿hogar?..Y se metio entre la oscuridad de la que comenzaba a ser la hermosa noche..se mantubo con la cabeza fría hasta que abrío el guardaropa y se metio en el..A los minutos vio llegar a Shisumi con su agenda portatil y algunos aparatos elecrtonicos.

-Kagome-decía caminando de un lugar a otro-son las nueve-decía ya algo molesta pues la muchacha ya llevaba más de dos horas cambiandose, y después la vio salir del baño con los dientes lavados y un poco pintada-

-es la fiesta de un niño rico..debo estar ahi-decía mientras alzaba su ceja y formaba una sonrisa arrogante-

-fantastico..-decía Shisumi, mientras le leía un par de mensajes y luego entonces Kagome pareso pensar-

-dile al mensaje de la señorita Kikyou que haga una cita para poder hablar conmigo..Y respecto a las demás llamadas que los atenderé cuando pueda ahora por favor prepara mi coche..para que me lleven a la fiesta-

La fiesta era privada pero quien iba a decir lo que habría ahi..Oh lo que podría pasar dentro de esa fiesta..

- - -

Después de que la gente VIP entraba a ese lugar tenía lo que quería claro siempre y cuando consumierán lo "barato" en este caso bebidas y cigarros..Ya si se iban a lo grande..Pues saldría caro. Estaba llegando sola pues la gente la conocía y había mucha vigilancia y por si las dudas un carro estaba afuera vigilandola..Eso era seguridad claro que Kagome no lo sabía, solamente entro viendo como estaban todos los de su edad y algunos mayores pláticando, unas mujeres arriba de la mesa haciendo espectaculo..

De repente la jalarón y la llevarón a un cuarto, el era el organizar de la fiesta..Junto con su gemelo los gemelos Rosend..los más ricos y guapos de todo el mundo sin contar creídos, patanes y arrogantes..Un motivo grande por el cual no tienen novia..Pues ella se llevaba con ellos..

Ambos de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos verdes profundos, altos y de buen parecido..

-te estabamos esperando-decía Maik que era el mayor, el otro era Luke-

-enserio?-preguntó Kagome, mientras le llegaba uan cerveza y solamente tomaba un corto trago-

-si vamos a divertirnos-la jalaba Luke mientras Kagome sonreía con ella eran buena onda pues frecuentaban en el círculo de la amistad-

Por ejemplo solo se juntaban con artistas y cantastes..Algo raro y elegida la amistad, Kagome estaba siendo jalada por ambos hermanos que al parecer conocían muy bien a Kagome y ella comenzaba a divertirse..

Los tres fuerón llegando hasta presentar a Kagome que todos la conocían..La fiesta fue transcurriendo y el alcohol comenzaba a subirsele en la cabeza, así que quizó irse pero entonces vio lo que no debía ver a unos tipos inyectarse heroína y comenzaban un viaje estubo tentada a ir y probar que se sentía pero nego con la cabeza eso sería deprimente, las mujeres poco a poco se bezaban y después iban a los cuartos a tener sexo, los gemelos la cuidaban de esos peligros tenía que admitirlo si alguien no la cuidará entonces estubiera drogada..Se separó de ellos y entonces vio como una muchacha se acerco era una "fan" y le dio un beso dejando una pastilla en su boca y después le extendio un vaso de cerveza se tubo que tragar a fuerzas la pastilla y se sintio bien...

Sentía que podía volar, riendo como neurotica y a la vez pareciendo que las caras se deformaban y sentía miedo pero fue un viaje, así que salio del lugar y tambaleo un par de pasos..

Llegó hasta su carro y loa brío se desídio de todos y luego lo encendío escucho el ronroneo..Pero no pudo manejar pues estaba jodidamente drogada...Esto era la fama, hacer cosas geniales para encagar?..

Acaso iba a ser siempre así...No lo entendía mejor llamó a su guarura Bracamontes quien era su mejor empleado le indico que vinivera y así lo hiso salío del carro que estaba enfrente de ella y condujo..La notó rara pero Kagome no dijo nada lo que no alertaba las dudas..Así que solamente sintio el camino silencioso...

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Me tarde?...ù.u beno aquí esta la actualización espero que lean y les haya gustado el capítulo n.n bien nos vemos y mucha suerte a todos!**

**atte:**

**willniraa!**


	10. heroína

_**Rockstar**_

**cap.10 heroína **

Ayer paso algo muy importante, algo que no lo recordaba estaba tosiendo mientras corría al baño..Agachó su rostro, mientras vomitaba un poco..Se sentía mejor ahorita que había vomitado, se metío a bañar pero al recordar algo del día anterior simplemente no pudó..Su cabello estaba arreglado, salío apurada mientras se miraba al espejo..Odiaba admitirlo pero así se había transformado, era una rockstar debería de estar contenta..Salío de su cuarto, al mirarse al espejo simplemente no se podía ver pues la persona que se miraba en sus sueños era ella msma pero con su bochornoza figura anterior..

Era la sensación no podía darse el lujo de dejarse igual..Con su cabello negro azulado ante la noche y su estilo punk ahora era más que, nos e describía tocaba lo que quería tocar, deshacia lo que no le gustaba, maltrataba a los que le caían mal..Se defendía de cualquier basura como Kikyou.

Arregló su cabello, mientras se planchaba el copete y se arreglaba su cabello en un tipo de chongo..Mientras salía vestida como si fuerá Paris Hilton...Su aspecto no era de enfermo de hecho se sentía bien, dos días después de haberse drogado y no sentía esa sensación de probarlo..Ni nervios, hablando de nervios..Fumaba para controlarlos..Agarró su volsa punketa, mientras salía de su cuarto..Al salir vio a su madrastra hablar por teléfono..Se despidio de ella, mientras continuaba hablando..Salío apurada, mientras se arreglaba su gorra y pedía al chofer que la llevará..

**- - - **

-Dios..-decía Inuyasha mientras se miraba al espejo-que hermoso..Sin duda si yo fuerá mujer me enamoraría de mi mismo..Dios que hermoso estoy-algo modesto dijo al espejo. Mientras salía de su cuarto para ir a desayunar y después irse caminando a la escuela..No le gustaba caminar pero era aburrido tener que ir y escoger el maldito carro para salir..-

Si despertó con el pie izquierdo por que su maldita novia no se digno a cancelar la cita...En lugar lo dejó plantado y tubo que ver como Kikyou pasaba su "día de aniversario" con ella..Pero si es que iba a la escuela lo iba a escuchar..y detenidamente, se estaba cansando de ser el juguete de distracción de Kagome Higurashi, salío apresurado pues faltaban diez minutos para el toque así que tubo que caminar lentamente si le iban a dar pase de entrada que se lo dierán ya!.

Llegó viendo como muchos estaban pláticando sobre el y ella..Cuando de repente vio llegar a Kikyou y abrazarlo..A los tres minutos llegó Kagome con ese mareo normal..No iba a vomitar..Iba a...ver unas cosas de la escuela iba a estudiar y fumar..Llegó fumando, mientras caminaba siendo observada..Sus guaruras no estaban presentes pues era la escuela ni que Osama Bin Laden fuerá ahí y asesinará a más de ochenta adolescentes en cautiverio..

Un muchacho morenito que era la burla de la escuela solo por ser el moreno tonto y salvaje..

-orale negro largate de mi vista-le dijo Kagome que estaba deteniendo su caminata por que este "negro" llegaba y se acoplaba frente a ella, el muchacho morenito parecío asustarse pero simplemente la asesino con la mirada..Los presentes que odiaban al "negro".-

-tu callate camaronera-decía el negro, mientras todos hacían sonido de que un pleito iba a comenzar-

-pues prefiero tragar camarones a subirme a los árboles y tragarme plátanos-decía mientras el negro se quedaba callado y simplemente Kagome pasaba de alto al negro, era demasiado aburrido tener que seguir un pleito pendejo como ella osaba decirlo...Y más cuando las víctimas no son Kikyou-

Hablando de Kikyou estaba agasanjandose con su novio.. Cuando los vio simplemente tubó que bajar la mirada pues se sentía humillada..Al fin y al cabo Kikyou logró lo que quería desde el principio..Joderla a toda costa.

-Kagome-la voz chillante de Kikyou-

-dos metros lejos de mi o te denuncio por invadir mi terrotorio-decía de manera decidida y algo savaje..Claro ella iba a presumirle algo-

-no seas payasa..Sabes quieró un autografó tuyo-Kagome no la estaba escuchando, estaba tirando la ceniza del cigarro entre la distancia que había, soltó el aire que le gustaba hacer círculos al aire para aventarlo en el rostro de Kikyou-

-me vale un carajo tu estupido sobrino..-decía salvajemente, mientras Inuyasha a lo lejos pláticaba con sus amigos..Entró escuchando la morbosa campana escolar..-

Con pereza camino entre la gente..Más quemada no podía estar, sus amistades peligrosas la habían llevado a esto y tenía que aguantarse..Claro era admirada como roquera y todo eso pero estar fuerá del escenario era diferente..

Entró al salón viendo que faltaba un asiento..

-que gracioso quién.-escuchar toser a un maestro en su espalda era el síntoma de que era producto del cigarro-cierto lo siento-apagó el cigarro en la paleta del escritorio de Kikyou, todos perplejos simplemente la miraban-

-señorita Higurashi..usted fue expulsada de esta escuela-decía la maestra de Historia de manera salvaje, pues no se iba a dejar vencer ante la mirada acosadora de Kagome-

-si?-preguntaba mientras intentaba recordar algo..-no.-

-sus malas calíficaciones..Su pésima conducta..Y dejeme decirle que no vale la pena que vaya y le diga al director..este incidente-decía la maestra que con su pluma costosa señalaba el asiento de Kikyou y el bote de basura-

Kagome estaba escuchando a la maestra..

-maestra no tiene caso que hable con alguien que le entra algo por una oreja y a los pocos segundos le sale por la otra-Kagome entonces buscó algo en su "bolso". Mientras evitaba escuchar esto-

-muy bien dicho señorito Inuyasha-decía la maestra que le sonreía coquetamente-

-además se olvida de cuanto detestamos a la estrella de rock-se levantaba Sango, mientras Kagome ahora sí levantaba su mirada..Estaba buscando un par de cosas para alguién querido, era cierto olvido el día de su aniversario..-

-algo más?-decía Kagome que se giraba al ver como estaban murmurando cosas-

-y no vale la pena..Ser amigos de una drogadicta-decía Miroku que estaba saliendo del baño y entraba al salón(weee que meche xD)-

-no soy drogadicta-decía Kagome, mientras miraba a sus "amigos"-además pense que eran mis amigos..Pero no solamente quierén ser amigos de una novata que cayó muy bajo..Me vale una chingada si piensan que soy un fenómeno.-decía mientras evitaba no llorar-

-ya largate aburres-decía Inuyasha primeramente, Kagome se acercó y entonces sacó de su bolsa una caja de aniversario..Lo extendío y se lo dio-

-saben que..Besenme mi maldito trasero y vayanse a la ...-decía Kagome mientras se iba corriendo ya que sus lágrimas no tardaban en salir..-

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo mirando el regalo..Sango entonces sintio ganas de ir pero Miroku fue la que la detubó en la puerta de su salón, la abrazó fuertemente y entonces Kikyou sonrío..kouga estaba siendo muy útil..

El ambarino tomó asiento para que este incidente se tomará en punto y aparte..Inuyasha seguía mirando elr eglao estubo tentado a tirarlo por la basura, pero su corazón se sentía alegré y abría el regalo..

Pudo ver como había una foto de ella ensayando y el abrazandola..Se veían tan tiernos..Esa Kagome era la que quería..La Kagome natural que no actuaba sin pensar la Kagome que dijo que no sería algo como lo que ahora era..Inuyasha miró a Sango y le sonrío..

Sabía lo que sentía al recibir la foto, se sentía como su ese día regresará de golpe, en verdad amaba esos detalles únicos de Kagome..No olvidó su aniversario, bueno ella si pero shh..

**"you had been the one for me.."**

Estubó al pendiente de las clases, mientras pensaba en **"Kagome"** si, no podía negarló estaba pensando en ella aun que tenía enfrente la espalda de Kikyou...

"..Kagome.."pensaba variadamente, mientras se recostaba sobre su asiento y poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

**- - -**

Muchas cosas que quería no le salían bien, de hecho nada le salía bien..Desde que se juntaba con los punketos esos de las bandas de punk y de emo..Todo estaba valiendo muy poco..Su vida poco a poco se iba descuartizando, era como un cuento decapitado donde su vida solo era la unión de sus sueños y de lo que amaba..

Estaba caminando pasando desapercibida, arruína a cada lugar a donde va, siempre sale sobrando..

Caminó seguida hasta llegar a lo que era un barrio medio chino, donde la gente era peligrosa..Se perdio un poco, mientras sentía el aire tóxico del cigarro casi caerle a sus ojos..No paró ningún segundo de caminar, solamente mantenía su mirada fija enfrente..Así hubiera sido más fácil estar, pero regreso y entonces notó que el sol ya se había ocultado y que todo estaba oscureciendo..

-_"you were in my blue sky..But my part of demon..don't let me stop..And i love you but you can'te part of my life..Good bye to my self..i try to be the perfect girl..you can't still hold my hand..My hands are..so nasty..My body is a part of my not life..The money it's not important...the important it's my love..My love doesn't exist".._chale creo ke me emocione xD traduciré °¬°...Tu estabas en mi cielo azul..Pero mi parte de demonio no me dejó detener..y yo te amo pero tu no puedes ser parte de mi vida..Adios a mi misma..Yo traté de ser la chica perfecta..Tu ya no sigues deteniendo mi mano...Mis manos estan sucias mi cuerpo es parte de mi no vida..El dinero no es importante..Lo importante es el amor..El amor no existe..creo ke esta bien escrito si tengo una falta por fas diganLo °¬°)..-

Estubó cansada, sus piernas resentidas ante tanto caminar..El frío viento que traía las nubes grises..

Caminó cerca del malecón, deteniendose con sus ojos llorosos sobre una estatua..Por que la vida no era justa y su corazón no le importaba..Se paró sobre la estatua intentando ver más mar..Solo podía ver eso, siguió caminando, las luces de los carros pegando al frente..Y la gente caminando apurada..Los puestos de la calle estaban cerrados, cruzó la calle, mientras seguía caminando..Sus amigos la detestaban bueno no necesitaba amigos..

La desesperación la invadio, no podía seguir caminando..No estaba perdida, se intentó tranquilizar..Sacandó un par de cigarrillos de la bolsa de su pantalón..Y lo encendío, justo cuando le iba a dar un bizer comenzó a llover..Lo tiró pues se iba a deshacer..Así que molesta siguió corriendo, como si estubierá en un maratón..Sentía su cuerpo temblar..Chocó con tanta gente y no le importo disculparse..

Fue hasta que vio a una pequeña niña..siendo jalada por un sujeto.. su madre pláticando con una amiga y la niña forcejeando..Se acercó más a prisa, mientras se aventaba a drede del hombre..Este calló y dejo ver un cuchillo de plata.

-deja a la niña-le murmuró-

El sujeto sonriendo con malicia, notó como la gente estaba con el ruido de la calle, de los carros al pasar..Y la madre aún no se daba cuenta..Se levantó empujando a Kagome, mientras esta caía al suelo..Y tomaba a la niña..

La señora entonces giró a todos lados buscando a su hija..

-MI HIJA!-gritaba la señora alarmada, mientras Kagome seguía corriendo por el hombre-

-MUEVANSE IDIOTAS!-gritaba Kagome, que parecía alma que llevaba al diablo..No había ningún polícia cerca..Dio vuelta un par de veces, lograba verle su cabello teñido, mientras Kagome se acercaba a el, en un empuje por aventarsele encima..Brincó sobre una llave de agua y se aventó al sujeto..Era plena calle y estaba en alto..Le calló de espalda el tiempo necesario como para indicarle a la niña que se alejará..A lo lejos la gente estaba viendo eso..-

Kagome notó como el sujeto molestó se le aventaba encima..

-dejame mujer-decía el delincuente, mientras Kagome evitaba que el la lástimara con sus bruscos golpes..Tarde o temprano esa peluca se le iba a caer y así fue..Su cabello teñido calló por sus lados..Y los moretes se comenzaban a resentir..El semáforo cambio a rojo..Y entonces Kagome por incercía se hizó hacia atrás..El que no se salvo de un impacto fue el delincuente..-

La gente estaba viendola..como si fuerá extraña.

-ELLA LO EMPUJO!-gritaba una señora gorda que acababa de llegar-

-yo no lo empuje-decía Kagome defendiendose-

-ELLA NO LO EMPUJÓ-gritaba el único señor que quedaba, la lluvia estaba siguiendo su curso..Mientras Kagome se levantaba..Y dejaba ver quién era-

Lo sorprendente fue lo fácil que llegaba la polícia..Y tambien lo fácil que la llevaban a hacer una declaración..Claro la señora aún no sabía donde estaba su hija y los polícias subierón a la patrulla con la niña..

El polícia estaba fumando de manera tranquila..Kagome supusó que debería de tirar sus cigarrillos, hizó un leve movimiento mientras tiraba sus cigarrillos y los ponía en un lugar escondido de la patrulla..La niña conocía ese rostro.

-eres Kagome la muchacha de resistol?-preguntaba la niña que había dejado de llorar con tan solo ver a Kagome..-

-ñ.nU si-decía mientras pegaba su cuerpo humedo a la ventanilla..El frío comenzaba a resentirse..La ambulancia pasaba rápido evitando los semáforos..Mientras que Kagome solamente seguía manteniendo una conversación con la niña-

La polícia la llevó hasta la estación..La niña seguía sentada, mesiendo sus pies..Cuando aparecío su madre..La señora al ver que su hija estaba pláticando con una polícia de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate le agredecío el haberla encontrado, pero la polícia le indico que ella no le había encontrado, que la que la rescató era una diva del rock..Que en estos momentos estaba teniendo una fuerte investigación.

El delincuente estaba en urgencias por suerte solo le noqueo un rato y perdio por un par de horas la mente..La madrastra de Kagome estab presente, tambien Naru..Que por cierto ambas estaban enojadas..

Las respuestas que daba Kagome la señalaban como que estaba haciendo una obra de caridad..Posiblemente esto iba a salir en los periodícos..Y sería el chisme del momento, cuando salío estaba más seca..

-qué paso, por que te vas sola, que te paso?..Diablos niñita!-decía Naru que no paraba de hacerle preguntas..Su madrastra la estaba regañando igual que ella. Pero la niña se acercó apenada..-

-etto..yo..-decía la niña que estaba jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosa y estaba sonrojada-..gracias..señorita..n.n-decía la niña sonriendo agradecida, la señora tambien le regaló una sonrisa y corrío casi a abrazarla..Kagome se quedó perpleja era la única cosa que hacía la primera obra buena del día..Bueno ya casi madrugada-

Un señor que estaba de testigo dijo que Kagome no era culpable que ella solamente se defendía y que se levanto rápido para que el carro no le golpeará..Al final Kagome regresó cansada a su casa..Aún escuchando las parlanchinas voces de sus asesoras personal..

Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada se estaba quedando dormida, pero no se podía dormir..Simplemente solo miraba algún punto indefinido contestó tantas preguntas que estubó segura y fuertemente tentada a vomitar y correr escapando de ahí...Su celúlar señalaba un mensaje nuevo.

_-"hoy es una noche como cuando no podré dormir...De esas de las que conocí a Inuyasha"-_pensaba Kagome que al pensar en Inuyasha solo se formó una sonrisa..Lloró un poco pues nadie tendría esa confianza de nuevo, se había ganado la fama de una cualquiera..-

El viento soplaba de manera salvaje, golpeando sus ventanas y dandole un toque de película de terror..Pero durmio solo un par de horas..Pues despertó llena de vida en cuanto sonó su despertador ya pasaban de las once..Así que si durmio bien..Naru llegó corriendo que la iba a despertar, pero simplemente estiraba el periodico estaba en primera plana..

La portada del diario de "Newspaper..Oh good morning city"..Luego llegó su madrastra encendiendole la tele y dejandole ver que estaba ella con unas ojeras y resaga de lagrimas..Contestando una entrevista..

-La jovén Higurashi apesar de no ser una superheroína..Logró salvar la vida de la pequeña Katty Whorms..Su madre anuncía que esta muy agradecida y que no hayará forma de agradecerlo..La víctima Katty anuncía que nunca se esperó ser salvada por su estrella de rock favorita..Quién apesar de solo tener doce años ya tiene desidido su generó favorito..Tambien para el acusado Borny Hunks..Fue enviado a secuestrar a la muchacha...La estrella de rock confiesa que la verdad se sintio halagada al ser abrazada por la niña..Por felicitarla y por que fue su obra del día...-leía Naru emocionada, mientras la abrazaba-claro tambien la guapa y hermosa agente..anuncía que era un trabajo duro para una superestrella..y que no saldrá sola siempre escoltada por tres guaruras como mínimo..Aclará tambien que..si no fuerá por ese carro Kagome estubierá tres metros bajo tierra y hubierá muchas lágrimas..-

Una pequeña broma por parte de los reporteros de que era la nueva esposa de superman..Claro a Kagome eso no le daba risa en lo más mínimo..La noticia tomaba lugar en casi toda la hoja..Y en la televisión solo dicen más cosas la entrevista entre ella y los reporteros..Y unas cuantas respuestas de Naru.

-estamos orgullosas de ti-decían sus asesoras personales, mientras la abrazaban-

-estan seguras que no son lesvianas?-preguntó de manera sárcastica, pero fue golpeada por parte de Naru y de parte de su madrastra una simple marca de enojo..-

**- - - **

Kikyou se moría de rabia, era para que la acusarán de intento de asesinato..Pero se límito a planear su proximo golpe...Kouga por otro lado estaba más enojado que nunca...

**Continuación**

**Wuju me recuerdan me eh tardado pero no supe que poner xD chalee..esto se ve bien panchero xD jajaja pero bueno(panchero es como ô.o ehm..cuando tiras una mentirototototota de que los aliens invadierón tu casa y no pudiste ir a la escuela por eso o,o)..**

**Bueno espero que dejen review ñ.nU si no deján yo os entenderé a vos(ahh GANO MEXICO!)..sii n.n vii el partido °¬° y tambien a los jugadores xD jajaja che's arbitros ¬,¬ no surben pa' nada.Bueno no los aburrié así que BYEE!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SI NO LOS DEJAN YO LOS ENTENDERÉ(no soy argentina por si lo preguntan xD)**

**atte:**

**willnira**


	11. el mejor premio

_**Rockstar**_

**Cáp. 11 El mejor premio...**

"_You have my love_

_And mi feelings are in your pretty hands"_

Salía de su cuarto ya estaba arreglada. Iba a ser el día más grandiosamente horrible de toda su vida. ¿Por qué?

Uno: Iban a dar un concierto en MTV, donde el público iba a gritar su nombre.

Dos: No tenía con quien caminar en la alfombra roja.

Era simplemente asquerosamente feo. Termino de arreglarse el cabello, si iba a dar un concierto debía de ver fantabulosamente bien.

Pero no, se veía mal. Dos semanas después de ser la heroína y el chisme del momento era.."Kouga esta intentando conquistar a Kagome", asco.. a Kagome ni le gustaba Kouga.

Le gustaba Inuyasha. Termino con su cabello para después bajar las escaleras e ir a que la embellecieran.

**- - - **

-MI AMOR-gritaba Kikyou, mientras todos la miraban venir corriendo hacia donde estaba el guapo y sexy de Inuyasha (XD). Bueno ya que willy, digo Kikyou llego a lado de Inuyasha. Sango simplemente se fue a buscar a su amigo Miroku. Confesaba que no le gustaba hacer mal tercio así que mejor se fue.-

-Kikyou-decía Inuyasha de manera seria, mientras veían entrar a un chofer y luego dejarle una carta para después irse-

-se lo manda mi jefa-Inuyasha ya que el hombre extraño con pelos en la nariz se fue...Abrió la carta y la leyó. Era obvio no dejo que Kikyou la leyera..xD-

_Inuyasha:_

_Hola, se que fui una perra..Lo siento. Si no quieres venir conmigo a la entrega de premios de este año te entenderé. Son tres pases, uno para ti, para Miroku y Sango. Por favor si no van a ir no regalen los boletos. Llámame para saber si van a ir nos vemos.._

_atte.:_

_Tu querida estrella de rock favorita...jajaja_

Bueno, termino de leer y su primera impresión fue "wow un concierto". Pero después miro a Kikyou. Luego giro su geta y vio a Sango besarse con Miroku, luego miro los boletos.

-Oye tengo algo importante que hacer adiós-decía simplemente mientras se iba dejando a Kikyou hablar con su imaginación-

De verdad dudo si andar con alguien de facultades mentales más bajas que las suyas era malo, pues en cuanto estuvo alejado vio como Kikyou reía sola. Y luego se iba contenta caminando. Aclaro su garganta y vio como Sango y Miroku dejaban de besarse para mirarlo.

-¿Qué, tu novia te aburrió-decía con sarcasmo Sango, mientras Miroku alegre sonreía-

-olvídenlo..¿Quieren ir a una entrega de premios en vivo?-preguntó Inuyasha, mientras Sango abría los ojos como platos al igual que Miroku-

-Kagome?-preguntaba Sango, mientras el asentía. Miro la carta que sacaba Inuyasha de su ropa y la leyó Sango en voz alta-

Miroku pareció pensar la respuesta.

-Oigan...Kagome fue una amiga nuestra, si fue una perra..pero la podemos perdonar. Que hay de ti-decía señalando a Inuyasha-Querías decirle algo, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Miroku, mientras Inuyasha miraba al suelo con su cuerpo encorvado-Además, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad-decía Miroku lo más sincero posible.-

-Mentiroso, solo quieres aprovecharte de las entradas-decía Sango descubriéndolo, Miroku fingió inocencia-

-Sango esta cabeza desciende de monjes..Es imposible que mienta u.u-decía Miroku, mientras Sango lo abrazaba-

-Creo que tiene razón Miroku-decía divertida, mientras Inuyasha tomaba su boleto-

-Iré de gala-decía sonriente-

-Se nota que la extrañas-decía Miroku-Amigo..n.n en el amor..Todo se vale...Míralo así-decía Miroku enseñándole las maravillas de ser un don Juan-...Ser novio de la estrella más famosa en tan solo unos meses Kagome Higurashi...Pero en la escuela-decía sorbiendo aire mientras Sango lo miraba-Tener a la mama...sita de Kikyou-Inuyasha parecía darle la razón sin decir una sola palabra-

Sango estaba rolando sus ojos.

-Cielos las chicas de porristas de me hablan adiós-decía Sango despidiéndose, pues presentía que eso iba a ser una charla amena de hombres-

Sango llegó a la tienda y vio que Kikyou estaba jugando a escupitajos.

-Dios eso es divertido-decía Sango con agrado, mientras preparaba su gargajo y luego escupía ganándole a todas-

-¬¬ que tramposa..Su novio le ha de enseñar-decía una tipa, mientras Sango se iba con las porristas u.u-

Cuando llego las porristas la recibieron con un grande abrazo. Ella les hablaba a todas eran las chicas populares de tercero. Así que eran bien buena onda.

-Sanguis tu novio es un cuerazo we, debes de cuidarlo-decía la capitana una pelirroja de ojos azules-

-i know-decía tranquila Sango, mientras todas reían-

-y tu amiga superestrella?-preguntaba otra-

-ah me dio tres pases para ir con ella a los de MTV, les juro que les traeré un autógrafo..-decía sonriente-

Todas admiraban a Sango, aunque Miroku no era un monje como el decía que iba a ser. Sango creía que sus mañitas eran demasiado tontas, pero aun así lo quería y sobre ser admiraba. Creían que iba a ser la mejor estudiante con reprobar deportes solo por no asistir a clases ù.u.

Estuvo conversando con las porristas, mientras todas la miraban. Con atenta atención viendo que tan bien se expresaba. Una cualidad más era buena haciendo amigos...

Inuyasha estaba simplemente contándole un par de cosas a Miroku, Miroku le decía: "Corta a Kikyou y quedarte con Kagome". Pero no era tan fácil como el decía.

Nada era fácil para él. NADA!

**- - -**

Terminaban de arreglarla, con ropa de una chica punketa. En verdad con esa ropa, se veía genial. Casi de negro con toques rosas. Su cabello bien peinado, su maquillaje bien hecho.

Grito un "se hace tarde" y escuchó el timbre. No le llamó nadie, así que supuso que iba a estar sola. No se preocupo y fue a la puerta. Cuando abrió vio que estaba en primer lugar Sango, después Miroku y al final Inuyasha.

Cuando vio a Inuyasha su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió esas famosas mariposas de nueva cuenta. Y el cuando la vio sintió que era hermosa. Esta Kagome era la que conoció la que vestía de acuerdo a sus gustos.

-Hola-dijo Kagome sonrojada, saludando a todos-

-Por Dios..-decía Sango toda nerviosa.-

Sango sentía que sus piernas estaban temblando, se sentía muy nerviosa. Tan nerviosa, que no podía parar de reír o de dejar de hacer ruido al respirar. Y no es que fuera molesto, pero era algo que contagiaba el nerviosismo.

-Kagome ¿Puedo tomar agua?-decía Miroku mientras Kagome asentía-

-La cocina, esta...Ehm creo que te vas derecho y llegas ahí si no, le preguntas a un sirviente-decía tranquila-

-El baño-decía Sango mientras ponía la cara más necesitada que pudo-

-en el pasillo de ahí la única puerta-decía Kagome al final dándose cuenta de que esos dos los habían dejado solos-

Inuyasha estuvo mirándola, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa. Y esas dos arpías que no bajaban.

Estaba moviendo sus dedos, nerviosismo invadiéndola. Peor que cuando se beso con Inuyasha...

-Pensé que no iban a venir-decía sonrojada, mientras Inuyasha la veía; La vez que la vio se quedó sin aliento. Simplemente el tiempo parecía favorecerle-

-Estas a gusto no, lejos de problemas-Kagome simplemente entristeció su mirada-

-Prácticamente los problemas me siguen-decía Kagome sonriendo-Es obvio que soy una mierda. Esto Inuyasha, es una mierda. EH soportado que me digan que tengo pésima voz, que inventen chismes...No es horrible me gusta-decía sonriendo-y tu..¿qué onda?-preguntó en verdad interesada por Inuyasha-

-Voy a dejar a Kikyou, ella si se acordó de cuando cumplimos..un mes o algo-decía algo sacado de onda. Pero la verdad era que solamente comentaba eso por saber la reacción de su "ex".-

-Bien felicidades-decía Kagome-Sabes..yo me acorde del nuestro, es más haré algo que te dejará verdaderamente sorprendido y no esperó que te quedes con la jeta sorprendida..Creeme Inuyasha se actuar...-decía Kagome mientras se giraba su rostro y escuchaba risitas en las escaleras-

-Madrastra estas segura que no bateas chueco?-preguntó Kagome, mientras la madrastra fingía que ese comentario era divertido-

-No es divertido, no soy lesbiana-decía directamente. Mientras Naru reía-

-yo si..Abrázame-se lanzo para abrazar a Kagome, pero la estrella estaba sorprendida e Inuyasha se estaba riendo por la forma en que Naru acosaba a Kagome-

Ya que estaban en el carro, Kagome tenía que ir en la primera limo con sus invitados. Naru y su madrastra en el otro.

Cuando iban llegando, podían escuchar los grandes gritos de los fans, era obvio esos gritos eran para artistas de un nivel mayor y esas cosas. Pero ahí estaban los fans de Kagome. Con cartulinas que decían "Kagome te amamos" o cosas así.

Cuando bajo de la limo fue ayudada por el muchacho. Sango estaba temblando de miedo.

-Tranquila, eh hecho esto-le murmuraba Kagome a Sango, mientras la tomaba del brazo al igual que Miroku y a Inuyasha. Los cuatro agarrados de la mano.-

-KAGOME, KAGOME!-gritaba el público-UNA FOTO UNA FOTO-había cámaras por todos lados-

Sentía que no podía respirar, los cuatro juntos, mientras iba caminando fue detenida un par de veces. Dio los nombres de sus amigos y contesto las preguntas.

-¿Crees que Jack Sparrow es una mala o buena influencia?-preguntaba la reportera queriendo saber sobre un poco más de cómo pensaban los artistas-

-Bueno, yo creo que...Jack Sparrow sería una buena influencia. Digo mi punto de vista-decía sonriente. Mientras se acercaba a firmar autógrafos. Y a caminar-

Ya que termino esa "pasarela", dio los boletos y entro siendo guiada por una muchacha. Al parecer la que organiza el evento.

Ninguno de sus amigos podía creer que estuvieran entre tantos actores.

-te va bien-decía Miroku, mientras miraba el lugar donde estaban-

-Ni lo menciones, tener una agenda llena es irme bien-decía con sarcasmo Kagome-Oh ahí esta Kouga-decía con recelo-

-Y le hablas?-preguntó Inuyasha, mientras lo veían levantar su mano y agitarla. Kagome se quedo sin habla su acompañante era Kikyou-

-Inuyasha Kikyou es acompañante de Kouga-decía Kagome a Miroku, Miroku se lo paso a Sango y Sango a Inuyasha-

-enserio?-preguntó divertido, mientras se lo volvían a pasar-

-claro, es más te manda un beso-volvía a pasarlo divertida Kagome-

Se pusieron a platicar, mientras comenzaban a decir "primera llamada". Y esas cosas, estuvieron antecos ante cada movimiento, los muchachos creían que se iban a desmayar.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó un muchacho muy apuesto, Sango lo reconoció era un muchacho que salía en una serie de MTV muy famosa.-

-supongo-decía Kagome nerviosa-a horita vengo. Atrás esta Naru-les guiñaba el ojo-

Kagome siguió al muchacho hasta llegar a un lugar donde estaban lejos, pero Inuyasha y los chicos no les quitaron la vista de encima.

Parecía Kagome que estaba alegándole algo. Pero después se exaltaba y se tranquilizaba.

-¿Qué?-decía Kagome sin entender-tu dijiste que estabas limpio-decía Kagome más exaltada aún-

-Lo estoy pero...-decía el muchacho-escucha se que los dos tenemos un problema-decía mientras Kagome ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos-

-La disquera no permitiría algo así. Por favor-decía Kagome-

-necesito que tu niegues todo-decía el muchacho-Todos piensan que somos amigos, la policía piensa que estuve contigo el día ese. Por favor di que es verdad sálvame-decía el muchacho de manera de suplica-

-esta bien, esta bien...Pero prométeme que iremos a un centro de rehabilitación-decía riéndose ante esa loca idea. El muchacho al final la abrazo y la dejó ir-

Kagome regreso mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaron los muchachos al mismo tiempo-

-La policía cree que vende droga-decía en susurro-

-¿Qué?-decía Sango-Dios, era mi actor favorito-decía Sango mientras imaginariamente tachaba un nombre en su palma y luego la cerraba-

-nada del otro mundo-decía Kagome-ya va a empezar-

Las luces se fueron bajando, Kagome se volteo a ver a Naru y a su madrastra ambas estaban hablando con otros representantes. Mientras tanto Kagome se moría de nervios, las mariposas en su estomago y su corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

El conductor que era "Jonson Smith" un hombre muy popular entre los chicos y chicas adolescentes. Estaba diciendo los premios a entregar.

-Y anunciando el premio al productor más destacado...Kagome Higurashi y Kouga Sungrend-Kagome sonrío, mientras abría los ojos enormemente a Naru. Subio al escenario, estaba siendo aplaudida. Nerviosa, ciertamente era la primera vez que hacía esto..-

Kouga llego siendo también aclamado por la demás gente, entre ellos fans que estaban como locos gritando.

-Sabes que es irónico-decía Kouga-

-no lo se-decía Kagome sinceramente mientras lo miraba-

-Que no has aceptado una cita conmigo-decía divertido-

-Cierto...Irónico, sigue soñando Kouga dentro de tres años saldremos-risas por parte de todos-no ya en serio..Kouga que haces?-decía divertida, mientras Kouga dejaba de ver hacia ese lugar-

-es sorprendente ver a mis fans-

-Oh si, tres personas que hacen fila al baño...granes fans Kouga-risas por parte de todos-

-vienes graciosa..Que te paso?-

-supongo que me inyecte una dosis de diversión-decía Kagome tranquila-Los nominados son-dijo Kagome, mientras Kouga sonreía y anunciaba-

-John Gerbus, Maik Frenston, Kirumi Ghonsai y ...Lucy Jonson-decía Kouga animado, mientras Kagome abría la carta-

-y el ganador es-decía Kagome, mientras Kouga y ella se miraban-Kirumi Ghonsai...-

La ganadora se levanto sonriente mientras llegaba y decía unas breves palabras, después se ve como Kagome y Kouga chocan para salir de manera dispareja.

Kagome llegó hasta su asiento y vio como Sango estaba siendo observada por todos. Y así siguieron anunciando, hasta que llego un intermedio, donde una banda tocaba.

La verdad fue muy agradable todo. Ya casi llegando al final, donde muchos están con las caras tristes y algo enojados..

-Queremos anunciar –decía el que estaba anunciando de manera diferente.-Al peor artista que ha surgido-decía sin entender, mientras en el área de control se miraban-

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Nominados...Kagome Higurashi, Jita Won, Paris Hilton y Gwon Ghorofina-todos estaban en shock..-...Y la ganadora es...-hubo una leve pausa, tal vez era un error. Pero alguien sabia que no era un error-..La ganadora es Kagome Higurashi-

Kagome estaba sorprendida, con una grande sonrisa. Subió al escenario, mientras subía el que estaba presentando su premio le decía un 'lo siento no sabía nada'. Kagome asentía.

-Gracias por este premio...Es grandioso, creo que lo pondré en mi cuarto. Cada vez que lo vea, entonces demonios-decía divertida apenada. Las palabras se le habían ido-..Ya, cada vez que lo vea...Me recordará que debo esforzarme más. Gracias por esos votos, amigos fueron los mejores...gracias...-decía tranquila, mientras todos le aplaudían-

Eso fue lo que paso en esa tarde. Habían anunciado que era la peor artista...Y la verdad estaba orgullosa de serlo.

La sonrisa de Kikyou se amplifico a tal grado..Que Kagome se giro como un imán y le tomo una fotografía. Sabía a quien iba a demandar...

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora:**

**Vaya por algo se empieza y este fic lo eh tenido muy abandonado x.X es totalmente InuKag quiero dejarles claro, y ehm...Al diablo con Kikyou la metere a la cárcer espero que alguien siga esta historia xD**

**Jajaja nos vemos**

**Gracias por el review :D bueno byee **

Atte:

Willnira♥♥♥ - amo esos corazones °¬°

xDDDDDD


	12. una loca fiesta

_**Rockstar**_

_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece;:..·;_

**Cáp.12 fuerza de voluntad**

"_Y si tu notas que eh cambiado_

_ahora no es casualidad..._

_No soy la misma..._

_Me cuesta confesar _

_Es que hace tiempo que.._

_Yo no te veo igual_

_Me empiezo a enamorar**"**.._

Al terminar los premios, simplemente fue felicitada por varios actores..

-Ellos son Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha-decía presentándolos a una artista que apenas acababa de empezar su carrera-

-Oh mucho gusto-decía mientras miraba a Inuyasha, era obvio que el estaba soltero. Kagome estaba en la esquina de ellos cuatro, era obvio-

-Una foto-decía como idea sorpresiva Kagome, mientras la artista sonreía-

-Pero Kagome, todavía no soy tan famosa-decía apenada-

-Oh creeme, dentro de un par de años me ganaras-decía sonriendo, mientras la artista también reía-

-me gusta tu humor-era obvio que ella era un par de años más grande que Kagome, se tomaron la foto-

La emoción de los muchachos era sorprendente. Cuando la artista se fue.

-Que idiota, claro ser más famosa que yo-se olvido que sus amigos estaban ahí y la miraban confundidos-

-son amigas no?-preguntó Inuyasha, mientras Kagome los miraba-

-obvio no, solamente es para conocer a esa pobre tonta...Es obvia que sueña ser famosa...Pobre, solo porque su padre posee tanto dinero quiere comprarse la fama-Si, así de cruel es la vida de un famoso. Siendo amigos de los artistas pero cuando te distraes te dan una puñalada en la espalda-

-ok, ok tranquila-decía Sango, mientras Naru venía apresurada-

-Kagome, la prensa quiere hacerte unas preguntas...A ustedes también-decía mientras se giraba-

-Naru-decía Kagome mirando al suelo-...No hay algo más..-preguntó mientras Naru se giraba nerviosa...-

-apoyas a las focas marinas, estas en contra de su caza...Y-decía mientras apretaba su pequeño micrófono que estaba ocultado en su oído-...Los beatles te inspiraron para tu música, recuerda...Da respuestas largas y si te trabas di "viva la paz"-

-Pero odio la paz-decía sarcásticamente-

-finge-decía Naru...-

Los muchachos ahora entendían porque ella sonreía y se portaba diferente frente a los demás.

-vamos-pero sus amigos parecían nerviosos-no creo que estén listos-decía, mientras Miroku tosía en señal de que tenía razón-

-es fácil, digan que somos amigos..Y que no se... inventen-decía tranquila ayudándolos casi a caminar-

El pasillo al que iban era algo caluroso a comparación de donde estaban, al llegar vieron que los agentes de seguridad estaban rodeando la puerta de salida. Kagome inhalo y exhalo, mientras sus amigos la miraban.

-ya sabrán por que-decía mientras daba unas pequeñas señas de paz...-

Hacia también soniditos extraños para que se prepara y se reía un poco. Sus amigos estaban viéndola ensayar, hasta que miró como Naru le indicaba con sus dedos pulgares que ya entrara.

Una leve oleada de aplausos le dio la bienvenida, mientras Naru entraba sobre la mitad. Acaparo la mitad de miradas pero estaban fijadas sobre ellos. Los periodistas podían ser crueles y malos, pero no los culpaban era su trabajo dar la noticia más fresca que pudieran.

-usted-decía Naru, mientras el se levantaba y se presentaba como un periodista.-

-Señorita Higurashi...Qué piensa sobre las focas marinas?-Kagome entonces sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. Si fingía un desmayo iba a causar problemas, Sango y Miroku estaban sorprendidos...Inuyasha ni se diga nunca pensó que la fama...-

-bueno, antes que nada buenas noches-Todos saludaron el buenas noches mientras algunos escribían algunas cosas. Ante todo sonreía-..Bueno creo que las focas marinas, son criaturas inofensivas, sin la capacidad de defenderse...Y no estoy de acuerdo en que tomen a esas especies como un deporte es cruel y sin contar que un día acabaran con esa hermosa raza-decía con seriedad. Naru estaba sorprendida ante la respuesta-

-Cuando es su cumpleaños?-preguntó otro periodista siendo escogido por Naru-

-ehm...el último día del mes-decía sonriendo-

-Para la señorita..-decía una reportera mientras Sango giraba a ambos lados y se sorprendía-

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio, Sango agarro aire y estaba temblando, sus piernas le temblaban gracias a Dios que estaba sentada.

-Sango Suwurara-decía sonriendo, mientras todos anotaban el nombre-Desde cuando conoce a Kagome?-preguntó-

-desde finales de junio-decía tranquila-

-y ustedes son?-decía otro reportero, mientras Inuyasha miraba a Miroku y Miroku a Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha Tashio-decía tranquilo-

-Miroku Moshi-la mayoría anoto eso-y conocemos a Kagome al igual que Sango-decía Miroku alargando su respuesta, maldito Miroku se acordó-

-Y, ninguno de ustedes fue su novio o algo?-El rostro de Kagome se encendió, y también el de Inuyasha-

-yo fui su novio..-decía Inuyasha mientras anotaban eso-

-si el fue mi novio..-decía afirmando la revelación de Inuyasha-

-y...si ella quiere-nadie podía creer que iba a hacer eso, el estaba rojo las mejillas de Kagome estaban ardiendo...Sus orejas calientes, sus mariposas revolteaban como locas sobre su abdomen-...Puede serlo..-decía mirándola con suplica-Kagome Higurashi quieres ser mi novia?-No podía creerlo, el le había dicho le había preguntaba si quería ser su novia frente a la prensa-

-..m..si-decía colorada, mientras Inuyasha sonreía-

-Kagome, podría regalarnos una foto con sus amigos y una con su novio?-preguntó la reportera de hasta delante, mientras Kagome se ponía en pose con sus demás amigos y otra aparte de Inuyasha y ella, pero no por eso Sango y Miroku pasaron al olvido al contrario cuando se alejaron los reporteros les hicieron varias preguntas-

-Y que piensa de Koga, Kagome?-preguntó otra reportera de al fondo-

-Que, rechazare todas sus propuestas...Ya que el se ve interesado en la señorita Kikyou hija de un disquera-decía simplemente Kagome, wow otra grande revelación-

-Es cierto que va a darle voz al personaje Tomy Weiding de la película The big father?-Kagome simplemente dudo-

-el director de esa película no me ha dicho nada-decía simplemente-

-Puedes darnos una breve explicación de lo que haces en el día?-preguntó otro aficionado reportero-

-claro, me levanto temprano para ir al gimnasio, de ahí me ducho desayuno...Me voy a mi cuarto de estudio ensayo, y por las tardes va un tutor a darme clases..-Mentía-

-Señores esto se cierra-decía Naru, era obvio que había más preguntas que ella respondió-

Pero hubo una que le llamo la atención.

-Sobre el premio que gano, de peor cantante?-preguntó la reportera-

-Pienso que eso prueba que debo seguir ensayando por si quiero ser la mejor..-dio un leve guiño en el ojo mientras salían del cuarto dejando a los reporteros con su pregunta al aire-

-Hey, mañana todo el mundo va a saber que no estoy disponible-decía Kagome mientras Inuyasha la besaba haciendo que ella se quedara sorprendidos. Sango seguía contándole a Miroku que sería fabuloso ser una superestrella como Kagome-

-Si quieres, puedo hacerte corista de mi banda!-decía sonriendo, mientras Sango sorprendida se tapaba el rostro y sus manos sudaban-

-pero..pero...-decía nerviosa-

-tranquila, pides permiso y me dices-decía sonriente, mientras iban pasando ya de salida-

Esta vez el abucheo de la gente gritando por cada actor que veía las fotos que les tomaban eran sorprendentes, regalo autógrafos y también de sus amigos. Pues un autógrafo de los amigos de Kagome, Kagome lanzo besos y se tomo fotos con algunos admiradores. Subieron a la limo, mientras Sango seguía repartiendo besos.

-Sango, comienzo a creer que eres ideal para ser famosa-decía sonriente, mientras ella simplemente se sonrojaba-

-hey que hay de ustedes, su relación...Ya les salio el peine-decía Miroku mientras Inuyasha y ella se sonrojaban-

-hey...-decía Kagome-yo lo quiero-decía sonrojada descubriendo un poco de ella-

-yo también-decía Inuyasha-

-chicos se los encargo en la escuela..-

Kagome le pico a un par de botones haciendo que les dijera a donde iba a llevar a cada muchacho a su casa, y entonces el chofer obedeció. Primero dejo a Miroku, después a Inuyasha, para al final dejar a Sango, Kagome le explicó que no iba a ser difícil que ella fuera corista ya que le gustaba que hubiera una voz linda como la de ella.

-Sabes Sango-decía mientras ella se giraba-...cuando entres a la banda procura no llevarte con el baterista-decía mientras Sango decía "ok" y se iba sonriéndole-

-a casa-decía Kagome mientras se recostaba-

Era parte de la mañana de ese día, necesitaba descansar mucho.

Cuando la limo se paro sobre su casa...Vio que la parte de la entrada estaba encendida la luz, la alberca tenía la luz para que se viera, tenía ganas de aventarse y despertar un poco. Pero pensó en su vestido, y la piscina. Miro la piscina, si se aventaba iba a despertar a todos, así que mejor entro a su casa cansada.

-Buenas noches Myoga-le decía al chofer, mientras este sonreía. Yéndose a pensar sobre los amigos de la señorita-

Al llegar logro ver como todo estaba a oscuras pego un grande bostezo, mientras sentía su celular vibrar.

-_Kagome..-_era la voz de su amigo-

-_si?-_preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba sobre su sofá, no tenía miedo si alguien entrara simplemente sonaría la alarma-

-_Mañana va a haber una fiesta, de esas divertidas..-_hacía énfasis sobre esa oración divertidas era...sexo, alcohol y drogas..Y demasiados locos dispuestos a divertirse sin importarse-_yo te paso a recoger, puedes llevar a tus amigos...-_

Ella no iba a llevar a sus amigos.

-_claro, yo ahí les caigo...-_decía tranquila, mientras el sonreía y después exhalaba un poco-

Idiotas, pensaban que solo por que decía que si, ya iba a ir. Era obvio que una parte de ella quería ir, pero otra simplemente le decía que se podía quedar en su casa componiendo una canción de alegría o escaparse con Inuyasha para ir a dar una vuelta... Era graciosa, y ella pensando que Inuyasha era un cabeza dura que no pensaba en sus sentimientos.

Subió a su cuarto, mientras se tumbaba en ella...Esta noche era igual a todas a diferencia de que esta noche sabía que alguien iba a pensar en ella..

**---**

Estaba terminando de escribir un mensaje sobre su celular para Miroku, borrando los mensajes de Kikyo...Apago su celular, mientras se lavaba los dientes y se iba directo a la cama pensando en Kagome...

Cuando despertó fue porque sus ojos se abrieron por ellos solos, se estiro un poco mientras se desperezaba sentía el efecto del leve alcohol que consumió ayer en la limo...Y entonces se percato de que no sabia que hora era, miro su reloj...

-hora de comer-decía mientras se levantaba y se iba a bañar. Se vistió con algo normal, mientras bajaba las escaleras y escuchaba las noticias, al bañar todos lo miraban diferente-

-INUYASHA!-esa voz era de su madre, Inuyasha simplemente miro como su madre llegaba hasta el-

-Como son los actores, los artistas dime..Dime..!-decía su madre rogándole, mientras el le contestaba "eh..geniales"-

Fue a que la señora le prepara la cocina, no su madre si no la mujer. Y encendió la televisión del comedor.

_-el noticiero "24 horas", les viene a informar sobre la entrega de premios...Parece que Kagome esta de acuerdo en ganar el premio a peor cantante, si señores escucharon bien...Y es obvio que la declaración de Koga es muy fuerte, pero nuestra pequeña artista punketa ya tiene novio..Si, nada más y nada menos que el hijo de un señor de tiendas de surf...Inuyasha Tashio, va a una escuela privada lo que nos dice que es de buena familia..-_decía la mujer, mientras Inuyasha escuchaba atento-_También, les diré sobre los amigos Sango y Miroku...muy agradables la señorita Sango es hija de un empresario y Miroku hijo de el gerente del HotDog's...Cambiando de tema..-_

La mujer empezó a decir varias cosas de varios artistas, también pasaban entrevistas y escucho como "Sango y Kagome y otras muchachas" eran elegidas como las que saben vestir bien.

Ya que el estilo Fránces del vestido de Sango y el español de Kagome se acaba de proclamar la moda..

**---**

Kagome se estaba desperezando, escuchando como Inuyasha le dejaba un mensaje de voz...

-_"Kagome buenos días, te amo, te amo.. wey parezco disco rayado xD te amo"-_Kagome sonreía mientras se iba hacia la cocina a desayunar-

Cuando bajo vio los pasillos desiertos, claro los canales de chismes de los artistas estaban en la cocina. Una grande cocina, donde cualquier ama de casa admiraría, se sirvió un poco de cereal con leche mientras veía como Naru criticaba algo con su madrastra..En verdad eran unas arpías.

-Saben-decía mientras ambas la miraran-Sango se veía hermosa...Y esa nueva artista con su canción de "i wanna lose you"...Iba fatal, parecía verdulera-las tres se rieron mientras seguían criticando a las artistas-

-Kagome-decía su madrastra mientras señalaba la televisión-...Les tomaron una foto a ti y a Inuyasha besándose, sin duda tus fans querrán matarlo-decía Naru-..y te describen como una punketa-decía su madrastra-

-en serio no son lesbianas?-ambas la miraban confundidas-porque si lo fuera nada me haría más feliz como tener dos mamás-era obvio, Kagome deseaba que ellas fueran lesbianas-

-y si lo fuéramos?-decía Naru amarrándole de una manera extraña la mano a su madrastra-

-que asco, no lo soportaría-decía Kagome mientras ambas mujeres reían-

-solo somos amigas-decía su madrastra calmando la pequeña bromita-

-mas les vale-decía tranquila-Oh, el se veía guapo-decía señalando a un modelo-

-si claro, con sus ojos verdes y fondo negro-las tres volvían a reír-

Kagome se levanto, iba a invitar a Sango a criticar a las artistas.

-_Hey Sango, puedes venir a mi casa a criticar a las artistas será divertido?-_Sango solamente decía con pereza "siii" y alargando la vocal-_mi limo pasa por ti-_

Kagome le enseño a Naru la foto de Kikyo riéndose como bruja.

-Sabes, pienso que eso fue obra de Kikyo-decía mientras su madrastra escuchaba algo relacionado a esto-

-_Y sobre, el premio de Kagome de.. "la peor cantante" tal parece que eso fue una simple broma, aun no se sabe el culpable..Pero lo mínimo que podría hacer Kagome es meter una demanda, aunque se sospecha que es Kikyo...Kamiya-_

Kagome sentía que era poderosa muy poderosa.

-Naru, demanda a esa desgraciada y has por todos los medios que la manden al reclusorio de menores.-decía sonriente, mientras Naru agarraba una pequeña carpeta y se iba a hacer lo que su jefa le indicaba-

-por que?-decía mirando como Kagome daba un sorbido a su malteada-

-favor?-Naru, rápido salio dejando a Kagome criticando con su madre-

**---**

Salio a dar un leve paseo, su mente estaba algo perturbada...Simplemente, en cuanto subió a su carro noto como la prensa quería acosarlos haciéndoles preguntas sobre "Kagome", entonces dijo "no, ehm ella es genial" ya no quería salir a dar ese paseo..Miroku, regreso a su casa para hablar y ponerse de acuerdo con Inuyasha.

**---**

-Estas aquí-decía Kagome divertida, mientras Sango se señalaba-

-wow, tu chofer es bien gentil-decía sonriendo-

-Sango, escuche que serás corista es cierto?-le preguntó Kaklen, mientras Sango asentía (Kaklen es la madrastra de Kag..si es que se llama así x.x)-

-si, mi mamá me dio permiso..Kagome-decía mirándola-..y bien?-le preguntaba Kagome sonreía-

-que genial...-decía sonriente-..no es por asustarte pero, te pagaran más de cinco mil a la semana-Sango casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar tal cantidad de dinero y para ella-

-oh, esta bien genial-estaba roja. Se sentía culpable de haberle dicho esas cosas a Kagome-..Oye lamento lo de la escuela, lo siento-

-no te preocupes, pero ven vamos a ver a los artistas-decía riendo con maldad-

-jajaja..eres perversa-decía Sango, mientras escuchaba criticar a Kagome con maldad-

Pero el celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar, faltaban dos horas para las ocho así que contesto.

_-Hola?-_su voz no era agradable-

_-..Hey, pensé que ibas a llegar temprano!-_

_-si, si...Lo que pasa Sean es que...me estoy arreglando, pero ahí les caigo..-_la voz aburrida de Kagome, llamo la atención de Sango-

_-Traes dinero, corazón...últimamente digamos que...-_la voz del jugador de fútbol era demasiado seria-

-_si, si..llevare dinero..Cuanto?-_

_-más de...tres mil...-_A Kagome casi le da el infarto al escuchar ese precio-

_-mmm es mucho, y dime...digamos que..?-_

_-Oh, si nena tu ya pasaste al lado malo..Perteneces a los segundos novatos...Si vieras cuantos novatos van a venir-_

_-mm lo tomare en cuenta...Bueno, te cuelgo..-_

Kagome aventó el celular, tenía dinero pero eso era excesivo...Y además si iba, lograría caer en algo de lo que ella escapaba.

-Estas bien?-preguntó Sango asustada, mientras Kagome la miraba como si nada-

-si, si...Solo unos amigos...Es todo-decía mirando de nuevo la televisión-

-Kagome..puedes contar conmigo-decía Sango con ese tono maternal, Kagome simplemente la miro-

-Prométeme que lo que te diga, te lo guardaras no se lo dirás a nadie..-decía Kagome con los ojos brillosos. Sango no sabía que decir-promételo, deja de sorprenderte y promételo-decía con un poco de sentido del humor-

-esta bien, lo prometo-decía Sango sonriendo-

-..Cuando deje de hablarles-decía mirando a Sango-no, cuando fue lo del concurso de patineta-decía mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos estaba muy nerviosa-..Ese día...bebí en una fiesta...Después de que me dejaron de hablar me sentí sola y fui a otra fiesta de actores la primera en donde no iba a ver cierta vigilancia...Me emborrache, fume...Y me drogue...-decía Kagome mirando a Sango, ella estaba muy sorprendida-controlo lo de las drogas...mira mis manos no me inyecto-enseño sus antebrazos era cierto no se inyectaba-...pero el caso es de que varios actores siempre la arman grande, tu sabes...Y últimamente eh ido a varias y el actor de ayer quiere que le salve la vida, por cierto tengo cita con un juez mañana para decir que el estuvo en mi casa y que estábamos viendo la tele...Naru vendría siendo mi cuartada-decía mientras Sango seguía sorprendida-...después de eso-decía mirando a Sango-..Quieren que vaya hoy a una fiesta antes era gratis pero como van a inducir a los novatos...Me va a salir caro-

-no vayas-decía Sango dándole mucho apoyo a Kagome-di, que...Naru te castigo por abandonarnos...Échanos la culpa, pero no vayas Kagome...Soy tu amiga lamento que te sintieras sola...Te sientes sola, pero cuentas con gente maravillosa que te apoya...te apoyamos-decía Sango abrazándola, mientras ella simplemente lloraba sobre Sango-

-Sango..-decía mientras le hablaba-...acompáñame a la fiesta solo por dos horas-decía mientras Sango se debatía mentalmente-

Si Sango iba era probable que la iba a poder cuidar. Pero si iban todos.

-Vamos todos-decía Sango sonriente, mientras Kagome simplemente sonreía-

-claro, invitare a Inuyasha-decía muy alegre. Mientras se acercaba a tomar el teléfono-..Bueno no durare mucho-decía sonriéndole, marco el teléfono. Y estaba notando la cara de felicidad de Sango, ella terminaba de comer un poco de palomitas para después beber un poco de refresco.-

Kagome le dejo un mensaje de voz a Inuyasha, diciéndole que se comunicara que iban a salir...No por mucho tiempo solo a acompañarla..Que le llamara, colgó el teléfono mientras Sango contestaba su teléfono.

-_Miroku...hey, Kagome nos llevara a una divertida fiesta...En la noche, oh si dile a Inu...bueno nos vemos..si..yo también te quiero..n.n-_decía Sango toda feliz mientras Kagome sonreía-

-el celular de Inuyasha se descargo, están juntos escuche su voz malhumorada al decir "no me llames Inu"-La poca preocupación de Kagome se fue al abismo-

-..supongo que...tenemos tiempo-decía Kagome tranquila, mientras volvían a ver la tele-

Un par de tiempo más, y ya se encontraban cambiándose, Kagome le presto ropa cómoda a Sango y Kagome digamos que se vistió como usualmente le gustaba, nada de vestiditos atrevidos.

Ya estaban listas, bueno Kagome se arreglaba un poco sus ojos delineándose la parte de debajo de negro y la de arriba al igual. Se veían sus ojos grandes y sus pestañas al igual debido al rimel, Sango la estaba mirando, Kagome traía el cabello con leves teñidos morados. Fue a su buró y saco dinero, para ella era "poco", pero para Sango era demasiado.

-Es para la entrada, no te preocupes..Cualquier cosa solo pédeme dinero-decía Kagome, mientras se guardaba dos billetes sobre sus zapatos el demás dinero estaba sobre una bolsa que llevaba.-

No era tanto a comparación de lo que salía gastarse Naru en los lujosos peinados que duraban solamente un día. El coche en el que iba a salir estaba preparado, aunque, tenía un permiso donde su madrastra se hacia responsable de cualquier daño. Iba manejando con cuidado, mientras Sango escuchaba un par de canciones. No eran de ellas por suerte, no le hartaba escuchar sus canciones. Si no, que era algo molesto..ñ.nU por así decirlo. Pasaron por la casa de Miroku, donde estaban en la parte de las escaleras esperándola, la noche era tan hermosa...

Pero no tan hermosa como para esa fiesta.

-Hey que onda bebe?-decía Sango con cariños, mientras Miroku la abrazaba y se aprovechaba un poco, le toco el trasero. Sango simplemente le pego una fuerte bofetada-

-°¬° Dios, el amor..duele-decía Miroku, mientras todos reían a excepción de Sango-

-Mi amor-decía Inuyasha acercándose para abrazar a Kagome. La estrella de rock, lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla-

-bueno, tenemos una fiesta..Pero pase lo que pase, no me dejen sola-decía Kagome mientras se mordía el labio y se debatía en confesarles-tengo problemas con el alcohol-decía en susurro por miedo a que alguien más los escuchara-

-no te preocupes Kagome...te cuidaremos-decía Miroku mientras rápido ellos dos iban a subirse al carro-

-vean lo que vean por favor no digan nada-decía Kagome en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a acelerar-

En el asiento de atrás iban Sango y Miroku, en el asiento de copiloto Inuyasha, mientras la observaba detenidamente. No había duda estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

-Deja de verme tontillo-decía ella sonriente, mientras se giraba para sonreírle. Una plena sonrisa de verdad, no de esas falsas-

-es imposible...Estoy con Kagome Higurashi-decía simplemente, mientras Kagome sonreía-

-hey no por ser mi novio eres una miniestrella-decía divertida, mientras seguían platicando-

-Hey Kagome...y que vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños?-preguntó Sango, Inuyasha odio a Sango por romper ese momento especial-

-nose, cumpliré diecisiete años..Me siento una loca adulta..-decía divertida-...tal vez este internada por consumir drogas y tenga una fuerte sobredosis...Pero no podré porque en ese tiempo...lo siento-decía parando en seco, mientras todos se quedaban atónitos-

-que te pasa nena?-preguntó Inuyasha con galantia, haciendo que Sango riera-

-estaré de gira por un par de semanas..-decía en tono de preocupación-...Sango tu tendrás que venir conmigo-decía ya Kagome recobrando el camino, tubo que manejar un poco de segundos-..

-de acuerdo-dijo Sango tranquila..-ahí, me alejare de Miroku..-decía sonriente-que bien n.n-

-jajajajajaja tu novia te abandona amigo-decía Inuyasha sonriente-

-la tuya también-

-demonios u.u seremos dos cachorritos sin amor ;-; -decía con mucha paz Inuyasha-

-llegamos-decía Kagome notando como estaban saliendo varios chicos de una puerta, tres guaruras en la entrada. No era la gran cosa esa entrada, mucha gente intentando entrar-

-no se separen-decía Kagome sonriente-

No estaba tranquila, Inuyasha lo notaba. Bajaron del carro, Kagome vio como muchos estaban saludándola demasiado ebrios como para notar quien era..

-Es Kagome!-pego un chillido ronco una muchacha, mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla. Kagome intento apartarla, con ayuda de Inuyasha pero antes de darse cuenta ella la había besado-

-que asco me beso una mujer –decía Kagome, mientras se giraba y escupía un poco. Esa Kagome estaba regresando, la Kagome que hacia las cosas sin razonar la que decía lo que sentía..-

-hey, eso fue hot-decía Miroku-ahora..Sango y Kagome è.e-decía con ojo critico Miroku-

-mejor entremos-decía ya más calmada Kagome-

Vamos era la primera vez que una mujer se lanzaba a besarla...Y solo por ser Kagome..

Pago entrada, mientras el guarura le daba permiso. Bostezo un poco, la música era demasiado fuerte. La gente bailaba desesperada donde fuera, muchos se besaban y los otros simplemente hacían un faje, Kagome estaba notando que en ese estado a veces se encontraba.

-Kagome!-decía el muchacho que le había estado hablando-

-Hey Sean..-lo saludo con leve miedo, mientras notaba sus ojos brillosos-

-no mames wey, la fiesta esta de poca-decía el muchacho saludando a otros muchachos. No noto la presencia de Sango, Miroku o Inuyasha-

-hey, el es mi novio Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku..son novios, vienen conmigo-decía sonriente-

-hey trajiste novatos no lo sabía-

-oh no, solo me acompañan-estaban hablándose al oído, pero para Inuyasha no costaba nada de trabajo hablar con el-

Podía oler todas las sustancias de droga que había en ese lugar, su nariz no resentía el olor. Pero Sango estaba sorprendida, una fiesta como esta era demasiado grande y demasiado sexista. Inuyasha escuchaba cada palabra de Kagome, el muchacho se acerco y hablo con todos. Noto que Inuyasha era un hanyou...

-Hey, eres un hanyou...asombroso-dijo el muchacho mientras Inuyasha asentía-

-si, un hanyou-decía mientras notaba como Kagome estaba sonriendo-

-bueno Sean...Y los demás?-preguntaba Kagome, mientras Sean señalaba una entrada-por alla-decía-hery ustedes, vayan por esa puerta...Tengo que hablar con Kagome-decía el muchacho-

-Sean nada de trucos de acuerdo?-dijo Kagome con seriedad, el muchacho se hecho a reír-

-jajajaja, vamos Kag...era una broma...-decía mientras, ella sonreía-bueno ..son bienvenidos y tengo que hablar contigo-la voz seria de Sean notaba que no estaba hablando. Si iba, iba a caer...Si no iba, no, no iba a pasar nada...-

-Inuyasha vienes?-preguntó Kagome tomándole la mano, mientras el movía sus orejas para ir con ella-

Sean simplemente sonrío.

-Oye, lo que veas allá adentro..No comentes nada, tu sabes protocolo-decía el muchacho, mientras Kagome le apretaba la mano. Le daba a entender que Kagome ya sabia lo que iba a ver-

Sean iba quitando los que estaban haciendo bola, las muchachas estaban drogadas, las sustancias hacian que su sensible nariz sintiera comezón. Soportaba eso. Abrió la puerta y dejo ver como estaban un hombre y una mujer detrás de una cortina, un hombre estaba intentando inyectarse. La guarida completa, olor a droga, Kagome simplemente se controlo.

-y bien?-decía Sean esperando un "asombroso" por parte de ella-

-es...magnifico-soltó la mano de Inuyasha mientras se acercaba, comenzaba el primer paso...Hipnotización por parte de la adicción-

Inuyasha le volvió a tomar la mano, fue entonces que ella noto como se estaba desesperando.

-me...me tengo que ir-decía mientras, daba dos pasos atrás-

-vamos, no te has divertido-decía el muchacho-

-no traigo dinero, y se ve que es de muy buena calidad..A excepción de esa se ve gastada, y usada..-decía Kagome fingiendo algo. Inuyasha estaba viendo todo, no se sorprendía pues ya se imaginaba que así eran las fiestas de baja calidad de las superestrellas-

-mm hey eres la consentida es gratis...-el muchacho estaba insistiendo-

Su fuerza de voluntad era grande, no podía desilusionar a Kagome. Sean le tenía miedo al hanyou fue por eso que lo dejo que la siguiera. En los ojos de Kagome se notaba el deseo de ir y drogarse, pero su fuerza de voluntad era muy grande...Se soltó de la mano de Inuyasha y fingió inhalar un poco Inuyasha iba a detenerla, pero notaba como ella no consumía, podía oler. Ella tenía miedo.

-ah...-Intentaba imitar la forma de una drogada, fingía caminar como mareada-

-Kagome...-decía Sean también absorbiendo un poco-

-vamonos-murmuró Kagome, siendo oída por su novio-...Sean me voy afuera...necesito..más de eso-

Inuyasha la saco de ahí, mientras tosía un poco.

-hey...-dijo Inuyasha-..no puedes seguir viendo a esos sujetos-decía mientras tomaba a Kagome por los hombros y la miraba-

-lo se..-decía Kagome asustada-..Por eso, quise que me acompañaras..No quiero decepcionarte-decía mientras se giraba para toser un poco-..Vamonos de aquí-dijo Kagome, mientras al salir tiraba la droga que le habían dado, Miroku estaba saliendo con Sango de la mano, ambos estaban asustados de esas fiestas-

-...escuchen...Lo que vieron ahí es horrible-decía mientras a ella la miraban-y no se repetirá...-decía sonriendo-no me siento...Bien...Manejan?-preguntó con un poco de falta de oxígeno...-

Kagome se desmayo, mientras Inuyasha rápido la agarró, deteniendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-Hay que llevarla a casa-decía Miroku, ayudando a Inuyasha a cargarla-

Sango fue la que manejo hacia la casa de Kagome, la noche no era muy bienvenida esta vez. Muchos carros que iban jugando carreras...Estaban doblando a la esquina. Faltaba poco, Kagome parecía respirar de manera tranquila...

_**Continuación**_

**Notas de autora;**

**Âjaja estoy trabajando tambien en mis otras historias ah se esta llendo el inche internet¬¬ lo odio ù.ú..xD jajaja bueno, espero que les guste esta historia es algo romantica y ruda..x.X jajaja..**

**Bueno se cuidan mucho y dejenme reviews n.n**

**The offsprings-why don't you get a job?**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

**(recuerden Inuyasha no me pértenece)**

**xD**


	13. in love

**ROCKSTAR**

**Cáp.13 enamorada...**

"_Cuéntame despacio.._

_que nadie se entere que yo estuve aquí_

_cierra los ojos y reza por mi.._

_Cuando tu no estés aquí_

_Tendré un lugar vacío otra vez"_

La adentraron a la casa.

-Si la llevamos a su cuarto?-preguntaba Miroku que ayudaba a Inuyasha a cargarla-

-no se donde esta-confesaba Inuyasha-

-yo si-decía Sango, mientras que subía las escaleras y dejaba ver un piso nuevo, hizo su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y la otra hacia el derecho...Ese piso era familiar.-

Sango volvió a subir otro piso, y otro, y otro...Hasta que llego a la otra área, vio como estaba, con un poco de trabajo llegaron al cuarto de Kagome. Decorada de bandas más famosa que ella, y un poco femenino.

-Si que es fuerte-decía Inuyasha al ver el cuarto-

-cuando critica a las superestrellas es magnifica-decía Sango que estaba yendo a su vestidor, era grande...Y su pijama?-

Abrieron la puerta dejando ver a Naru...Al ver que Kagome estaba acostada con mucha pereza encendió la luz, y vio a sus amigos.

-como les fue?-preguntó-

Sango miro a los chicos.

-Fuimos a una de esas fiestas a las que va Kagome..Y se desmayo-Naru dejo de bostezarse, para mover a los muchachos-

-chicos...Kagome consumió...algo extraño en la fiesta?-preguntó con miedo Naru-

-no, yo estaba con ella..Solo fuimos, un sujeto le ofreció pero ella negó..-decía Inuyasha-pero estuvo cerca de donde estaba..-decía Inuyasha-

-un día de estos...-Ni quería pensarlo Naru-

Naru se le quedo viendo. Parecía tranquila...

-y esta bien?-preguntó Inuyasha preocupada-

-lo más seguro es que este un poco elevada ya que inhalo...No inhalo de el, pero estuvo aspirando su aroma-decía Naru-y dime...Hanyou-decía Naru muy emocionada de tener un hanyou-

-ô.o...-

-bueno chicos, deberían de irse a dormir..La habitación de enfrente, la de a lado y la de a lado de la de enfrente-decía Naru, mientras dejaban a Kagome sola-

-la van a dejar sola?-preguntó Inuyasha-

-claro que no, iré por una sirvienta para que revise a la niña-decía Naru-

-ah-decía Inuyasha-

-vayan a dormir..estará bien-Naru fue al baño de Kagome y fue al botiquín de primeros auxilios...Saco unas aspirinas...-Kagome, Kagome..-decía Naru regreso y noto como Kagome necesitaba despertar. Le puso un poco de alcohol al algodón mientras lo ponía sobre su nariz. Kagome despertó un poco y ya cuando el olor se penetro bien a su nariz despertó completamente-

-mi cabeza-decía Kagome-

-te desmayaste...Y estoy orgullosa de ti por no haber consumido drogas-decía Naru abrazándola-

Kagome escuchaba la voz de Naru...Pero a los pocos minutos de tomarse la aspirina quedo profundamente dormida...Nada de extraños sueños, nada de pesadillas durmió normal..Sin haber tenido un mal viaje.

**---**

Se despertó cuando se sintió completamente satisfecha..Se metió a bañar, mientras salía fresca, se vistió como acostumbraba a vestir los días que iba a la escuela la diferencia es que en lugar de esa ancha y cómoda camiseta solamente amarraba un poco..

Estaba saliendo de su cuarto, no había mucha gente así que bajo con cuidado.

-ching-Iba a decir una grosería, pues se le había olvidado su celular. Regreso por ella..-

Lo tomo entre sus manos mientras salía esta vez. Su estomago emitía un ruido extrañamente conocido. Estuvo jugando con su celular hasta escuchar un par de voces en la cocina.

-hola-decía Kagome que todos se giraron a verla-

-hey como estas?-preguntó Sango-

-oh bien...-decía Kagome mientras guardaba su celular y sacaba el cartón de leche y bebía de el-gustan?-preguntó después de pasarse su lengua por sus labios-

-no gracias-decían Miroku y Sango-

-hey huele bien-decía Kagome mientras veía como llegaba la cocinera con un par de deliciosa comida, Inuyasha y los chicos estaban platicando y comiendo-

El celular de Kagome estaba sonando.

-perdón-dijo mientras contestaba y hablaba afuera de la cocina-

Los muchachos se vieron.

-tendré una grabación ahorita-decía Kagome que estaba comiendo con tranquilidad-..Si quieren pueden ir..-decía Kagome mientras ellos sonreían-

-pero no tenemos ropa-decían los muchachos y las muchachas-

-genial, le complicaré la vida a Naru-decía Kagome. Se acercó a un teléfono que estaba en la casa y marco al 841.-_"Naru, los muchachos vienen a mi grabación..Nananana nada de peros ni nada, tu me consigues ropa para ellos..A Sango yo le presto, nananan nada.."-_Kagome le colgó divertida mientras los muchachos la miraban-

-nananna?-decía Miroku-

-hay es nada, pero rápido-decía Kagome divertida-continuen comiendo...-

-y no pueden venir aquí o tu grabarles el demo?-preguntó Inuyasha-

-si puedo...Pero mi estudio no sirve muy bien-decía Kagome-y además de que la banda va a estar allá-decía Kagome mientras los muchachos la miraban-

-La banda?-preguntaba Sango nerviosa-

-si, son buena onda-decía Kagome, mientras Sango ponía una cara diferente-

-Sabes...me gustaba tu look-decía Miroku-

-pero vamos somos bien mayates-decía Sango emocionada, Miroku tocaba su trasero y lo aventó al suelo- ê.é cerdo obsceno pervertido!-decía Sango exaltada-

-es hora de irse a bañar-decía Kagome que estaba acompañando a los muchachos-Sango puedes bañarte en mi cuarto, y escoge la ropa que te guste-

Kagome simplemente estaba esperándolos. Fue a su cuarto y busco un par de canciones... Necesitaba ver que canciones iba a sacar, para su demo..Su primer demo.

-_"La de mateo...Mariposa technicolor, i'm a fake,"_-ella estaba pensando en varias canciones, mientras veía salir a Sango con una ropa adecuada a ella-te vez bien-decía Kagome que la notaba más fresca que una lechuga-

-n/n me da pena-decía Sango-y si no les caemos bien a tus amigos?-preguntó Sango-

-Tom es súper buena onda, Michel la de la batería es buena onda..Fibi también..Mike es un misterioso pero te caerán bien-decía Kagome mientras se levantaba y le daba su celular-guarda mi celular-decía Kagome-si me marcan me dicen-decía Kagome, mientras las dos comenzaban a salir-

-hey chicos-decía Sango que veía como Kagome eliminaba unos mensajes de texto-

-cosa-decía Kagome que iba a darle un beso a Inuyasha-

-vaya...lo necesitaba-decía con leve ironía Inuyasha-

-yo también-decía Kagome, abrió un poco el ojo y vio como Sango estaba besándose con Miroku, decidió cerrarlos para concentrar fuerza en ese beso-

Claro llego Naru arreglando su voz.

-Kagome..-decía Naru mientras los cuatro se separaban nerviosos-

-eh?-se estaba tocando los labios estaban algo calientes..-

-es hora de irnos-decía Naru, mientras los cuatro se sonrojaban y se iban en silencio-

En la limusina iban los cinco muy callados.

-Y Kagome dime como van a ir tus canciones..?-preguntó Naru interesada-

-ya lo verán-decía Kagome mientras seguía platicando con Sango..-

Sango no iba a entrar en corista, ya que era solo la banda...

**---**

-ya llegue-decía Kagome que estaba entrando al estudio, no se veían tan aburridos-

-bien a darle..-decía el de la disquera, mientras Kagome asentía-

-oye Kag..y ya sabes sobre como será el disco?-preguntó Tom-

-claro, será rojo con negro..Y toques blancos..-decía Kagome mientras Tom asentía-

-claro..-decía Tom-

Se pusieron en posición su adorada guitarra...Comenzó a tocar la guitarra, no podía ver a sus amigos...Pero sabía que estaban ahí..

-la de mateo..-decía Kagome mientras todos ponían un "si" y comenzaban a tocar-

-1,2,3,4 –decía Tom con una voz graciosa. Mientras Kagome miraba a Mike-

-Hoy me desperté...tarde y no desayune tome la micro, me dormí y a webo le llegue...-cantaba, su voz era brevemente roca pero era con ritmo-Quede sin un poco de lana, no tenía para volver...Me puse a caminar-Los chicos decían "caminar" al mismo tiempo-

Kagome cantaba tan bien, la canción estaba curada.

-Ooohhhh-cantaban todos el coro-la prueba termino..la profe me pedía una justificación-OOOhhh y me mando directo a la fifina del director-

Terminaron con un "ja", bueno por parte de Kagome. Mientras los muchachos la miraban.

-que fue espontáneo-decía simplemente, mientras Bibi sonreía-

-noches de verano no?-decía Kagome-

-la de Barbie girl...en versión punk..-sugería Michel-

-suena bien..-decía Kagome..-

-la de Barbie y después la de noches de verano-decía Kagome-

La canción era moderna...Con mucha batería y guitarra, bajo..Lo gracioso es que iban a empezar Mike y Tom..

-_"Hi Tom..Hi Mike..do you wanna go for a ride? Sure Tom.."-_

Y al finalizar esa frase, la batekera se alocaba y comenzaban a cantar..

-_oh ten one-_cantaba Kagome..-_I'm a punk girl in a punkest world..like in plastic it's fantastic..you can brush my hair and dress me everywhere…-_

Y ella seguía cantando, demostrando lo especial y lo bien que se sentía al cantar...

Su cabello estaba ya levemente suelto, sus dedos se movían sobre la guitarra muy bien. Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku estaan impresionados..Las cansiones que daban eran padres, ninguna fuera de moda.

_-remmember how you give me shit…-_terminaba una cansión Kagome…Faltaban solamente unas cinco más-

-_Candyman..Sweet sugar Candy man..-_cantaba mientras el tono punketo no se olvidaba-_He is the man who took my heart…-_seguía cantando..-

Sus canciones eran en español y en ingles...Estaba por terminar su canción...La afinación de su voz era excelente...

Kagome sentía la música sobre cada celular de su cuerpo, la vibración de los acordes de su guitarra...Podía sentir como la música la hacia fuerte, termino tirada en el piso con sus rodillas doblandas.

-eh eso fue..fresco..-decía Fibi-

-si..-decía Kagome-

-ya acabamos-decía el de la disquera, mientras Kagome discutía un par de cosas sobre las canciones nuevas..-

-después de estas canciones...Pensare si hacemos algo mejor..-decía Kagome-vayan buscando tonos, y eso-decía Kagome-pero buscan eh-decía Kagome mientras se despedía de ella-

-Oye...Daremos un concierto...-decía Michel-

-cuando?-preguntó Kagome-

-pasado mañana...-soltaba un suspiro Tom-

-es fuerte es fuerte...-decía riendo Kagome-

-Oye-decían sus amigos a Kagome-

-esperen ahorita voy-decía Kagome mientras se ponía de acuerdo-hay que buscarle variado no?-Los muchachos asintieron-

-bueno cuídate fresca-le decía Mike, mientras Kagome asentía-

-nos vemos bestias-se divertía con ellos pero no tanto como con Sango o Miroku..e incluso Inuyasha-

**---**

Estuvo en su casa no más de cuatro días, escribiendo canciones...Hablaba como tres horas con Inuyasha, y la vino a visitar casi todo el día, pero antes de que cayera la tarde el se tubo que ir. Kagome estaba empacando un par de cosas, mientras veía llegar a Naru, iba a ser un vuelo nocturno...De esos en los que te duermes y despiertas cuando llegas...Solo pedía mucha suerte, suerte para que le fuera bien...

**Continuación·;**

**Notas de autora:**

**Jajaja x'D espero que les haya gustado...Mm, si habra un leve lemmon...x'D jajaja y no falta mucho para acabar...**

**Bueno pues...suerte y se cuidan mucho**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ;D plss : )**

**Atte**

**Willnira**


	14. guerra de bandas

**Rockstar**

**Cáp.14 Guerra de bandas..**

"_Cada loco con su tema_

_y este cuento empezó"_

Cuando sonreía su belleza resaltaba, estaba viendo como Inuyasha la tomaba de la mano y ambos caminaban por la ciudad viendo a la gente. Kagome simplemente miró como estaban, todos viéndolos como si los conocieran. Los murmullos de que "será Kagome?" estaban creciendo, Kagome simplemente sonreía a cada gente, rara vez podían ir caminando por la calle sin la preocupación de que alguien la reconociera y quisiera un autógrafo de ella. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras Inuyasha le daba un grande beso.

-te vez hermosa-le decía al oído, intentando morder su oreja pero Kagome no se dejo y sonrió-

Estaban los dos platicando de manera animada, mientras Inuyasha pasaba a besar a Kagome...

-sabes...no importa si no te vea todos los días yo te amo-dijo Kagome que lo abrazaba y plantaba sus besos sobre los de Inuyasha-

Kagome dejó que Inuyasha le diera todos los besos que quisiera, pero su celular sonó e hizo un gesto demasiado anticuado.

-_En el parque..con Inuyasha, si..si...ahí estaré en menos de media hora...No, espera...cuando?...Pero..yo..-_Muy tarde, Naru le había cortado la llamada, maldijo internamente a su niñera-

-lo siento mi amor te tengo que dejar-le dio un fuerte beso sobre sus labios-si me cambias te agarro a golpes...Inuyasha le hizo guardar silencio con un beso, mientras ella lo miraba irse, para luego subir al carro donde pasó a recogerla-

**---**

_-"I'm gonna be alright I'm going to be okay.."-_Cantaba, mientras veía a Naru decirle algo al dueño de la discografía, la banda estaba ensayando enfrente de ellos, pues al parecer iba a haber un grande concierto donde iban a ir un montón de bandas..Una guerra de bandas-

Tenía miedo, terminó de cantar para despedirse de sus amigos, mientras ellos le decían que iba a salir todo bien. No era la primera vez que entraban a uno de esos concursos, pero para ella era el primero. Bajó nerviosa, mientras tiraba el chicle que usaba para no fumar, y entonces subió al carro, Naru le había dicho que iba a estar con ella en casa al rato, llamó a Sango...

De seguro ahí iba a estar Koga...Y otros artistas que se consideraban sus amigos. Lo peor es que iba a ser en una ciudad a cuatro horas lejos de esa...

Daba mil vueltas en su habitación, mientras intentaba distraer su mente en miles de cosas, eso necesitaría tocar bien, afinar...Y expresar tranquilidad sobre todo, suspiró nerviosamente, sentía un grande hoyo sobre su estomago.

-demonios-dijo exasperada, tenía mensajes de Inuyasha no los contestó. Pues estaba esperando a Sango, hasta que por fin la vio llegar, con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro-

-que tienes?-Fue la primera pregunta que salió de su boca, Kagome se trono los dedos y la miró. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde-

-hay una guerra de bandas, las mejores bandas de todo el mundo..Competirán contra mi, dios ni siquiera llegare al tercer lugar-decía nerviosa mientras Sango sonreía y ella pensó que era algo de vida y muerte-

-pensé que era algo más grave..-Kagome iba a hablar y posiblemente a regañarle por algo-..pero quiero decirte que yo votare por ti...Te apoyaremos todos-decía abrazándola-no eres tan mala cantante-decía divertida, mientras Kagome sonreía que haría sin ella?-por cierto-A Sango se le sonrojaron sus mejillas-Habrá un concierto de caridad, no quiero que vayas pero si puedes pensarlo..Es para el miércoles, les gustará mucho a los niños verte-decía Sango dándole un folleto, esos pequeños conciertos le darían buena reputación-el miércoles de la próxima semana-le confirmaba mientras Kagome sonreía-

-claro...-decía Kagome que abrazaba a Sango-...tengo tanto miedo, ahora viajare en la noche para llegar allá temprano, descansar y arreglarme...-decía mientras se iba a guardar una mochila con un par de cosas, esas guerras de bandas duraban un par de días y ella apenas se iba enterando-

Y el tiempo pasó tan rápido, el chofer fue a llevar a Sango a su casa que al momento de salir un par de fotógrafos exigentes intentaron tomarle fotos, Kagome se preparo para salir esa noche, sin maquillaje alguno y en fachas iba en el aeropuerto, con un par de guaruras a su lado y de Naru. Iba mordiendo la muñequera de su blusa, la gente se le quedaba viendo y solamente a los que se acercaban les daba su autógrafo o una foto, sonreía siempre aunque se viera preocupada era una adolescente no podía andar por la vida teniendo semejantes preocupaciones.

Subió al avión, escuchando un par de sus canciones la banda estaba acomodándose en el avión y ella se sentó cerca de una de las muchachas comenzaron a platicar y a ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuales iban a tocar. Mientras que los chicos sonreían, olvidaban lo responsable que era Kagome en ese sentido, Kagome se sentía realizada..Tantas cosas que hizo, tantos problemas que supero y al final aquí estaba...Siendo cantante, con una hermosa sonrisa su sueño no estaba tan cumplido...Sonrió internamente, le gustaría que su madre la verdadera la viera, nunca la conoció muy bien, y ahora que lo recordaba...No sabía como lucio antes de morir, siempre estuvo viviendo de acuerdo a las normas de su padre...Y ahora vivía como quería y con responsabilidad, dejando atrás sus vicios...

**---**

Olvidaba lo magnifico que se sentía escuchar esos gritos alocados de la gente...Fue al baño a vomitar como tres veces, estaba tan nerviosa...Se lavo los dientes, mientras veía a las demás bandas pasarle por sus costados y mirarla feo, siempre pensó que era gente agradable que inocencia, si ella misma era una persona con defectos, no duaba que ellos por tener dinero...

Mejor debía de callar esa vocecilla de sus pensamientos.

-**Y CON USTEDES LA BANDA QUE HA HECHO HISTORIA...RESISTOL!-**gritaba eufórico el presentador, mientras la banda salía al escenario este era enorme. Era un enorme lugar donde más de millones de personas estaban viéndolos hecho bolas, sin duda Kagome sintió sus piernas flaquear, con su forma de vestir roquera y su forma de hablar extraña. Entró haciendo bulla, y levantando el ánimo de la gente-

-**KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME!-**Se escuchaba los gritos de la gente.-

Quería llorar de le emoción, primero que nada los saludo...Empezó tocando una de sus mejores canciones, iba a durar diez minutos su concierto, demasiado poco..Los jueces estaban arriba de una plataforma metálica parecida a la suya pero diferente, y de lado estaban unos personajes importantes y el público viendo con euforia a sus artistas.

Su garganta se intentaba cerrar, pero se concentró en que le estaba cantando a Inuyasha, y sus canciones salieron tan bien como si estuviera hablando, iba agarrando más confianza, iba perdiendo el miedo de enfrentarse a las palabras desagradables y las criticas crueles.

La gente gritaba a tal grado que su garganta dolía, y ella cantaba tan bien que se ganó un poco el respeto de las demás bandas, también miraba al público y si podía los dejaba cantar, una táctica que muchos artistas usaban cuando se les olvidaba la canción, pero ella no lo hizo así, ella simplemente los dejo cantar y cantando con ellos. Se levanto para cantar de manera alocada, con su falda negra y unas calcetas diferentes, una de color negra de fondo y extraños puntos de colores y unos zapatillas de ballet de ensayo, y la otra era blanca con bolas de colores y el mismo zapato, su extraña blusa y el extraño peinado que traía la hacían ver tierna, femenina y muy pero muy roquera.

Expresaban tanto sus canciones.

-ya para finalizar-estaba tan exhausta que su cuerpo estaba sudando, su cabello ya estaba mojado y eso que solamente era diez minutos-...quiero dedicarle este concierto al señor Higurashi...mi padre...y a mi madre...la esposa de Higurashi-todos se quedaron serios-que aunque no este en este mundo...Yo siempre la recordare, y a ustedes...-decía señalando el público, mientras todos se acercaban para intentarle tocar la mano continuó con otra canción que hizo vibrar el piso-

Era una de esas canciones que empezaban de manera lenta y luego se alocaban. Meneando su larga cabellera negra, y cantando a ritmo de la canción..

-NO TENGO AMIGOS!-termino Kagome su canción, mientras todos aplaudían, y ellos se retiraban siendo felicitados por la encargada de presentar a la siguiente banda-

Su número no fue uno de los primeros, después de haber esperado tres horas, Koga estaba ahí, viéndola como si fuera menos superior que ella. Intentó no prestarle atención hasta que el se levanto y se acercó burlesco a saludarla.

-Hola Kagome...-decía con su antipática voz, se acostumbraba a ella a andar diciendo que era su novia...-

-Hola Koga..-decía mientras iba por un vaso de café pero el mosco de Koga la iba siguiente-

-Sabes, nunca te dije si vote por ti en lo de los premios-Su voz era tan burlesca que seguirle el juego sería como darle la razón-

-es cierto, nunca me dijiste-Sonaba tan amigable, que hasta se pensaba que así era en la vida real-yo vote como muchas veces por ti, posiblemente no fueron suficientes votos para ganarme-Dijo burlándose, mientras se iba riendo de Koga...-

Era hora de que ese desgraciado tuviera una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

-Y fue por ti que Inuyasha preferirá a Kikyo-Esas palabras no causaban efecto en Kagome-...y tus amigos te cambiaran cuando noten que no tengas tiempo para ellos...Serán tus amigos por conveniencia, podrías decirme si te presumen frente a otros?-Uh, ese dedo estaba cavando muy fuerte la yaga-

-...Tal vez por tu desagradable carácter no tienes amigos, y posiblemente haciendo trampa has llegado aquí...Hazme un favor deja la competencia y resígnate a darte cuenta de que solamente serás un bajista de clase media y ni siquiera tienes el tono para tocar..admítelo-decía molesta dejando que varios cantantes la vieran, cuando Higurashi se enojaba no era algo de tres minutos era algo grande-

Las palabras que Koga usaba, eran las de un niño maricón que estaba inconforme porque una mujer le ganará sobre una estupida competencia. Era cierto, los celos podrían llegar a enfermar a la gente...Y enfermarla hasta el grado de hacer algo imperdonable.

Estaba nerviosa, siempre que peleaba con ese idiota todo era igual. Intentándola hacerle sentir celos, frustración, histeria.

Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos, de los bellos sentimientos que la hacían volar, se sentó sobre el sillón encerrada como si estuviera escondida en una flor, y casualmente estaba oliendo esa flor hecha con papel de china y decorados extraños, parecía una mujer mariposa que necesitaba sus alas para volar, su imaginación emo, le estaba haciendo sentir deprimida.

Negó con su cabeza, guiones cortos, un corto resumen..Sentimientos cortos, mentiras cortas.

Sentía tantas cosas, su mirada se quedo perdida...Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, parecía una loca pensando en la destrucción de todo ser vivo.

-Kagome Higurashi...llego la hora, mucha suerte-Levanto su vista para clavarla como si fuera un dardo de casería. Se levantó mientras aventaba esa flor de papel y entraba con su banda al escenario, todas las bandas estaban sobre el podium-

Estaban en silencio, con el murmurllo de las voces de los integrantes de las bandas, iban mencionando a cada uno por orden de inscripciones... Su corazón latia con tanta fuerza.

-Los nominados..-decía la presentante que le hacían paso para que su delgada figura pasara entre todos, y quedando en el centro deseándole suerte a todos...A los novatos, y a los no tan famosos.-...Tres por tres, habitación ciento seis, corazón herido, fugimación, tocando por noche, din, yaga no..-Parecían pasar el nombre de todas las bandas, pero el de ella?-...Y la nueva sensación en el punk rock...RESISTOL!-miles de gritos soltarón, las piernas de Kagome flaquearon y ella calló en el suelo con sus rodillas, llorando de felicidad-

Se sentía tan feliz, que sus compañeros la abrazaron, se felicitaron entre los perdedores y los ganadores, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que le demostró a Koga que ella era mejor que el, con esa sonrisa marchita le demostró lo mucho que el iba a tener que estudiar para superarla. Una leve festejación con una enorme sonrisa...

Y eso se estaba transmitiendo por tv.

**---**

-GANO!-gritó Inuyasha que estaba viendo la tele con sus amigos, habían llenado su casa para ver a su novia-MI NOVIA GANO-le gritó mientras, sacaba su celular para llamarla...-

Era la noticia del momento, la noticia que todos iban a decir por mucho tiempo.

Y ella decía "bebe por favor, pero era solamente alguien no conocido, y tenemos que hacerlo bien, alguien me dijo que tu tienes un novio, que luce como mujer, oh no debes de preocuparte.."

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**: D ahh llegue medio inspirada x.x la neta no x) jajaja pero bueno...dejenme un reviews n,n los qiero bye : D**

**c-ya**


	15. a lo hardcore

**Rockstar**

**Cáp.15 A lo HARDCORE!**

"_Y me pediste mi canción más dramática_

_me pediste guardar mis labios_

_para esperar una hermosa mirada_

_Y puse en pausa nuestros abrazos"_

**My mama says: "Ya esta la comida"**

Se repuso de la noticia, su celular estaba sonando se acercó a el..Y contesto, lejos de los reporteros que se estaban colando.

-si..si..gane ..Bueno pase a los semi-finalistas-decía Kagome sonriendo-...No se..-respondía mientras un reportero iba con finta de preguntarle algo pero Naru lo detuvo conocía que la llamada que estaba haciendo era importante-

Colgó a sus amigos que le desearon mucha suerte...

**---**

**-_Y vamos a la escuela, miramos a la gorda maestra, y al profesor con la manuela, Huelo carne ahumada, se quema, se quemó se quemó..Todo no es igual, rota intenta quedar nuestra historia y así se va a quedar con pena y sin gloria...La honestidad ya no queda, se murió y quedo peda. _**–Iba a cantar eso, tenía la tonada...No podía ensayar la lema de la banda era si te lo sabes mejóralo, si no mejora...Échale la culpa al manager-

"_Y desearía ser fuerte_

_Desearía ser honesto_

_Sin sentir debilidades.._

_Y ser apuesto"_

Miraba entristecida por la ventana ente tratan excitación por el concierto estaba festejando con la banda en un restaurante..Donde todos se acercaban a pedir sus autógrafos y un par de fotos.

Una sensación la invadió, no sabía si era fuerte..Tal vez era más débil de lo que aparentaba, pero se sentía honesta..

Varias semanas sin probar cocaína era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa y desearía no sentir debilidades, a veces se ponía loca y la necesitaba pero pensaba en el único ser que no la juzgaba por su apariencia y recobraba la compostura. No necesitaba ser un hombre apuesto para brillar, lo era..Era la mujer más bien vista en todos lados, bueno al menos en su imaginación.

No quería tener un corazón de vidrio, y sentía latir fuerte su corazón al estar cerca de Inuyasha...

-Por la banda!-decían todos los gorrones que formaban parte de ella...Kagome sonrió. Para tener poco tiempo en eso de la fama se sentía cómoda y bien-

-Por todos-decía Kagome mientras brindaban con refresco..Un requerimiento del reglamento era estar sobrio durante la competencia...Y no dudaba de que algunos no cumplieran con eso, como Koga...-

Porque se preocupaba con el?. El sujeto era el malo de la película de acción.

Sonrió mientras veía a Fibi acabar su refresco y luego mirar a Tom.

-Se les ofrece algo más?-preguntaba el mesero mientras Kagome negaba-

-la cuenta-decía Kagome mientras todos se miraban-

-pero es temprano-decía Michell-

-si...Pero digamos que hay que apostar-Todos se miraron-

-de que?-preguntaba mientras Kagome se miraba-

-nose ahMm..-pensaba..-Un concierto para algo de caridad...-decía mientras ellos se miraban-

-amo los niños de caridad-

-o,o Kagome, eres bien sexosa a la mala-decía Michell mientras todos reían.-

-ustedes tambien-decía Kagome mientras Naru sonreía-

**---**

"_Mientras tu no estes_

_Se sentirá el frío_

_Y yo se que ahí estare_

_Para arroparte de amor_

_Y llenarme de tus labios_

_Sin perder el color"_

Quería verla estaba desesperado, desde hace un buen de días que el no la veía. Bueno solamente eran como dos, pero la extrañaba mucho faltaban dos conciertos, dos días más.

Se acostó para dormir y soñar con ella..El no la quería por ser una estrella del canto, ni tampoco por ser rica..La quería por lo que era, porque cumplió sus sueños...

Y mientras el estuviera solo, pensando en una absurda canción, le iba a dedicar todo, todo, todo su amor..Iba a mandarle rosas, llenas de un fresco olor, para que ella lo amará...Para perder la razón...Porque al final del día, eso iba a ser el mejor, esos calidos besos que el se jugo...

Era sorprendente lo fácil que era hacer rimas. Con sentido o sin el, con amor o sin el.

-Kagome-murmuraba mientras quedaba profundamente dormido-

x.Sango.x

Ella estaba terminando de hojear una revista. Según esa revista si tu mejor amiga es famosa, esperen no había nada de eso...Miró un disco tocado y autografiado por Kagome..En verdad esperaba que ella llegará lejos.

**---**

Tenía una idea...Estaba terminando de escribir su poema..Con sus pupilas irritadas lo leyó:

"_No me salvaste nunca.._

_Te olvidarás de mi?_

_Ya no duele.._

_Ni siquiera siento._

_Grave tus palabras_

_Pero no las tatué.._

_Me conviene amarte_

_Y en verdad lo hice.._

_Qué me diste a cambio?_

_Dolor y sufrimiento_

_Mis venas intento no cortar_

_Con cuidado eso va a sanar_

_Grito y golpeo_

_Defiendo y huyo_

_También soy humano_

_Y amo y te quiero"_

Sin duda eso la hacia sentir bien, nunca entendió porque todo lo que escribía era de ese tipo...

Termino de cuidar su cabello...Deseaba estar en un extraño lugar...Apagó la luz de la lámpara mientras se dormía, esa noche iba a pasar de manera lenta como usualmente solían pasar desde que abandono la escuela.

**---**

**7:00 AM**

Debía ensayar como iba a bailar...No, no quería ensayar quería seguir dormida pero necesitaban estar ahí a las diez. Se metió a bañar, un baño lento y suave que le quitaba la tensión. Acomodo su ropa mientras pensaba que ponerse...Según Naru la ropa estaba ya seleccionada. Kagome suspiró ese día no era agitado le preguntaban como se sentía y respondía que bien, no sentía nervios.

No los debía de sentir si eso era lo que más le gustaba, cantar y tocar frente a los demás.

El tiempo pasaba rápido...Los de la banda estaban nerviosos, la separaron de los concursantes que quedaban...Le arreglaron la forma de vestir...Se veía genial, se miró en el espejo..

**---**

**-RESISTOL!-**gritaba de nuevo la representante mientras Kagome entraba. Causando impacto en odas-

Salieron los de la banda mientras ella sonreía...Parecía un hombre, era cierto..Su cabello estaba acomodado en un chongo. Vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, con unas botas de tacón y picudas...Una blusa ajustada negra y encima un saco negro..Todo de negro y ese sombrero de copa que usaban los magos...

Iba a haber una boda?...

-_"Hoy entrego mi alma, me caso, me..olvidaras...Hiciste mi alma un trozo de pedazos...Y mi dignidad es un cereal inflamado, mi virginidad esta tan limpia como tu cuaderno nuevo..Y yo...UuUoOHH...YO LLORO POR TI...-_Cantaba mientras caminaba por el escenario, nunca iba a dejar de sorprender al público...-

Campanas de boda...Kagome se giró sorprendida hacia su futura esposa...Usaba un vestido blanco, y un velo..Era Naru..

-_"Quiero perder mi libertad, mis tiempos de calentura, y casarme para sentar cabeza...Y dejar la aventura, volveré por ti?..No lo se, pero fuiste el demonio que no me dejo entrar..ha,ha,ha"-_Se acercó para saludar formalmente a Naru, mientras ambos figuraban caminar y bailar el vals con la melodía de rock-

Naru estaba nerviosa, Kagome le destapo el velo...

-_"Te mate...De rojo me veré bien, porque el blanco tu lo inventas y yo lo veo café.."-_Cantaba Tom, mientras Kagome bailaba el vals, era injusto no dejarlos cantar.-

Se aloco con Naru mientras luego bailaban tango...No sabía que hacia pero no la iba a besar.

Eso definitivamente le gusto a los jueces.

Naru la dejo cantar mientras Kagome se quitaba la chaqueta y la aventaba...

Batería y guitarra...Y un poco de teclado.

"_Te vistes de azul para opacar el cielo"_

Le cantaba Tom, mientras ella levantaba una ceja..

"_Y consigues espejos para estar bien segura_

_de que eres bella"_

Entendía..Un duo de el y ella.

"_Uso tacones para verme bien..._

_Y uso maquillaje para ser bella.._

_No soy vanidosa"_

Cantaba ella, mientras el sonreía.

"_Caminas presumiendo tu belleza.._

_Adornas los lugares con tu sonrisa"_

UuH, guerra de amor?

"_Te sientes tentado al ver mis labios.._

_Míralos bien, no son rojos ni postizos"_

La canción trataba de una mujer superficial..Y de un hombre que la despreciaba por ser así.

"_Y somos polos opuestos, y por eso_

_nos cantamos..Nos gusta demostrar_

_que aunque seamos diferentes_

_nos gusta hablarnos"_

No iba a ser tan largo el tiempo se le acababa...

Y el público se enamoro de su presentación, pero ella no sentía la fama sobre ella...

**---**

Odiaba su tonta imagen frente al televisor, odiaba que ella estuviera ahí y ella no...Maldijo a Kagome por quitarle su fama, pero ella no sabía cantar...Koga, ese incompetente no sabia enfrentarla...

Odiaba a todo lo que tuviera con relación a Kagome Higurashi...ODIABA..

**Continuación**

**Notas de autora:**

**Wii n,n wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii n.n jajajaja xD **

**Ahhh estoy muerta de la risa x)!..**

**Un wey q' es bien aka :P me dice "mi novia me engaño"**

**xD jajajaja y me da risa pq al wey lo engaño con uno de sus mejores amigos x)!**

**y el weii eske yo me iba a casar con ella xD**

**jajaja pero tan akas ke son los dos x.x y una vieja**

**los engaño xD ke curaaa! Ajajaj**

**mMm BUENO dejenme reviews n,n nos vemos : D**

**atte:**

**willnira**


	16. lugar equivocado

**Rockstar**

**Cáp.16 Lugar equivocado**

"_Sigo perdida en un desierto irreal_

_Sentirte tu dueña_

_Tan solo una vez"_

Quería ya regresar los boletos primeros de su avión se perdieron y tenían que tomar el vuelo más próximo.

-Oh por Dios es Kagome...-murmuraban unas muchachas mientras, Kagome se miraba y luego sonreía-nos saludo, nos saludo!-decían emocionadas mientras caminaban hacia ellas-KAGOME!-gritaron las chicas no estaban en una distancia prudente, Kagome estiro su mano para saludarlas-

Las dos amigas se acercaron levemente sonrojadas.

-Dios eres una estrella te amamamos...tienes myspace?, fotolog?, msn?-preguntaban emocionadas mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces les contestaba en secreto-

-podrías darnos un autógrafo?-afortunadamente era una hora de madrugada y no habia tanta gente adolescente que supiera quien era-

-claro-les firmo donde ellas quisieron y hasta bromeo con ellas-

-Kagome es hora de irnos-dijo Naru cansada mientras bostezaba-

-bueno chicas un gusto-decía sonriendo mientras se despedía de beso de ellas y permitía que les tomaran una foto-

**---**

Suspiraba, mientras levantaba su mirada viendo el imponente edificio...Todo habia cambiado, todo en ella. A excepción su extraña forma de vestir que tanto le gustaba, tosió un poco mientras caminaba entre los pasillos era obvio nadie lograría reconocerla. Odiaba levantarse temprano, su celular sonó mientras lo contestaba.

-_Claro...Ahorita??...Nel, no puedo...Esta bien esta bien...Pasa por mi en el DEC...Que sea rápido ya veré yo que hago...NO, no le digas a Naru...arre bye-_cortó la llamada mientras iba con la secretaria y tambien con el director de la escuela, bueno...Naru creyó que holgazaneaba mucho en la casa, y su madrastra igual así que la enviaron a la escuela y ahí estaba entrando a la oficina del director este se notaba un poco nervioso-

-Nada de alboroto-dijo el director mientras Kagome asentía-

-esto es suyo y...mucha suerte-dijo el director mientras Kagome asentía y se iba a revisar donde estaba su salón-

Llegó hasta su salón, bueno, principalmente no la reconocían porque su cabello era castaño y lacio. Usaba lentes, y bueno era otra persona era Kagome Moyano, tenía la excusa perfecta sobre su nombre...Su cantante favorita era Kagome Higurashi y se cambio el nombre, eso se valía...

Entró mientras el profesor se le quedaba viendo.

-Señorita Moyano, puede pasar a sentarse a lado de esa señorita?-preguntaba mientras señalaba a la vil rubia porno que todos odian, Kagome asintió mientras pasaba a sentarse cuando el profesor iba a terminar de explicar para pasar a la parte divertida de los ejercicios fue entonces que ella le pidió al director poder salir hasta que su clase terminara, diciendo que tenía unos análisis. El profesor le creyó y entonces ella salio de la escuela para ir a hacer esa cosa-

Kagome salió un poco apurada, bueno salió y entonces miro a todos lados antes de ver a un carro pasar por ella y entonces ella subió, iba a regresar a la escuela de eso estaba segura. Así que simplemente se apuro a subir, mientras notaba como el chofer giraba sin tomar mucho en cuenta los demás carros, su acompañante usaba un extraño sombrero pescador de color caqui, con un traje negro y una corbata de color rojo...

-Habla Jan-decía Kagome mientras el muchacho de no más de veinte años, fumaba un poco-

-Koga planea hacerte quedar en ridículo de nuevo...Ve a donkin-dijo el hombre mientras el chofer asentía y entonces dejaba a Kagome sin sorpresa, se acostumbraba a las sorpresitas de Koga-

-De que forma?-preguntaba quitándole un cigarro para encenderlo y fumarlo. Delante de sus "amigos" no podía permitirse ser débil, mantuvo el aire sobre su garganta y lo paso por todo su cuerpo era una sensación demasiado conocida para ella-

-No se, un poco de esto y aquello en tu casillero..Expulsiones nuevas, problemas, policías...Lo de siempre-dijo mientras le ofrecía el cenicero de vidrio, Kagome poso un poco de cenizas sobrantes de su cigarro mientras abría la ventana y soltaba el humo de su boca, le dolió un poco el pecho pero aguanto el dolor-

-Gracias por el dato, algo más?-preguntó mientras el asentía-

-que rumores te han llegado de mi?-el muchacho era tan guapo si no tuviera una vida así llena de acción tal vez sería un buen modelo de novio a seguir, pero que cosas pensaba ella poseía novio y no podía avergonzarse de el, ya que lo amaba de demasiado-

-nada...Solamente que te cuides por ese lugar al que tanto frecuentas, recuerdas a los cantantes esos de rock que tanto me chocan?-preguntó la muchacha mientras el asentía-al parecer, van a ir a tu hotel...Podrías hacerme el favorcito que tanto me debes?-el muchacho aguanto la risa mientras estiraba su mano y la besaba-

-para que sirven los amigos...Kagome...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la muchacha sonreía-

Desde cuando lo conocía?, desde que dejo de probar droga?

El carro volvió a estacionarse, enfrente de la escuela y entonces Kagome se despidió de el con una sonrisa, mientras mostraba cierto aire de satisfacción el dueño, Kagome se despidió de el estirando su mano. Notando como muchos la miraban y se preguntaban que demonios hacían ellos dos. Tosió un poco de nuevo, mientras Kagome fingía que no se sentía observada.

"_Camina por las espinas de rosas_

_Ese es el camino para poder llegar a mí_

_Si tanto me amas..._

_Podrás sangrar...Más de lo que crees"_

El director se le quedo viendo con un rostro lleno de reproche.

-A donde anduviste?-a la clase le quedaban un par de minutos para acabar y ellos apenas se enteraban de que se habia escapado por quince minutos, que clase de escuela era?-

-Estuve en una cosa de mi disquera mi patrocinador quiso que le diera un par de documentos, no se preocupe director no volverá a ocurrir-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba de manera recta hasta su casillero-

**---**

_-Seguro que tienes todo?-_Esa voz sonaba demasiado suave y a la vez fría, que clase de mujer podría ser?-

_-Por supuesto, mi adorada Kikyo...Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir, que esa tontita va a caer del estrellato...?-_pregunto con un deje de burla haciendo a la mujer reír, era tan gracioso el imaginarse a Kagome con un poco de problemas al cantar, sin su estadio lleno...Con sus fans en su contra. Con su vida arruinada-

-_Xoxo Koga...Te adoro mucho Ok?-_la muchacha se despidió con su usual voz haciendo que el muchacho sonriera, que cariñitos-

Colgó el teléfono mientras bajaba de su carro para sacar un par de "porciones" de polvo blanco y entrar a la escuela para hacer una especie de inventario. Muchas muchachas lo reconocieron y murmuraban cosas de el, haciéndolo sentir grande su ego...Miró a todos lados...Era imposible no reconocerla, y desafortunadamente el no la reconocía, hasta que vio a una pequeña muchacha sacar algo que la identifico...Una pulsera que Kagome Higurashi solamente poseía, sonrió mientras se escondía entre un par de muchachos y miraba como ella cerraba su casillero para irse a su siguiente clase, sonrió mientras pasaba con cuidado por ese casillero y entonces introducía un par de pequeñas bolsas dentro, y entonces daba un par de golpes y lograba abrirlo.

Sonrió más a un, mientras acomodaba las cosas de Kagome dejando más regalitos regados, un par de cigarros. Sonrió mientras le pegaba una carta en un lugar estratégico y entonces el se iba de esa escuela.

Salió del lugar mientras se iba de la escuela definitivamente, no sin antes dejar una leve carta en el escritorio de la secretaria...

Kagome estaba haciendo amigos con facilidad la mayoría la consideraba una chica de buenos gustos musicales, y respecto a su vida social...Unos juraban ya conocerla, idiotas...De repente la poca felicidad que mantenía con sus compañeros se fue abajo, porque noto como el director estaba llamándole de manera estricta.

-Señorita sígame por favor-dijo con un poco de seriedad mientras le indicaba a los guardias que le abrieran el casillero y estos lo hacían sin titubear-

Kagome no sabía que decir primero, se quedo sorprendida viendo como esculcaban sus cosas, el director intentaba no tirar sus libros...Que demonios buscaba?. Cuando el director saco una pequeña bolsa de plástico blanca, ella se quedo helada y petrificada...Su cuerpo tembló.

-A mi dirección, y ustedes ninguna palabra-Los pocos alumnos que estaban cerca se habían quedado con duda, Kagome estaba horrorizada-

Sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si deseara algo que no quisiera desear...Algo prohibido.

-Señorita Higurashi, este comportamiento no es apto para esta escuela...-decía el director mientras tomaba asiento y con la vista le indicaba que ella tambien tomara asiento, aun estaba en shock.-Y bueno, nunca me lo imagine de usted...-dijo el director mientras le enseñaba la bolsa, Kagome la miró-.

-Disculpe director pero eso no es mío-dijo sinceramente mientras fingía una lenta sonrisa-Debe ser otra cosa, no puede ser droga-dijo Kagome de manera seria mientras el director mostraba la sonrisa más seria que el haya puesto en toda su vida-No vale la pena que le diga que no es mío-ella pensó las palabras-...Ya que las pruebas me delatan a mi-Parecía tener el control de sus palabras-pero creame director...Yo no me drogo, es más observe mis brazos-dijo mientras le indicaba cualquier señal donde se pudiera inyectar-Se que mi música es un poco alocada pero creame esa droga no es mía...Tal vez es talco o algo así-Era tan buena siendo inocente, como lo era ahorita-

-Señorita Higurashi bien se que sus palabras pueden ser mentiras, pero como usted no muestra indicios de drogadicción le creeré pero conste que es una de la ultima vez que le creo...-El director le creía, principalmente la muchacha estuvo observada por su secretaria...Y digamos que tenía los informes de ella, habia salido y habia regresado sonriente...Después llego a su casillero donde metió los libros, solamente se observaron libros y entonces después salio-

Si, tal vez ella le tomaba el pelo...Pero no mostraba indicios de estar drogada le creía...Y más por la forma de Naru (una de sus estudiantes favoritas) al expresarse de la muchacha.

Con mucho cuidado ella siguió continuando sus clases, era inicios de un cuatrimestre no sabían muchos como podían conseguirle puesto en la escuela, sabían que eso era demasiado, extravagante...Estaba enojada, alguien le estaba causando bromas pesadas...Pero quien?.

Continuó con su rutina de estudiante normal, mientras veía a la chica más popular de la escuela pasarle por un lado y regalarle una sonrisa...Nada que ver con Kikyo, ciertamente esta muchacha era diferente.

-Oye Kagome, ya escogiste tu taller?-preguntó la muchacha mientras Kagome negaba, la muchacha era de cabello oscuro y de ojos azules. Poseía un cuerpo delgado y entonces se sentía extraña al momento en que ella le sonreía se veía tan amigable-

-no...-contestó mientras Sara sonreía y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla con la secretaria y darle un papel. Muchas muchachas la miraban con un poco de rareza, era como si la muchacha más rosita de la escuela estuviera siendo acompañada por una muchacha de vestimenta negra, polos opuestos de amistad lo que hacían a muchas querer cuchichear a sus espaldas. La secretaria les dio el documento, no faltaban más de media hora para salir de clases y la suerte de ella fue que la maestra de la última hora no se presento.-

No asistió junto con Sara...Los talleres que habían eran los usuales: dibujo, cocina, promoción, música, belleza y sistemas. En sistemas todos eran ratoncitos pegados frente a su computadora, en dibujo...Bueno creaban planos tipo ingenieros, en cocina...Dah, preparan cucarachas muertas...Nah es broma, simplemente cocinan...Promoción es asó como publicidad de cualquier evento de la escuela...Música...Bueno obviamente tenía que ver con instrumentos musicales...Belleza era para las changas que querían hacerse bellas, no ya en serio era para aprender a maquillarse, y arreglarse...Y ella estaba indecisa en cual meterse, según Sara lo más genial era promoción...Decidió meterse a música y a promoción, podía dividir las dos horas que daban de cada materia en una y una..Claro sería difícil pero Sara en verdad se veía interesada en que estuviera con ella...

No entendía a esa chica...

-Eres genial, te vas a estar en dos talleres ahora solamente falta tu deporte...Metete a porristas-No se imaginaba en porristas...Le daba risa-

-de acuerdo-Se reía interiormente mientras se imaginaba haciendo porras "chiqutibum, bum, bum" jajaja simplemente eso era gracioso...-

Kagome por fin pudo conocer un poco más a Sara...Tenía sus pretendientes y sus amigos y no tan amigos.

-El es Yan...Es un poco gay pero es bien genial-decía estirando su mano para saludarlo y luego caminar hacia el para saludarlo y presentarla, en verdad era bueno ser la amiga de la popular?-

-mucho gusto-respondió el muchacho mientras Kagome sonreía-

Posiblemente Naru estaba enterada de eso, espero a que un carro pasara por ella...Y entonces noto como después de un par de minutos un carro negro pasaba y entonces notaba a los demás estudiantes esperar a que llegaran por ellos a la hora de la salida. Naru estaba terminando una llamada, y entonces cuando termino su llamada se giro con un rostro de preocupación.

-El director me dijo de tu incidente con las drogas-dijo Naru mirando a otro lado, cualquier lado menos los ojos de Kagome. Esos ojos chocolate los miraría cuando la pregunta fuera hecha-

-Escucha Naru, se que soy una ebria y que fumo...Pero escúchame yo ya no voy por ese camino le prometí a Inuyasha que lo dejaría por el estoy cambiando tambien por ti y mi madre y porque no quiero terminar en un lugar donde van a rehabilitación-dijo de manera seria, era como si la estuvieran regañando y ella de manera exagerada se llevara sus manos a su cabeza-

-te creo pero explícame como llego esa droga a tu casillero?-Kagome ni siquiera tenía idea de eso-

-no se-contesto mientras Naru se miraba-

-Te tengo vigilada muchachita...Sara es tu guardaespaldas...Ni se te ocurra descubrirla, te va a proteger te recomiendo que seas su amiga...-dijo Naru mientras Kagome la miraba, muy bien a Sara si que supo fingir que era una estudiante, lo que le agrado. Así no tendría tantos problemas con ella-Y no es lesbiana, simplemente es cariñosa-dijo Naru sorprendiendo un poco a Kagome-.

-Demonios!, yo que me empezaba a enamorar-decía con sarcasmo mientras Naru formaba una sonrisa con sus hermosos labios-

El carro la dirigió a su casa, donde luego haría su tarea y después se dormiría para estar lista para la escuela, cuando llego noto que habia varias llamadas en su contestadota y tambien mensajes...Borró los mensajes mientras le mandaba un mensaje al celular a Inuyasha. El pobre con eso de que lo escogieron de príncipe en una obra ella tendría que estar en otra escuela sin poder verlo...Hablo con Inuyasha como por dos horas, y la llamada termino porque Naru tenía que andar haciendo un par de encargos.

Se sorprendió de que un carro se estacionara en su casa, y entonces con cuidado bajo las escaleras eran las ocho de la noche no tenía idea de quien podría ser así que cuando vio la puerta abrirse, su madrastra estaba de viaje, Naru estaba trabajando en un cuarto alejado...Los sirvientes habían sido mandados a dormir y ella estaba sola, con una perilla de la puerta principal moviéndose, tomo de una cosa de la casa un paraguas y entonces se acercó a abrir quien era, maldición porque no corría a esconderse?...Bueno una reacción de su cuerpo, cuando paso algo la puerta se abrió y ella estuvo a punto de golpear a la persona pero entonces noto como esa persona detenía el paraguas y la miraba.

-Dios, casi me matas!-dijo su novio mientras ella sonreía y soltaba el paraguas para besar a su novio-

-Casi?, rayos los intentos de matarte no funcionan-bromeo mientras el sonreía y dejaba a su novia besarle. La tomo de la mano para poner en uno de sus dedos un anillo-Acepto!-respondió ella mirando el anillo-

-Aceptas abandonarme?-pregunto fingiendo estar dolido mientras ella se cubría la boca con su mano y entonces invitaba a su novio a tomar asiento-no...Acepto estar contigo siempre-respondió mientras el sonreía y la miraba-

-Eres diferente a todas...Oye hija, me das un beso?-Kagome pareció pensar la petición mientras se acercaba a los labios masculinos y le daba un beso sobre la mejilla el pidió un beso pero no especifico el lugar...Era lo justo no?-

-Inuyasha quiero que le des esto a Sango, espera-Kagome se levanto para subir un par de pisos y entonces Inuyasha espero un par de minutos solo, y entonces vio llegar a Kagome con un par de boletos-Son unos boletos que me regalaron para ir a una cosa de patinaje les va a gustar...-dijo mientras Inuyasha tomaba los tres boletos y entonces el le decía el motivo de su visita-

Cierto, olvido que con el...El tiempo era demasiado rápido, y pronto dieron las nueve y media así que el como buen novio tubo que dejarla ir a dormir.

-te amo Kagome ♥-dijo Inuyasha robándole sus labios para subir a su carro e irse-

-YO MAS!-le gritó la muchacha mientras el se iba riendo y entonces ella entraba a su casa para ir a dormir-

"_Quiero verte en la luna,_

_Entregarte un clavel_

_Decirte cuanto amo_

_Tus ojos color miel"_

**Notas de autora:**

**: D the life of a Rockstar it's so hard : )**♥

**jajajaja bueno q' dezir?**

**Me atrase muxo nOn olvide estos fics :P por andar con lo novedOso y extravagante x)! jajaja**

**Pero buenO aqii esta mi actuaLizaciOn :P**

**Creanme consumir drogas es malo.. ¬¬' **

**MUY MALO!...**

**Tambien fumar u.u pero buenO :P no soy su mamá para decirLe lo q' esta bien o mal x.x**

**D' hechO :P bueno no soy nadie responsable x.x para decirle **

**Q' esta bien:P**

**nOn**

**:P principalmente quiero que sigan leyendo este fic n,n**

**y que cuentan cnmigO para toDo : ) ok?! N,n buenO espero q' sigan leyendo el fic : ) **

**aunq' no es como todos los demás:O bueno solo saludos y nos vemos **♥

**atte:**

**willnira**

"_i wanna be the boy of your dreams_

_but I'm a girl…And I can't be like your boyfriend"_


	17. rehabilitación

**ROCKSTAR**

**Cáp.17 Rehabilitación**

"_Los problemas me siguen..._

_O tal vez yo soy el problema"_

Volvía a sentir la sensación de querer algo que no tenía y a mitad de la noche con ropas que cubrieran su identidad ella hizo un par de llamadas y luego se encontraba sobre su carro...Acelero mientras se perdía por las calles, sabia que se iba a odiar y que le iba a fallar a la gente que más quería pero esta sensación que palpitaba por sus venas y la hacia sentir desesperación se apoderaba día y noche de ella...

Llego a un barrio en donde habia gente sobre carros escuchando música, era una muchacha a comparación de la gente que estaba por aquí.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido al lado bueno-dijo una voz mientras la abrazaba y le daba lo que ella tanto anhelaba. Se metió dentro de un cuarto donde ahí pudo hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo a la droga. El polvo blanco se posaba por su nariz y la hacia sentir de maravilla-

Pago lo que iba a necesitar y quedo tirada sobre el suelo sintiendo la reacción de la droga sobre su cuerpo...Gritando que quería más, se levanto y entonces haciéndole caso a lo que decía su cuerpo fue por más, todos estaban drogándose...Y algo dentro de su corazón le decía que debía parar...

Subió a su carro...Y lo ultimo que vio fue como su cuerpo era sacado del agua del río...

**---**

Nadie sabia donde estaba...O mejor ella les habia pagado para que no dijeran donde estaba...Habia sufrido una pequeña fractura en su brazo, los medios estaban afuera del hospital...Todos sabían donde estaban menos sus amigos...

-Señorita Kagome...-dijo el doctor que estaba haciéndola levantar-

-Escuche le pagare un millón y medio si usted borra de mi expediente que estuve drogada-dijo mientras el doctor asentía-Y si dice algo...Mis guardaespaldas lo van a buscar-dijo de manera brusca mientras el policía sonreía con nerviosismo-

Llegó Naru con una mueca de enojo, y entonces ella se levanto para ponerse el pantalón.

-Que demonios paso!?-preguntó Naru mientras Kagome miraba a otro lado-

-Fui a ver a Sasuke y no vi por el camino y caí al río...-dijo con sinceridad-

El interrogatorio con Naru duro poco, Kagome bajo y dio la entrevista de los desesperados reporteros. Kagome supo que contestar, y entonces se dio cuenta de que habia estado desaparecida por dos días...

-Dime que no te drogaste-dijo Naru mirándola-

-Lo hice...-dijo Kagome llorando mientras se pegaba con su mano su frente-

-Kagome me dolerá mucho pero...Tu madrastra y yo estamos de acuerdo...Te vamos a internar-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado-La banda te va a esperar-dijo mientras Kagome la miraba-

-No, es que yo no tengo ningún problema!-dijo mientras miraba a Naru-

-Tuviste una recaída Kagome!-dijo Naru llorando con ella, habia acelerado...La iban a meter a rehabilitación con o sin su consentimiento-

**---**

El lugar era muy grande y alejado...Sin televisión, sin fama...

Ya habia asimilado que iba a ir a rehabilitación, tomo sus cosas mientras la inspeccionaban y entonces entraba al centro sin dar vuelta a atrás...Entro mientras miraba el lugar blanco, enfermeras vestidas de blanco, doctores vestido de blanco...Masco chicle para la ansiedad mientras llegaba y veía como estaba una enfermera viéndola.

-Bienvenida Kagome-dijo la enfermera mientras la llevaba a su habitación.-

-Cuanto tiempo me quedare aquí?-Fue la pregunta que hizo para que la enfermera la mirara-

-No lo se...Pero...Saldrás pronto...Hay muchos que se sienten suertudos de tener a una famosa-dijo la enfermera que la dejaba entrar a la habitación blanca con una cama y un gran librero. Todo era blanco y de metal, estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba en uno de estos sitios...La fama la llego a estos sitios la llevo a la perdición hubiera sido una chica normal pero no...Su sueño estaba cumplido y tambien estaba cumplida su perdición-

Por todos lados pasaban la noticia de cómo Kagome estaba internada en un centro de rehabilitación para drogadictos...Y muchos no creían que ella fuera una drogadicta a tan corta edad...Sin duda habia perdido muchos fans...Y ella volvería a tocar de nuevo?

Ese día conoció a muy poca gente que estaba interesada en conocerla...Muchos llevaban ya dos meses y serian dados de alta en una semana, otros apenas acaban de entrar ayer...

-Y...Porque te metieron aquí?-pregunto una muchacha rubia que tenía un par de vendas en sus muñecas no se veía amigable-

-Qué!? No vez las noticias?-dijo de mala gana mientras se levantaba y entonces dejaba su alimento intacto. Se levanto para irse a su habitación, se encerró todo el mugroso día...Hasta en la tarde que la enfermera entro y le llamo diciéndole que el doctor la esperaba. Kagome se levanto un poco nerviosa, mientras caminaba por el pasillo blanco...Se sentía como en una dimensión desconocida en donde ella misma se perdía en ese color...-

Sus pies llegaron cerca de un consultorio que decía claramente "Doctor Maruno" habia otros doctores pero el era el especial para atenderla. Toco la puerta y entonces entro, mientras veía al hombre analizar su expediente.

-Kagome...Es una sorpresa que te encuentres en estos lugares-Ella luchaba por no verse deseosa de querer más droga-

-No debería...Ya que hago que su dinero aumente o no?-Cierto, estaba todavía de caprichosa sin creer que estaba hospitalizada, odiaba a todos aquellos que la incitaron a drogarse y creer que ella habia dicho es más hasta juro que no la iba a volver a probar...No quería imaginarse el rostro de Inuyasha, tal vez sería una vergüenza para el...-

-Vamos...Sabes...Según tu expediente estuviste en el hospital por...Drogarte-dijo mientras le enseñaba el expediente-Fumas y tomas...Y tambien experimentaste la droga-dijo el doctor mientras Kagome lo miraba con aburrimiento-No se todavía cuanto te quedes tengo que ver tu mejora-Kagome lo miro mientras ella soltaba un bufido-Ve en la habitación trescientos dos-dijo dándole un papel que decía Kagome Higurashi, ella se levanto para irse y entonces salio el doctor suspiro tratar con Kagome fue difícil solamente consiguió hacerla hablar un par de palabras lo máximo que podría permitir que ella se quedara eran cinco meses pero luego volvería a recaer-

Kagome fue a esa habitación y entonces vio como unas la miraban feo, ella toco a la habitación...El lugar era decorado de blanco, varios cuadros colgados en la pared y sin duda estaba una mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes con unos lentes...Kagome le entrego el papel y la mujer le sonrió.

-Porque estas aquí?-pregunto con su calida voz mientras Kagome la miraba y tomaba asiento subió su pierna y la coloco debajo de su otra pierna y la que estaba encima la subió una pose cómoda sin duda la doctora tomo asiento y entonces Kagome la miro-

-Drogas-dijo sonriendo con ternura la doctora alzo ambas cejas obviamente sabia muy bien porque ella estaba aquí-Y como te sientes de haber hecho eso?-preguntó la doctora con su calida voz. Kagome entonces lloro y miro a la doctora debía de ser muy buena para salir antes-

-Mal...Fatal..Yo no sabia lo que pensaba...-dijo mientras acomodaba su ropa-Pero...-No le gustaba ser falsa-Lo admitiré usted va anotar todo lo que le digo..Se lo dará a mi doctor y entonces...El sabrá que tan mal estoy sabe..Estuve toda una gira sin drogarme...No es genial? Y cuando la probé ayer me sentí e la gloria y me enoje conmigo misma-dijo terminando de hablar para después tomar una buena bocanada de aire la doctora la miro y entonces sonrió-

-Honestidad-dijo mientras la miraba-Quienes confían en ti...Cuéntame tu vida-Kagome la miro-

-Escuche...Cuanto le pagaron para publicar mi vida a algún periódico?-preguntó mientras la doctora sonreía-

-...Naru es mi amiga...No le podría fallar-dijo mientras miraba a Kagome-

-Nací como todos...Con la diferencia de que mi cabello era rubio...-dijo mientras recordaba más-Mi padre se divorcio de mi madre yo la deje e ver y entonces mi madrastra me llevaba a concursos de cantos los cuales mi poderoso padre evitaba y entonces un día que iba a ganar el llego e interrumpió todo...Yo era feliz hasta que me enamore de Hojo uno de sus esclavos y entonces después descubrí que me intentaba alejar de ser una famosa y lo odie...De hecho odio a medio mundo bien conocí a Inuyasha y el fue amable Naru me encontró y fin soy lo que soy-dijo cansada de explicar su vida corta-

-Bueno...Sabes...Es difícil dejar las drogas-dijo mirando a Kagome que se mostraba aburrida-

-Lo se...-dijo mientras tosía un poco-

Kagome estaba de irresponsable e irrespetuosa...Después de terminar de "hablar" con sinceridad con esa doctora fue a comer un poco, tenía un par de monedas en su pantalón inserto las monedas mientras veía como estaban muchas jugando scrabble y otras estaban viendo la televisión suspiro mientras sacaba ese paquete de galletas...Sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sofá y comenzaba a recordar que tantas cosas habia hecho.

-Kagome tienes visita-dijo una mujer mientras Kagome suspiraba-

-Si no es Santa Clause...Entonces no-dijo mientras la enfermera rolaba sus ojos y ella se levantaba para ir a ver a la persona que la visitaba. Eran Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku Kagome todo asiento mientras miraba a sus amigos detrás de un vidrio estar viéndola.-

-Qué te paso?-fue la primera pregunta de Sango-

-Me drogue-dijo sin entusiasmo Inuyasha apretó su puño mientras ella sonreía-Yo en verdad lo lamento-agacho su mirada mientras sus amigos intentaban abrazarla obviamente no podían-

-Porque Kagome?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras ella suspiraba-

-Por tonta-dijo mientras evitaba mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos sus amigos le dijeron muchas cosas...Como estaba todo y sobre Kikyo burlándose de todos, las noticias volaban y ya Kagome habia perdido fans-

**---**

Imbecil todo aquel que creyera que ella no iba a regresar a tocar. Ahora estaba tocando con su banda mientras veía el pequeño estadio llenarse, habia perdido la firma de la disquera y habia perdido muchos fans. Tiempo, habia estado dos años enteros en ese centro de rehabilitación, la desesperación la llevo a escapar tres veces y cuando hacia eso la castigaban dejándola sin ver televisión o le aumentaban más tiempo.

Y sorprendentemente en todas sus escapadas habia terminado viendo a Inuyasha...Habia estado escribiendo canciones nuevas, y les habia dado el toque depresivo de siempre.

Arriba del escenario cantando una canción haciendo que los fans la admiraran. Mientras se ganaba al público, y entonces le guiño el ojo al muchacho apuesto que la estaba mirando...a Su Inuyasha.

La melodía era movida y ella estaba cantando...Nop, no le tocaba por ese día tocar la guitarra.

Su canción era agradable. (cherry lips lips-garbage)

Todos estaban encantados con la canción que daba Sakura, el publico le aplaudía con cada estrofa que ella daba...La canción no duro mucho, para Kagome era significante porque en el hospital habia un hermoso muchacho que se paseaba por el hospital vestido de enfermera...Y era la sensación de todo el hospital, ahora vestido como roquera estaba cantando...Después se sentaba sobre la tarima y entonces dejaba a su publico intentar cantar...Canto canciones viejas y muchos quedaron encantados después todo se estaban divirtiendo.

Después paso una significativa...Llamada "Yo no estoy bien" hablaba de sus constantes problemas y sobre parte de su vida...Su padre habia guardado cada periódico donde hablaba con ella, pero su orgullo le impedía acercarse a su hija...Y así fue como vivió toda su vida, alejada de ella (cuando salio de la clínica Kagome tenía 18) Claro muchos creían que todavía era muy joven, y apoyando a mucha gente...Ayudando a los más necesitados fue que ella supo volver a tener la fama que tenía a Koga le metieron a un manicomnio al parecer el presentaba tendencias suicidas y estaba bajo vigilancia y la fabrica de Kikyo fue comprada por Kagome y con el dinero Kikyo aprendió a tenerle respeto ya que Kagome anónimamente le dio dinero...Aunque los sapos nunca se transforman en príncipes exactamente quería decir que Kikyo seria la misma muchacha tonta que iba a ser.

Sango y Miroku habían tenido un año de relación y habían incitado a querer superarlos obviamente no iban a poder competir contra Inuyasha y Kagome...

Cuando el concierto termino Inuyasha llego a su lado y le robo dos, tres, cuatro besos mientras Kagome sonreía. Era tan feliz que hasta se olvidaba de compartir esa felicidad, Inuyasha se sentía muy halagado de ser novio y futuro esposo de Kagome.

**---**

_**EPILOGOO!.**_

Los años no pasan en balde ganando muchos premios y dedicando una canción para las personas más importantes fue como la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome termino su concierto, Kagome le habia heredado el carisma de cantar e Inuyasha la hermosura, y ella se encontraba cantando con música ruidosa y encantadora que hacia bailar a todos...La muchacha contaba con veintidós años y sus padres injustos apenas la habían metido al estrellato claro...Kagome le decía lo que debía hacer y que no, y continuaba cantando, roqueando, haciendo duetos...Amando a su esposo.

-TE AMAMOS OSAKA!-Sus ventas aumentaban y aunque creían que ella ya estaba grande para cantar ese tipo de música ella simplemente seguía cantando cuarenta y cinco años y era la mujer más joven y feliz del mundo. Claro con cirugías y que? Con dietas y que? Con Inuyasha y que?-

**FIN**

**Notas De autora:**

**Gracias x apoyarme leyendo esta historia n,n**

**No estoy triste de acabarla : D!**

**Todo lo contrario : ) la termine no x,x? jajaja**

**Bueno n.n**

**Se q' fue repentino pero bueno NO CONSUMAN DROGAS ¬¬'**

**Todo menos eso ù.u Ok?**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto n.n**

**Ehh : D! bueno bye**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**


End file.
